


Stray Kids Everywhere, All Around the World

by The_NinjaStayFam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Biology Inaccuracies, Blood and Injury, Don't leave those kids alone, Escape, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Homelessness, Hospitalization, I think so?, I'll tag as I go, I'm sorry Minho, Idol AU, Jilix are trouble makers, Kind of Dystopian?, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Idol AU, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepovers, Suspense, This Is A Chaotic Mess, Thriller, skz & mafia games folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_NinjaStayFam/pseuds/The_NinjaStayFam
Summary: This is the place where I post my random one-shots of Stray Kids.All of the stories here are platonic cause Stray Kids is a family!
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. Chan’s ‘Sleepover’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello from the other sideeee!  
> So here we are again! I decided to do this since I often get random ideas and I needed a place to put my short stories so I thought, Hey, why not? Also, writing one-shots is my way of overcoming writer's block. But this site will only be active if I have an idea. So, I hope that everyone enjoys the one-shots that are in here so far!  
> Oh, one more thing, I am having a slight writer block for my other Stray Kids story so I might take a short break from it, but I'll never abandon it so don't worry.  
> Now, on with the story!!
> 
> Prompt: The year-end exams are coming soon and Chan is prepared. However, his best friends are not. So, he decides to give them a hand. Question is, will it work?

“Chan-hyung, I can already tell you that this sleepover is going off on the right track.”

Chan stared at Jisung with a baffled look while his right eye twitched slightly due to his ever-growing annoyance. His friends have just arrived at his home and yet one of them had already succeeded in giving him a terrible headache.

“Ji, you are aware that this is a study group and not a sleepover, right?”

“Then why did you ask me to bring my pyjamas along?”

“Because I know that teaching you guys everything you need to know is going to take forever, so I told you that you guys can sleepover at my place for the night.”

“So, technically it’s a _boring_ sleepover?”

Chan sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, sure. Call it whatever you want.”

“So, Chan-hyung, where is our study area?”, Seungmin asked as he looked around the place.

_Great, at least someone here is eager to learn something._

“Ah, yes. Follow me.”

Chan led them upstairs to his study room. That room was one of the most comfortable places to study in his entire home. There was a long table that could easily fit the eight of them in the centre of the room. There was an air-conditioner, a medium-sized whiteboard, and a few rows of shelves lined up with revision books and encyclopedias. There were also three small couches at the corner of the room which was used as a temporary rest area. It was the perfect place to study and Chan was thankful that his parents took a good amount of effort to make this small area for him and his siblings.

Chan opened the door and turned on the light switch. He allowed his friends to walk in before he shut the door behind him. His friends were looking around the area in with their mouths hung open since they’ve never been to this part of the house before. 

“Chan-hyung, how did you bring our school library into your home”, Felix commented with a smirk.

“Haha, real funny, Lix. Just be thankful I happen to have a comfortable place to accommodate everyone’s needs.”

“So, who is going to sit beside Channie-hyung?”, Changbin asked.

“Me!”, all the 00’liners said in unison.

All four heads turned towards each other and a stare down competition began. From the looks of it, none of them wanted to back down that easily.

“Okay, I’m sorry guys, but I’ve known Chan-hyung the longest so I get the special privilege to sit beside him”, Jisung said loudly.

“I’m sorry to burst your bubbles, Sungie, but I’m going to sit beside Chan-hyung cause I am the most obedient one among us all”, Seungmin said.

“Did you just call yourself obedient?”, Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter what you say, Min, cause I’m going to sit beside hyung since I need the most help in Maths.”

“If you need help in Maths then what about me? I need the extra guidance too”, Felix argued.

“Guys, please stop. I already made up my mind about the seating. Jeongin will sit on my left and Jisung will sit on my right.”

“Yes! See I told you-“

“And you are sitting beside me, not because of any privileges but because you wouldn’t even touch your workbook if you sit anywhere else.”

Jisung pouted at that statement while he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. 

“Wait a minute, why does Innie get to sit beside you?”, Hyunjin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because he asked me nicely at school.”

“Favouritism”, Seungmin mumbled.

Chan chose to ignore his friends’ pitiful whines as he went over to the table to sit down. Everyone followed him and took their respective places. All the books were laid out on the table and all stationaries were readied in front of them. So, they begin their study session.

\------------------------------------------

The peace that surrounded the room was too good to be true. Everyone was co-operating with him and they listened to instructions much better than Chan had expected. However, all good things must come to an end- which was why things started to take a particular turn after an hour.

“Hyung, can I use the toilet”, Hyunjin asked.

“Sure, Jinnie. Go ahead”, Chan said from where he stood next to Minho who was currently struggling with his essay writing.

“Hyung, can I use your other bathroom”, Jisung asked as he stood up from his seat.

“No, you sit back down.”

“Why?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.”

“Channie-hyung, I just want to use the toilet. What is the harm in that?”

“Fine, you can go to the toilet once Jinnie comes back.”

Jisung’s face lit up with excitement but Chan wasn't finished yet.

“And after you hand over that mini Playstation you got in your left pocket.”

Immediately, Jisung’s eyes widened like saucers.

“Told you he’ll find out”, Changbin snickered from where he was seated opposite of Jisung.

“How does he do that”, Jisung mumbled under his breath while he sat back down to complete his work.

Then, there was silence for the next few seconds before Felix broke the peace of the room.

“Hyung, do you have any snacks? I’m hungry.”

“Me too!”, Minho said.

“Can we have marshmallows?”, Jeongin asked hopefully.

“Sure, Innie. I’ll get tons of snacks for you guys once I’m done helping Seungmin here with algebra.”

“But that’s going to take forever”, Changbin whined.

Seungmin shot him an offended look as he crossed his arms.

“Yah! I’m not that bad in algebra. If you ask me, Sungie is even worst at it.”

“Well, I’m not going to deny that fact, Minnie but you realize that Hyunjin is no better than me either.”

“Hey, come to think of it, where is Jinnie-hyung? Shouldn’t he be back by now?”, Jeongin asked.

Chan perked his head up at that statement. Jeongin was right! Where had Hyunjin disappeared to?

“He probably escaped through the bathroom window”, Minho said with a chuckle.

Chan groaned at the very thought of it. Here he thought that Hyunjin was a reliable dongsaeng who wouldn’t do anything out of the ordinary. I guess he was terribly wrong to assume such things.

“Okay, I’m going to look for Hyunjin. The rest of you, stay here and try not to do anything stupid. Binnie, you’re in charge while I’m gone.”

“Yes!”

“Him?! Why not me?”, Minho asked.

“No offence, Minho but the last time I left you in charge one of us went missing and that did not end up well.”

“Yah, it wasn’t my fault that Felix decided to wander off on his own to chase a butterfly!”

“That was a pretty butterfly”, Felix said with a small smile.

Chan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to argue now, so he decided not to press on the matter any further.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Chan ran out of the door and decided to check if anyone was still in the bathroom. Even from afar, Chan saw the toilet door was slightly ajar which indicated that no one was inside. Chan searched every room upstairs but he didn’t find anyone. He even asked his two siblings if they had seen Hyunjin, but they shook their heads and told Chan they had no clue. So, he went downstairs and hoped that his friend was somewhere there. With every step he took, he hoped that Minho’s words weren’t true.

While he was downstairs, he searched the living room and the other rooms downstairs, but he found no one. However, during his search, Chan's senses met with the smell of delicious food. He knew that his mother was cooking dinner now and judging by the smell, Chan knew that it was going to taste as good as it smelled.

So, Chan decided to pay his mother a small visit in the kitchen and maybe get a taste of tonight’s dinner while he was at it. Chan walked over to the kitchen but he froze at the entrance when he saw that his mother wasn’t alone.

While his mother was cooking, Hyunjin was standing beside her with an attentive look on his face while his mother talked animatedly about some kind of recipe and ingredients which sounded foreign to Chan.

_So, this was where he was this whole time!_

Chan didn’t know if he should be happy or furious right now.

Hyunjin must have sensed another presence in the kitchen because his eyes averted from his mother for a moment and it landed directly on Chan. The younger flinched slightly in shock while a startled yelp escaped his mouth. The sudden sound startled his mother and caused her to turn around as well.

“Ah, Channie, it’s just you. I was wondering when you were going to stop by.”

Chan walked closer to them. His mother smiled warmly at him but Hyunjin looked like he was having an internal debate of deciding his next move. Chan assumed that Hyunjin was about to flee from his spot but then the latter made no signs of movement after a while. So, Chan was glad that he made his decision wisely. Otherwise, a game of cat and mouse would have begun and between Hyunjin and Chan, the older boy was obviously the faster runner.

“Hi eomma, I was just searching for Hyunjin. I didn’t know he would be lingering in the kitchen”, Chan said casually.

Chan spared a glance at Hyunjin and noticed that his shoulders tensed under the pressure of such simple words while his eyes were fixed on the food on the stove.

“Oh, he happened to drop by the kitchen because of his curious nose and he ended up asking me about the recipe. I honestly didn’t know Hyunjin was interested in cooking till just now. It’s nice to see young people taking an interest in these things.”

Hyunjin rubbed his neck sheepishly as he giggled in a rather awkward manner

“Thank you for sharing with me, auntie. I’ll be following Chan now.”

“No problem, Hyunjin-ah. Next time if you want to know more, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Hyunjin bowed slightly and thanked Chan’s mother once again before following Chan out of the kitchen. The moment they were out of ear-shot, Chan did a mental countdown in his head.

_He is going to start rambling in 3…2…1_

“Hyung, I’m so, so, so, sorry. I know I was supposed to come back after a while but then I smelled something so good and I couldn’t help myself. Then, your eomma was so kind to let me taste it and since I love cooking I couldn’t help but ask for the recipe and then-“

“Hyunjin, calm down. I’m not even mad at you.”

“Oh, Chan-hyung, you don’t understand I- oh, wait a sec, you’re not mad?”

Chan chuckled as he led Hyunjin up the stairs.

“No, I mean, I kind of was but how can I be mad when all you wanted to do was to learn a new recipe?”

Hyunjin breathed out a sigh of relief.

“So, you will still help me with my Maths work?”, he asked timidly.

“Of course, Jinnie.”

Chan and Hyunjin walked side by side until they arrived at the front of the study room. However, when he turned the knob to open the door, he was met with pure silence and not even a single silhouette lingered in the room. Hyunjin gasped while Chan continued to stare at the space in front of him with a grim expression.

He should have seen this coming. It wasn’t like he was friends were a bunch of obedient kids anyway.

“Where is everyone?”

Chan and Hyunjin jumped away from the door frame and turned around to find Seungmin looking at them with a confused expression. Chan exhaled shakily while Hyunjin still had a hand on his heart while he held the wall to support himself.

“Seungmin, you almost gave us a heart attack.”

“Sorry, hyung. I was about to make my presence known until I got distracted by all this”, Seungmin replied while he gestured to the place around him.

“Wait, you don’t know where they ran off to?”, Hyunjin asked.

“Nope. They were all still here when I excused myself to go to the toilet, but at least they had the courtesy to leave us a note.”

Chan turned his attention to the whiteboard and noticed that there were a few scribbles and a note written on it. Curiously, all three of them walked towards the whiteboard and Hyunjin read the note aloud.

_I’m so sorry, Chan-hyung. If you get this message, I hope you’ve found Jinnie. Just so you know, everyone got excited once you’ve left and they decided to play a little game of hide-and-seek. I tried to stop them but the force was strong among them. I was overthrown by Jisung’s persistence and Minho’s arm pinch. So, if you can’t beat them, you join them, right? Sorry, I let you down Chan. Please don’t be mad. Have fun finding us!_

_-Binnie-_

“I can’t tell if Binnie-hyung was glad to join them or is he sincerely sorry”, Seungmin deadpanned.

Chan groaned as he planted his head on the whiteboard in front of him.

Why? Why him?

“We’ll find them, hyung”, Hyunjin said while he gave Chan a strong pat of encouragement.

Chan gave himself a moment to regain his composure before he gave Hyunjin and Seungmin a nod. Compared to everyone in the group, he was glad that at least Hyunjin and Seungmin took instructions better than the rest.

“Okay, let’s do this!”

\----------------------------------------

The room temperature had gotten a little chiller but Chan was glad that the cold didn’t bother him as much since he was snuggled in some nice comfy pyjamas.

“Today, was a blast!”, Jisung commented while his laugh echoed in the room.

Chan groaned while he sulked at the very reminder of what happened today. Currently, he was lying down with his friends; side by side on a long comforter they had laid out on the floor. All nine of them were snuggled in blankets while their heads were cushioned with soft, fluffy pillows. Chan was sandwiched between Hyunjin and Seungmin since both of them were the only ones who had gained his favour today.

He had forgiven the others for their disapproving acts, but he still needed some space for now. However, when Jisung brought up the subject again, he couldn’t help but feel irritation bubbling within him.

“Today, was a disaster”, he said drily.

“Come on, hyung. Are you still mad at us?”, Felix asked.

“Well, how do you think I feel, Lee Felix Yongbok!”

“The full names are never a good sign”, Jeongin murmured to Jisung who was lying down on his right.

“But Chan-hyung, at least we got to study a little bit. We can always continue some of it tomorrow”, Changbin said timidly.

“Yeah, a little. What you all learned today was the bare minimum!”

“I don’t mean to interrupt on our little pity party, but I’m still curious to how you manage to hide in the washing machine”, Seungmin said-his question directed to Felix. 

“I-well, I just gain the right momentum and jumped in it?”

“With my help, of course”, Jisung added.

“But how could you breathe while the opening was covered?”, Seungmin asked.

“Well, I left a small gap in between for my convenience but I kind of closed it fully when I saw Hannah coming my way.”

Chan didn’t know whether he should have laughed or been shocked at that moment. While he was finding for his friends, he heard his sister's scream coming from the laundry area. He was worried so he rushed down there and he found the place in a mess. Clothes littered the entire area; his sister was on the floor while Felix stood up in the washing machine with a dirty shirt hanging down on his head.

“Yah, Lix. You really gave poor Hannah a fright”, Hyunjin said.

“But I apologized! I even promised to bake her some brownies when I get back home.”

“ Besides Felix, I was shocked to find Changbin-hyung hiding in the storeroom”, Seungmin said.

“Yeah, what were you thinking, hyung? You of all people should know the consequences of hiding in such a place”, Hyunjin said.

Everyone knew that Changbin has a bad dust allergy. After they’ve found Felix, Chan and the others were passing by the storeroom when Seungmin heard a small sneeze coming inside. Out of all people, Chan had least expected to discover Changbin in there. The latter had a terrible sinus after that and Chan’s mother had to give him some herbal tea to stop his never-ending sneezes. At least now he was only sniffling and his nose wasn’t as red as it was before.

“I know I shouldn’t have done that, but I had nowhere else to hide”, Changbin whined.

“Well, if you ask me, Jisung’s hiding place was equally disastrous”, Chan said.

“Where did you hide, Sungie”, Felix asked curiously.

“Oh, he hid in Lucas's bedroom”, Hyunjin said.

“Yup, under his bed”, Seungmin added.

“I still can’t believe you got my brother to cover for you”, Chan grumbled.

“Well, that’s what friends are for”, Jisung said.

“And then, Minho-hyung had the brilliant idea of hiding in the bathtub while Jeongin hid in the garden shrubs outside”, Seungmin said.

“The bathtub was pretty comfortable”, Minho said.

“Yeah, we know”, Chan said.

“What do you mean by that?”, Changbin asked.

“When we found Minho-hyung, he was asleep in the bathtub”, Hyunjin said.

“What?! No way, hyung”, Jisung said surprisingly.

“I couldn’t help it. I was exhausted”, Minho replied simply.

“At least your hiding place was comfortable. I almost got stung by a bee”, Jeongin said.

“You guys are surely something”, Chan said with a tired sigh.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a good moment. Each person was stuck in their own world of thoughts until Chan sighed again and got up in a seated position.

“I guess that’s why you’re my friends.”

Everyone turned to face Chan and saw a small smile forming on the older boy’s face.

“You know, my dad told me a few good stories last weekend.”

Chan didn’t have to say anything else. Immediately, everyone got a bit more comfortable while they hushed one another to be quiet and paid all of their attention to the older boy. His seven friends loved stories and Chan was usually the best storyteller among them. The older boy chuckled when he saw their child-like eagerness. All the tension in the room had vanished and the older boy decided that telling a story would bring them all together. It was also Chan’s way of saying: _it’s all good now._

So when everyone was ready, Chan took a deep breath, cleared his throat and begun his tale.


	2. Trouble in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to go for a hike in the woods, Minho fails to return before sunset.  
> Now, the members will have to search for him in the middle of the dark woods and hopefully bring him home safely. Unbeknown to them that the woods are filled with surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!!!!! With another one-shot idea.  
> Actually, this story was heavily inspired by a TMNT eps( yes, this girl here is an ultimate ninja fangirl!) by the name of Within the Woods. I had chills when I watched that ep for the first time. So, I thought: Yeah, let's turn this into a skz fanfic! And here is the result of my imagination. I hope that you guys enjoy it!  
> P.S: The villain in this story is based on the TMNT ep..so yeah. All rights go to Nickelodeon for that one.

“MINHO-HYUNG!”

“HYUNG! WHERE ARE YOU?”

“LEE KNOW-HYUNG!”

Chan felt the anxiety doubled in him whenever they didn’t get a response.

It was night. The sky was dark and the surrounding was getting chillier by the second. The trees rustle in the wind and everything that was ever peaceful about the place felt off. It felt like the calm before the storm-only thing, the storm was arriving faster than he had expected.

Chan used his free hand to run through his hair in a rather stressful manner. He was supposed to be the leader of Stray Kids. He was the oldest among them, the most responsible one out of the bunch, yet here he was, standing on the porch of their farmhouse with a wooden crutch in his left hand.

Not long ago, their company had rented out an old farmhouse in a remote area for all eight of them to rest. They were here for two reasons. One, since they all needed a break from the spotlight and two because he had injured his left foot pretty bad during one of their dance rehearsals. Now, he couldn’t even walk properly without the support of his trusty crutch and it sucked.

For days, they have been coping well. The others found the farm life to be interesting and they took a certain interest in exploring the grounds. There was even a forest a few meters away from their home. Many of the members took the pleasure to use it for hikes or to just take a stroll for fresh air.

Today, Minho felt especially bored during the evening and he decided to take a walk through the woods. Unfortunately, he never came back before sundown. They waited a while longer since everyone decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Now, the night sky was above them but Minho was still nowhere in sight. He was not responding to their calls nor was he anywhere in sight. At that moment, Chan knew that he had to come up with a plan.

“Alright guys, I need you to gather around.”

Immediately, everyone stood before the leader with expectant looks on their faces.

“I can’t assume anything but I have a feeling that Minho needs help. So, I think that it’s practical for everyone to split into two groups of three and go look for him.”

“Split up?”,Changbin asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

“At night?”, Hyunjin asked as he gulped.

“Hyung, don’t you think we should call the police or something?”, Seungmin said.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. We are quite far away from the city and it's going to take a while for the authorities to arrive. I don’t think we should waste any more time. But don’t worry, if it’s something serious, I’ll be sure to call the police.”

“That sounds like a plan”, Felix said.

“So Binnie, you will go with Hyunjin and Jeongin. Jisung, Felix and Seungmin, you three can go together.”

“Wait, why am I going with Binnie-hyung?”, Jeongin asked.

“And why am I stuck in the same group as the twins?”, Seungmin asked.

“Hey!”, the twins said in unison.

“Guys, no arguments, please. You are in the group for a reason.”

“What about you, hyung?”, Hyunjin asked.

“I’ll be waiting here in case Minho comes back. I wouldn’t be much of a help out there anyway”, Chan said bitterly.

He turned away from his teammates since he didn’t want to see the pitiful look in their eyes. He knew what he told them was the truth. If he went with them, he would slow them down.

“Okay, then take care of yourself, hyung. We’ll be back with Minho-hyung”, Jisung smiled as gave Chan a determined look.

Chan looked up and smiled upon hearing his dongsaeng optimism. It was a small spark of hope but it meant a lot to the leader.

“Take care of yourselves too. Look out for each other and please be safe.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why did we take the left route again?”, Seungmin groaned as his face got slapped with a low tree branch for the third time.

“Because my mother always told me that even though your heart is on the left, it is always right. So, trust me when I say that the left way is always the right way”, Felix said with a chuckle.

Seungmin felt his right eye twitch in irritation, but he took a few deep breaths to keep his cool.

“I hope your wise words gets us somewhere or else you two owe me a Day6 concert ticket”, Seungmin muttered.

All three of them flashed their flashlights around as they walked through the woods. Seungmin led the way while Jisung and Felix trailed behind him side by side. So far, all Seungmin saw was trees, bugs and more wild plants. Occasionally, they tried to call out for Minho’s name but their voices ended up echoing through the forest in vain.

“I hope Minho-hyung is okay”, Jisung said aloud after a while.

Seungmin felt his own heartache with worry. Sure, both of them act like cats and dogs at times, but Minho was still his hyung. He cared for Seungmin and the others like family. So, knowing that he was out there in the wild alone, it scared Seungmin.

“We’ll find him, Sungie. Don’t worry”, Seungmin turned around and shot him a small smile.

However, as he turned his attention back to the trail in front of him, he didn’t expect the next tree branch to be that close to him. Before he could avoid it, the branch came in contact with his face. Seungmin groaned loudly as he swatted the branch away from him.

_Why can’t this forest have mercy on my face! Is it so hard-_

His train of thoughts was interrupted when his eye caught sight of a familiar-looking thing. He grabbed the branch and pulled it towards him. He took the thing off the branch and turned around to show it to the twins. Jisung gasped while Felix’s eyes widen.

“That’s hyung’s bandanna!”

“How did it get up there?”, Felix asked as he looked between the bandanna and the tree.

“I’m not sure, but at least we know we are on the right track.”

Seungmin turned around and eyed the trail in front of him. The trail was going deeper into the woods and Seungmin was sure that they have not been in this deep before. They would usually hike in the friendlier parts of the woods in broad daylight. So, knowing that Minho went deeper than the usual path, it sparked a kind of fear in Seungmin.

He knew his hyung was not reckless. He knew that his hyung would not cross boundaries if it meant danger. So, what made him run deeper into the woods?

“Do…do you think there is someone else here besides us?”, Jisung asked nervously.

The statement made Seungmin’s blood run cold and his body shivered in fright.

“I…I hope not”, Seungmin stammered.

“Let’s stick together guys. Just in case”, Felix said as he glued himself to Jisung’s side.

Seungmin nodded. Together, they ventured deeper into the woods while they stuck close to each other’s side. All three of them ended up walking side by side. Along the way, Seungmin noticed that Jisung hadn’t made a peep while Felix became jumpier than usual. On the other hand, he became more alert and the observing side of him seemed to have doubled.

Seungmin didn’t know how much time had passed but he was sure that the silence of the woods was suffocating.

“Hey…hey guys, do you want to know a joke?”, Felix asked.

“A joke?”

“Yeah, Lix. Tell us!”, Seungmin said in an overly enthusiastic way.

He was not usually the most eager person to listen to jokes, but at times like these, his nerves always did wonders to his brain. Plus, he needed the distraction.

“Okay. What happened to the robber who stole a lamp?”

“I don’t know, Lix. What happened?”, Jisung asked after giving it some thought.

“He got a _light_ sentence.”

It was probably a lame joke but it made Jisung and Seungmin giggled. The tension around them lessened and Seungmin felt like he could breathe again.

“Oh, oh, I have one! What happened when the monster swallowed Big Ben?”

There was a silence that settled over the group while they thought about it. In the end, they shook their head since they had no clue.

“He found it _time_ - _consuming_.”

Felix burst out laughing while Seungmin had to hush the freckled boy while trying to calm down his own giggles.

“Oh man, I’m sorry for being loud but that was a good one.”

“What about you, Minnie? Do you have one?”, Jisung asked.

“Well, I think I have one. What happens when there…is a shack in front of us.”

His voice dropped to a mere whisper in a matter of seconds as he stared at the clearing ahead. Felix and Jisung were puzzled by his sudden reaction.

“Is that the joke? Cause it sounded more of like a statement to me”, Felix said.

“Guys, look”, Seungmin said as he pointed ahead.

Felix and Jisung turned their attention to where he was pointing and felt as if the air got knocked out of their lungs. Standing in front of them was a small dilapidated old shack. Everything about it screamed wrong and it made the place feel eerie- as if the place they were in was not spooky enough. A rational part of Seungmin felt the need to run as far away from the place as possible. However, his instincts urged him to check the place out.

“Oh, there is an actual shack in front of us”, Felix said drily.

“Should…should we go around it?”, Jisung asked.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think we should check it out”, Seungmin said.

“Min, are you sure that’s a good idea? What if someone is inside?”, Jisung said.

“I don’t think there is anyone inside. The lights are off. Besides, what if hyung was-“

Seungmin words were cut off by a blood-curdling scream which echoed through the woods.

A scream far too familiar to ignore.

\---------------------------------------------

Changbin was seriously regretting his so call _I_ _love_ _dark_ statement. The atmosphere around him had given him Goosebumps and the fact that everything was so pitch black around him made him feel insecure. His only source of light came from the flashlight in his hand. Other than that, he was vulnerable and he was certain that anything could jump out and attack him at any moment.

Despite his feelings, he knew that he couldn’t cower. He was the hyung in the group. So, he had to be the protector and the leader of the group even though he was feeling anything but brave right now. So, he tried to facade the bravery on his face as they went deeper and deeper into the unknown.

Although, even a fool would know when their closest friends were hiding something.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Changbin stopped in his tracks and turned around to face a worried-looking Hyunjin. The older forced a small smile on his lips and hoped it was enough to prove he was ‘ _okay’_.

“Yeah, I’m ok, Jinnie. Why do you ask?”, he said with a kind of strain to his voice.

“Because your shoulders are hunched and I can see you flinching every few seconds.”

“Oh…”

_I’m not that good in hiding my emotions after all._

Either that or Hyunjin is just that good at observing people.

Changbin sighed as he tried to form the right words in his head.

No point lying about his feelings at this point. He was pretty sure that the others were on the same boat as him anyway.

“I’m okay, Hyunjin-ah. Just a little unsettled with all this, you know. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m not exactly a fan of the dark.”

Jeongin giggled from where he stood beside Hyunjin.

“That’s not something new, hyung. Everyone knows that you are a little fluffy baby.”

Changbin giggled as he felt a kind of warmth spread through him.

He was not alone! There was nothing to be scared of! He was with his brothers!

“You’re right, Innie. Now, allow baby Changbinnie to guide you through this woods of terror. Hopefully, through this mission, we can find the missing old grumpy cat.”

Hyunjin and Jeongin laughed as they shook their heads.

“Hyung is going to make you pay when he hears about this”, Hyunjin said.

Changbin smiled as he took note of the other’s choice of words. He was glad that they were certain that they would find Minho instead of an _if._

\------------------------------------------------

The deeper they got into the woods, the more restless Jeongin became.

He didn’t know why, but he felt like there were eyes on him. There were times where he would turn around, but he came face to face with nothing in particular. He guessed that Hyunjin must have sensed his fear since the latter wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked.

As they reached a certain part of the woods, Jeongin felt shivers going up to his spine in some kind of warning. He thought he was just being paranoid.

That was until he heard the sound of twigs snapping.

Everyone stopped in their tracks while they flashed their flashlights around. All three of them listened intently for any other sounds which might have indicated as a threat.

“Minho-hyung? Is that you?”, Jeongin called out uncertainly.

There was no response.

The woods continued to remain silent.

“What do you think that was Binnie-hyung?”, Hyunjin asked.

He was met with silence.

“Hyung, why aren’t you-“

Jeongin gasped when he turned around to face nothing but the darkness of the woods.

Changbin was nowhere in sight.

“Hyung? Hyung?”

“Changbin-hyung, this is not funny. If you’re trying to scare us, then you better quit it!”, Hyunjin called out exasperatedly.

The sound of rustling bushes could be heard accompanied by the snapping of twigs in the distance.

Jeongin and Hyunjin huddled close to each other as they flashed their lights around.

Something wasn’t right. He could feel it. He was sure Hyunjin felt it too.

“Jinnie-hyung, what should we do?”

“I…I don’t know-“

_Snap_

Hyunjin and Jeongin turned towards their left when they heard the same sound again. The flashlight was shaking in Hyunjin’s hands as he gulped.

“Who…who’s there? Show yourself!”

Jeongin knew that Hyunjin regretted his words the moment it tumbled out of his mouth.

In the distant, they heard footsteps walking towards them.

It definitely didn’t sound human either.

“I.N, RUN!”

Hyunjin and Jeongin sprinted down the path. They had no clue where they were heading. They just knew that safety was the key at the moment.

Jeongin ran in the front with Hyunjin right at his tail.

They sprinted through the forest grounds and Jeongin never looked back once. He was high on adrenaline and his only instinct at that moment was to stay a safe distance from whatever was chasing them.

Jeongin felt his whole body ache while his legs felt heavier with each passing minute. However, he refused to stop. He could hear strange noises from time to time, but he tried not to pay much attention to it. He blocked out those noises and focused solely on the path ahead. He knew he had to keep going.

Over time, his movements were getting sluggish and he was a little bit disorientated due to fatigue. Due to this, Jeongin didn’t notice there was a thick tree root in front of him. He tripped over it and fell forward. His whole body came in contact with the earthy ground and his whole body rolled a few times on the hard surface until it came to a stop. He lost his flashlight in the process so he couldn’t see his surroundings as well as he did before. He could only depend on the moonlight to illuminate the woods around him. On top of that, the pain that coursed through his body was enough to keep him immobile on the ground.

He couldn’t move. He wanted to get up but his limps felt heavy as if it weighed a ton. He groaned with every move he made. He knew he had to keep going.

He couldn’t stop now or else Hyunjin would…..

His eyes widened upon realization as he propped himself up on his elbows hastily.

He was met with nothing but the trees.

Hyunjin who was supposed to be behind him was gone.

“No, no, no….”

_This can’t be happening._

_“_ HYUNJIN-HYUNG!”

The silence had never been this defying.

Now, that the reality had sunk in, a single tear trickled down his cheek.

He was all alone.

_Snap._

Or was he?

The sound of twigs snapping was never a good sign. Jeongin roughly wiped his tears away as he went back into panic mode. He frantically looked around for his flashlight. He knew it was there somewhere. 

_Crack._

Every time he heard that sound, it meant certain doom. It was a reminder that he was next.

_Where was that flashlight when you needed it?_

_Snap._

As the noise became louder, the faster his heart began to beat. At last, his fingers brushed against a familiar object. Quickly, he grabbed ahold of it and turned it on. Now, that he had his light source back, his brain screamed for him to move but his body didn’t cooperate. His legs still throbbed from the impact of the fall and he was sure that fear had paralyzed part of his body.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Jeongin shone the light in the direction of the sound. His heart plummeted to the bottom of his chest the moment the light landed on the thing that had been chasing him.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Most of all, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The thing in front of him was not human nor was it an animal. He didn’t even know that such a thing could even walk the face of this Earth.

Long green vines shoot towards him as it wrapped around his ankle and began to pull him towards it. Jeongin let out the most horrifying scream he ever let out in his life as the sound echoed through the darkness of the once silent woods.

\------------------------------------------------------

The moment Jisung discovered that Minho didn’t arrive home in time, he began to worry.

He knew that something was not right. He knew that their hyung needed help.

So, when they ventured into the woods to look for him, Jisung kept his guard up and his eyes peeled for anything which could direct them to him. He thought that everything was going fine until they found that creepy looking shack. Then, Seungmin, the most practical one out of the bunch, thought that it was a good idea to go in and check the place out.

Jisung thought that the other had lost his mind.

I mean, since when was going into an old abandoned shack ever a good idea?

Then, while they were contemplating their decision, that’s when they heard it.

A scream so horrifying that it sent chills down his spine. To make matters worse, he knew that the scream belonged to someone they all knew very well.

“Guys, was that Innie?”, Felix asked shakily.

Nobody dared to reply since they all knew the answer to that question very well.

“Oh no, there is something out there! First, it got hyung and now it attacked Innie. Maybe it even got Hyunjin and Changbin?! Oh no! Are we next? Please don’t tell me we’re next! I don’t want to be-“

“Lix, calm down! You’re hyperventilating. Please, calm down and breathe”, Jisung said as he placed a comforting hand on Felix’s back.

Felix took a few deep breathes before settling down a little. All three of them shared a look with each other as they tried to figure out their next move.

“I think we should still go and check the place out. We might find something useful”, Seungmin said.

As much as Jisung wanted to go against the idea, he knew that Seungmin was right. Going into a creepy shack was not a good idea, but at this point, something big was going on and this shack may hold the answers they needed to help their friends.

“Alright, let’s go, but stay close”, Jisung said.

Everyone nodded as they came up to the entrance of the shack. Seungmin opened the old wooden door and flashed his light inside.

Thankfully, there was no one inside, but the place was a mess. It was a small shack. There were a lot of tools stored around the place and there was a cupboard stored at the right corner of the place. Besides that, the entire shack was littered with small twisty vines that covered the walls and some parts of the floor.

All three of them stepped into the shack as they closed the door behind them. Jisung followed Seungmin as they inspected some of the tools and old rolls of paper which was tucked at the corner of the floor.

“Looks like this used to be an old workshop”, Seungmin muttered.

“Yeah, but I guess whoever who used this place doesn’t come here anymore. Almost everything here is covered in dust.”

“I guess that guy had a bad taste in location.”

Jisung giggled at the statement, but it instantly died down when his eyes landed on the green strips in front of him.

“Hey, Minnie?”

“Hm?”

“Do you find it weird that this place is covered in vines? Like where is it even coming from?”

Seungmin flashed his light around and furrowed his brow as he realized that Jisung had a good point.

“You’re right, Ji. This looks pretty-“

“AHHHHH!”

Jisung and Seungmin were startled by Felix’s scream and immediately ran towards the freckled boy. Felix was standing at the back corner of the room. His eyes were widened in shock and his face was pale.

“Lix! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”, Jisung asked.

The latter pointed a shaky finger ahead. Seungmin and Jisung turned towards the direction he pointed.

At first, Jisung was puzzled by the large mass of vines and moss which seemed to overlap each other and coil around each other like some kind of plant cocoon. Then, as his eyes scanned the thing in front of him, he gasped.

A finger was sticking out of the cocoon.

A human finger.

_Could it be?_

Without hesitation, Jisung run back to the front and got out a pair of gardening scissors and a machete before he ran back to the group. He passed the machete to Seungmin and the both of them started cutting the vines, little by little while Felix held up the flashlight for them to see. The more they cut the more prominent and recognizable the trapped figure became. At last, they cut the last vine and the unconscious figure dropped into Felix’s outstretched arms.

The freckled boy carefully lowered Minho down and reached out for his wrist and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

“Hyung is okay. His pulse is a little weak but he’ll be alright.”

Seungmin and Jisung carefully placed their tools aside as they crouched down beside Felix. Currently, Minho’s head was propped up on Felix’s lap. The older boy was slightly paler than usual and his arms and legs were covered in dried mud. He even had a small cut on his right cheek and his left elbow was bruised. Other than that, he was still breathing and he looked like he was in a peaceful slumber.

“I wonder who kidnapped him. Like which human would cocoon a person in a bunch of plants?”, Seungmin said.

“I don’t know, but I think we should get back to Chan-hyung”, Felix said.

“But what about Innie and the others? They could be in trouble”, Jisung reminded.

“True. Okay, what if one of us gets hyung back to Chan-hyung and call the police while the other two of us go and find for them”, Seungmin suggested.

“Go…go look for them?”, Felix gulped.

“I can get Minho-hyung back home”, Jisung suggested.

“Great, let’s move.”

Jisung managed to get Minho on his back and he succeeded to get a good grip on his limp being. Then, they went out of the door and Jisung looked at the path in front of him.

_Okay, all he had to do was follow that trail straight home._

He was about to get out his flashlight when he remembered he left it inside on one of the tables.

_I better go and get it._

Suddenly, he heard a muffled sound from behind him. When he turned around, he had a shock of his life when he saw that Seungmin and Felix were trapped by thick vines against a nearby tree which coiled around their bodies to secure them in place. Their mouths were covered as they stared at Jisung with pleading eyes.

Jisung couldn’t hear their words but he knew that they wanted him to run.

Before he was next.

Then again, he couldn’t find it in him to leave behind his two friends.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Jisung gulped as he turned towards the sound hesitantly.

At that moment, he wished he didn’t have.

The figure in front of him was twice his height and three times his size. It was a being who was made up of vines and weeds from the tip of his head to the bottom of his toes. The being even wore an old overall which he might have found in the old shack. The being had cold blue eyes which glowed dangerously in the night and his smile was like the ones you would only find on a creepy Jack O Lantern.

_Well, I’m screwed._

Jisung got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Seungmin muffle yelled at him. He knew that as much as he wanted to stand by his friend’s side, he couldn’t- not when Minho was on his back unconscious. He needed help and so does the others.

Jisung spared one last glance at his friends before taking off on the path. Jisung was usually a fast runner, but his speed had decreased slightly due to the extra load he carried on his back. Nevertheless, he pushed forward with every ounce of strength he had. The path in front of him was illuminated by the moonlight-it wasn’t much but it was something.

Behind him, he could hear the creature coming at him. He could hear its footsteps; he could hear the way he snapped twigs and pushed away the branches which were in his way. Yet, despite its size, it still managed to pull off the element of surprise on them.

He ran, jumped and even avoided a few vines the creature had conjured up to block his path. The more vigorous he moved, the more groans and grunts he could hear coming from Minho. As much as Jisung wanted to give him a comfortable piggy-back ride, the situation didn’t allow such things.

Jisung was sure he was about to make it. He knew they were getting close.

_Just a little bit further!_

The clearing was up ahead. He could see the farmhouse and the familiar-looking swing set which was at their backyard.

He wanted to cry in relief, knowing that he was home and he was going to be safe.

Then again, there was a reason why they always said that an early victory is never the case.

Jisung didn’t know why he didn’t notice the thick vine which swung out of nowhere. He didn’t even know that such a thick vine could even exist.

However, here he was so close to victory yet so far.

The thick vine collided with his side and tossed him over towards the clearing of the woods. His body hit the ground which such force until all the air was knocked out of his lungs. At the same time, Minho rolled over on the ground beside him in his unconscious state.

The moment the vines touched his ankle, he knew he was done for.

_I’m sorry, hyung._

\-------------------------------------------------------

Chan was getting uneasy.

He had been sitting in the hall as his mind got mixed with all kinds of thoughts.

The moment his teammates walked into the woods alone, he began to rethink his decisions.

Should he have gone with them?

Was sending them out to find for Minho the best decision?

He didn’t know. However, as time passed, he began to get edgy. The living room he was in was no help either. Sure, he needed to sit down and rest his leg.

Yet, how can one rest when their friends were out in the wild?

So, he went out to the porch. There, he kept pacing back and forth as he glanced out into the clearing every once in a while.

Until at some point, he knew that he couldn’t take it anymore.

To get his mind off worrying, he decided to try walking. When his members were around, they never allowed him to walk anywhere without a crutch. So, he couldn’t actually test out how good has his leg become. He placed the crutch at the side of the wall, as he tried to walk slowly.

_Right, left, right, left._

He repeated those words in his head as he moved around the backyard. Occasionally, he would hiss in pain due to the sudden pressure placed on his bad leg but he would try to balance himself and continue the same process. He was glad that he could at least take small steps now without losing balance. So, that was a good sign.

As he was repeating the same pattern over and over again, he heard the sound of rustling leaves coming from nearby. He turned his attention towards the sound. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_Maybe it was them! They were coming back!_

Chan squinted his eyes in a desperate attempt to get a glimpse of his members.

Then, out of nowhere, he saw two figures rolled out of the clearing as their bodies thudded painfully against the ground. Chan felt his whole body tensed when he noticed that it was Jisung and Minho. The latter looked pale and unconscious while Jisung’s face contorted in pain. Then, out of nowhere, Chan saw that long thick vines were moving towards them.

_Wait!? Moving?_

Chan had to do a double-take. Those things were indeed moving! How or when this became a thing-Chan didn’t know. However, the moment those thick things wrapped around Jisung’s and Minho’s ankle, he knew he had to do something.

“JISUNG! MINHO!”

Chan limped towards them as fast as he could. He tried to go faster but even at this pace, his left leg was already struggling to keep up.

Jisung must have heard Chan’s yell since the latter had already turned on his side as he looked at Chan with big eyes filled with fear.

“HYUNG! PLEASE, HELP US!”

Chan was so close to him. Jisung had one hand outstretched towards him while he kicked and moved to get the vines off him.

He was so close yet so far.

Before Chan could even come in contact with the younger boy, the vines pulled on their ankles and dragged them back into the dark forest with full force.

“HYUNG!”

“NO! SUNGIE! MINHO!”

Chan dropped on his knees as his mind reeled with so many thoughts.

Why? Why did he send them out there in the first place?

Now, they were all in danger.

His eyes welled up with tears as he formed his hand into a fist.

He turned around and saw his crutch propped up against the wall of the farmhouse- waiting for him to make his next move.

He brushed his tears away as he forced himself to get up on his shaky legs.

He knew what he had to do.

\---------------------------------------------------

Felix groaned as he stirred from his unconscious state.

_Where am I? Why is it so cold? Did someone leave the air conditioner running again?_

He expected to be somewhere in his warm bedroom, under his blankets.

So, why was he wrapped up in vines while his leg dangled a few meters off the floor?

He had no clue.

Felix blinked a couple of times to get his eyes adjusted to the surrounding light. When he looked around, he found that Seungmin and Changbin were in the same situation as him. Changbin dangled on Felix’s right while Seungmin on his left. Meanwhile, Hyunjin and Jeongin leaned against the wall in a row. All of them were unconscious except for him and Hyunjin.

“Huh? What? Jinnie? You’re stuck here too?”

Hyunjin’s attention snapped towards Felix. The other looked both relieved and terrified at the same time.

“Felix, thank goodness you’re up. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, just a little sore. That thing almost squeezed the life out of me earlier. Speaking about it, where did it go? Is it outside?”, Felix asked fearfully.

“No, I don’t think so. He wasn’t around for some time now.”

“Thank goodness”, Felix said as he sighed in relief.

“By the way, why are you and Seungmin the only ones here? Where is Hannie?”

The question sparked a kind of realization in Felix as he recalled all the events that happened to him before being knocked out cold.

_Oh no….._

“That thing was after Jisung and Minho-hyung! Oh my goodness, I hope they’re okay.”

“What?! You guys found hyung?”

“Yeah, and that’s why that thing is still out there! It’s hunting down Jisung and hyung.”

“WHAT?!”

“It’s a long story, Jinnie. I promise I’ll tell you everything later but I think now we got to wake up the others before that thing returns.”

Hyunjin nodded as he nudged Jeongin’s leg with his foot while calling his name. He did it a couple of times until Jeongin grunted and lifted his head. The younger boy blinked his eyes a few times before he finally returned to reality. On the other hand, Felix used all his strength to swing his body from left to right. He successfully managed to bump himself into both Changbin and Seungmin. The force of the impact caused both of them to stir. They groaned and pried open their eyes after a while as they too came to their senses.

“Huh? What is this thing? Felix, what are we doing here?”, Changbin asked as he looked at the younger with wide eyes.

“Unfortunately, we are kind of held hostage by some kind of-“

“The Creep. That’s what we’re going to call him from now on”, Seungmin muttered from the corner.

“Okay? So, the Creep, nice name, by the way, has taken us all as hostages for an unknown reason and currently we are in his home.”

“This is his home?”, Jeongin asked as he looked around the place with a disgusted look.

“Yup, not that neat, huh?”, Seungmin said.

“Could use some housekeeping”, Hyunjin added.

“Okay guys, instead of giving your reviews about this thing’s home, why don’t we all think about better things like how on earth are we supposed to get out of here?”

“Hyung has a good point, guys”, Jeongin said.

“But how? Our hands are bounded and the three of us are literally dangling two feet off the floor.”

“Are you sure that’s two feet? It could be lesser than that”, Hyunjin commented.

“Or it could be more?”, Jeongin added.

“I’m not interested in the math now, guys. The point is we’re stuck and we got no way out!”

At that moment, the front door swung open as The Creep threw Jisung and Minho on the ground. Both of them were also wrapped in vines. Jisung wiggled around like a worm as he kept threatening the creature about turning him into fertilizer while Minho lay still in his unconscious state.

“Minho-hyung!”, Jeongin exclaimed.

“What did you do with him?”, Changbin growled.

The Creep didn’t say a word. He just stared at Changbin with his glowing cold eyes. It was void from any emotion and his stare sent shivers up Felix’s spine.

He didn’t know the true capability of this creature and he didn’t want to find out either.

“Why did you kidnap us in the first place? What do you want?”, Seungmin demanded.

The Creep tilted his head and stared at Seungmin with an unreadable expression. For a moment, Felix doubted that the creature could understand their language.

Then again, he should never be quick to assume such things.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them turned darker as The Creep smiled eerily. Then, to Felix’s horror, it picked up Minho from the ground and held him up like he was some kind of offering. The air in the room picked up and the wind was strong enough to blow the windows and the front door open. Even Felix, Changbin and Seungmin begin swinging from side to side as they collided into each other.

“Hey! Hey! You very bad thing! Put my hyung down, right now!”, Hyunjin yelled.

“No! Stop! What are you doing?!”, Jisung cried out exasperatedly.

The Creep closed his eyes as the vines around Minho began to glow vividly. The glow of the vines reached Minho and his entire being started to glow too. However, the brighter it glowed, the paler Minho got. His skin became drier and he looked like he was losing his youth bit by bit. Meanwhile, The Creep seemed to be getting healthier and he seemed to have grown a bit in size too.

At that moment, Felix felt his stomach churned as he came to a very horrible realization.

They were all gathered here to become some plant creature’s energy bar.

Felix knew that he had to do something or else that creature was going to suck the life out of his hyung. Even in his panic state, he was glad that his brain managed to come up with a solution that might actually work.

It was time to release his secret talent!

Ever since he was a young kid, he had this special talent of getting his shoes out without using his hands. It didn’t matter what kind of shoe he wore, he would somehow find a way to get out of it. So, at that moment, he wiggled and used his other foot to loosen his right shoe. When he felt it slip from his foot a little, he aimed and swung his foot with all his might. The shoe smacked The Creep right in the face which caused him to drop Minho.

Thankfully, the wind died down. Even the vines and Minho stopped glowing. His hyung looked a lot worse than he did before but at least he was still breathing.

Felix did an internal celebration at his mini victory until The Creep recovered from his pain and directed his cold stare towards him.

_Uh, oh!_

It did not look happy and Felix knew that something was coming his way.

The Creep made its way to Felix and grabbed the freckled boy harshly by his face. Felix squirmed as he screamed for the thing to have mercy on his poor face. However, he couldn’t do much. He was trapped and no amount of screaming from his friends was going to stop this thing from sucking him dry of any life source. 

So, Felix closed his eyes as he embraced himself for the worst.

_Well, guys, it’s been nice knowing you._

Felix waited and waited to feel pain or any kind of suffering that came with it. However, he was surprised when The Creep released his face and he felt the thing backing away from him.

“HEY, YOU! STEP AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!”

Felix’s eyes snapped open and he felt all kinds of mixed emotions when he came face to face with the guy standing outside the shack.

_Chan._

_\-------------------------------------------------_

Hyunjin had thought he had seen enough today.

He had to go through a creepy woods at night; get kidnapped by some kind of plant monster and watch as his hyung’s life almost flashed before his eyes.

He thought he had seen it all.

Then that was when a rock flew from the door as it hit The Creep square on the head right when he was about to attack Felix. At first, Hyunjin thought that another supernatural creature had popped out of nowhere to save them. However, when he heard a familiar voice yelling at The Creep to step away from them, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

_Chan._

The leader who couldn’t even walk properly on his two legs had somehow hiked through the dark woods alone and even miraculously tracked them down.

He knew that Chan was brave-probably the bravest one out of them besides Minho.

However, challenging a creature to come out and face him heads on in an injured state did not actually qualify under _bravery_ for Hyunjin.

To him, it was foolishness.

“Chan, what are you doing?”, Changbin yelled.

The Creep was already walking out the door and moving towards Chan. His heart picked up speed as he feared for his leader’s safety.

The last thing he wanted was for another friend to get hurt.

Hyunjin wanted to know what was going on. Since he was leaning against the wall, he couldn’t see the events that were taking place outside.

So, he decided to ask for help.

“Guys, can you tell me what’s going?”

“Yeah, we can’t see”, Jeongin added.

Jisung who had managed to get himself in an upright position, cleared his throat as he got his narrative mode on.

“Well, The Creep is getting closer to Chan-hyung in a rather slow pace. Chan looks like he is ready to rip that guy’s vines apart. Now, The Creep and hyung are having some kind of cliché stare down. Chan looks like he is warning that guy. Oh, oh, The Creep looks triggered! Gosh, what is hyung doing? Oh man, The Creep lunged at hyung and he managed to barely side-step it. He looks unstable on the crutch, oh, no, no he is okay guys. Wait, what?! The Creep shot a vine at hyung and snatched his crutch away! No! No! That’s cheating! No, hyung lost his balance and now he is on the ground! I repeated hyung is on the ground! This is a code red, guys!”

Hyunjin began to sweat and he gulped in fear.

_No, hyung you have to get up! Please!_

“Oh, guys. Hyung looks like he is in pain but he is crawling. He is crawling towards a bush. The Creep is walking towards him, but Chan is crawling faster than a newborn baby. Oh, wait? Is this a plot twist? Chan-hyung is reaching towards the bush. His hand his rummaging through the leaves. Oh no, The Creep caught him by the ankle. No! No, The Creep flung hyung towards the nearest tree. Hyung looks like he is in pain but he has something in his hand now? What is that? The Creep doesn’t seem to care about it though. He is walking towards Chan with no mercy. But wait, Chan is holding up the object and wait a minute! Why does that look like that old pesticide spray we found in the storeroom? Oh, now I see. The Creep is completely oblivious to hyung’s genius plan. The Creep is in the right spot and Chan-hyung gives that creature a taste of its own medicine. The pesticide is all over him and he is-“

A painful yet horrifying scream sounded from outside which sent shivers down his spine.

“Ouch, that has got to be painful. Oh, that thing collapsed! It’s on his back but Chan got up and he is still spraying it with those nasty chemicals. The Creep’s body has turned brown and it looks like the pesticide has made its vines rotten and nasty.”

As Jisung finished his sentence, Hyunjin felt the grip of the vines around him loosen. When he looked down, he saw that the vines had turned brown and it looked decayed. He glanced at Jeongin and noticed that his vines had decayed too.

Then, he heard a few grunts and groans coming from the room. When he looked up, he saw that Felix, Seungmin and Changbin were on the ground. The decayed vines must have snapped since it had grown weak to hold up their weights.

Heavy pants could be heard coming from Hyunjin’s right. When he turned towards the sound, he saw that Chan was holding the door for support as he tried to catch his breath.

“Hyung!”, Jeongin cried out.

Chan looked up and flashed a tired smile at their maknae.

“Innie! Guys, you’re all okay! Thank goodness.”

“Hyung, are you okay? How is your leg?”, Jisung asked.

“Don’t worry about me, Sungie. I’ll be alright”, Chan assured.

Then, their leader’s attention diverted to a very pale and sickly looking Minho. Chan’s face fell as the worried creased in his brows became evident.

“Don’t worry, hyung. He’s still breathing”, Changbin said.

“We can still save him!”, Felix added.

Hyunjin saw that determination overtook his leader as he stood tall once again. Without another word, the latter limped over to the scattered tools on the table and picked up the machete. He went to each person and freed them from their restraints.

Hyunjin sighed in relieved when the vines fell off his sides. His arm had long red marks and he was sure that it was going to be sore for the next few days.

Yet, that was a problem for another day.

For now, he was free and safe. That’s all that mattered for now.

Once everyone was free, everyone didn’t hesitate to move out of the old shack. Jisung had taken the responsibility to carry Minho again while Changbin managed to convince Chan to hop on his back so that the leader won’t have to put any more unnecessary pressure on his bad leg.

Together, they hurried out of the cabin and quicken their pace when they reached the trail. Despite their fatigue, Hyunjin and the others kept moving forward. Hyunjin almost cried in relief the moment they made it to the clearing of the forest.

As they crossed their backyard, Hyunjin could see flashing lights of red and blue illuminating the area.

_Hyung must have called for help._

When they reached the front of their house, he saw that an ambulance was there and their manager’s car was parked at the porch. The moment they came in sight, the medical team moved about to see to their needs. They got Minho and Chan on the stretcher and rushed them straight to the nearest hospital while the other members got into the manager’s car and followed behind the ambulance.

The moment Hyunjin clambered into the backseat, he passed out due to fatigue and he was pretty certain that he wasn’t the only one.

\-----------------------------------------------------

White.

Everything was white the moment he opened his eyes.

_Where am I? This isn’t the woods._

Minho didn’t know why or what had happened to him but his whole body ached and he felt like an old uncle with a really, really bad back problem.

Oh, and his eyes weren’t any better either. Everything in the room was a blur for at least five minutes before he could make out the shape of the IV drip stand beside him properly.

_Wait a minute? Why is there an IV stand beside me? Since when was I admitted in a hospital?_

At that moment, a nurse came in with what looks like his lunch. However, she immediately placed it down and rushed beside him when a funny noise filled the room.

“Oh my goodness, Minho-sshi, please calm down. You’re going to pop a blood vessel if you continue to panic like that.”

That was when Minho realized that the noise was coming from the heart monitor beside him which was portraying a very alarming heartbeat pattern on its screen. So, Minho took a few deep breathes as he tried to calm himself down. Finally, the noise stopped and the usual sound of the monitor was back. The nurse sighed in relief before flashing him a bright smile.

“If you do that next time, you will be sending me to the emergency room since you almost gave me a heart attack just now.”

Minho chuckled in embarrassment before apologizing to the kind nurse.

“It’s alright, Minho-sshi. Now, are you hungry? I brought you some lunch.”

His stomach seemed to rumble on cue at the mention of food.

Now that he thought about it when was the last time he had an actual meal?

“Yes please.”

The nurse nodded as she helped him into a sitting position which was much harder than he thought. Then, she brought his food over to him and made sure he had everything. She was about to leave the room when Minho stopped her.

He still had a lot of questions he needed to ask her.

“Yes, Minho-sshi? Is there something you need?”

“Can I ask how did I get here? I honestly can’t remember.”

“From what I know, is that you and Chan-sshi arrived at the hospital yesterday night.”

“Chan-hyung? What happened? Is he okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. He’s fine. He just came in to check if his leg was injured any further. Besides, overstraining, there were no other complications with his leg. However, your situation was more concerning that Chan-sshi.”

“Mine?”

“Yes. You were so pale and sickly. The doctors almost sent you the emergency room. Thankfully, after a few test, the doctor’s realized that you were malnourished. After some drips and a few vitamin boost, we managed to boost your system again. Although, your case was very special. We’ve never seen anything like it before. ”

Minho had to do a double-take. He did not expect such an answer to come from the nurse.

“If you like to know more, your friends will be able to elaborate further. Would you like them to come in now or after you’re done?”

Minho didn’t have to hesitate to answer that question.

“Please send them in now. Thank you.”

The nurse nodded and went out of the room. A few minutes later, the door opened up once again as seven familiar faces walked in with relieved looks on their faces.

“Hyung!”

“You’re awake!”

“You’re alive!”

“How are you feeling? Yah, thank goodness you look much better now.”

“Yeah, hyung, this whole time you looked like the living version of The Nun.”

Minho snorted at Jisung’s choice of words.

“First of all, I’m okay but I feel like an old uncle when I woke up earlier. Secondly, I am so darn confused and I have no clue why I woke up on a hospital bed! So, would someone be so kind as to explain everything to me.”

Everyone shared a knowing look before they turned to face Minho.

“Well, get comfortable Minho cause this is one crazy story.”

“Yup! It all began the moment you decided to leave the house……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m sorry for making Minho and the others suffer, but hey at least they got a happy ending!  
> Thank you so much for reading! See ya in the next chapter!  
> Take care and God bless!


	3. The Little Match Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a homeless boy, lost on the winter streets with nothing but his mother's sweater and a matchbox with three little match sticks in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, guess what? I'm back with another one-shot idea!  
> This story was inspired by the classic The Little Match Girl but I added a twist of my own. The starting may seem sad and Felix went through a lot, but there is a happy ending. I think you can imagine a Victorian setting for this story cause that's what I imagined while I wrote this( or I hope it is).  
> I hope u guys enjoy!  
> T.W for minor character death

_It was the night before Christmas,_

_When all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children have nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her kerchief, and papa in his cap,_

_Had just settled their brains, for a long winter’s nap._

These words played on repeat while his mother’s voice echoed sweetly at the back of his head. Despite the cold atmosphere of winter, the memory brought warmth to the little freckled boy.

Lee Felix was known by the locals as the poor 13-year-old boy who lived on one of the quiet street corners of town. He lost his dad before he was born and his mother passed on four months ago. Both of them left him due to illness.

However, even back when he would live with his mother, they were still managing well. His mother got a decent paying job and Felix would help her earn some money by doing odd jobs here and there. So, they managed to keep their little rented house which his father had found before he married his mother.

Then, after a few days after his mother passed away, he had to evacuate the house since he had an insufficient amount of cash to pay for rent. From that day on, he lived on the streets. He would continue to work odd jobs for money and then he would try to salvage food from the little pay he had. Sometimes, if he was lucky, some good soul on the street would offer him some cash or maybe a bun. Otherwise, the locals’ dustbins were his next best options.

He was managing alright. It was tough at first, but he had soon grown used to his new lifestyle.

That all changed when the first snowflake of the season touched the ground.

Even before winter came, the days grew colder. Felix had to work extra hard to afford a thicker blanket for himself and even a pair of boots.

It was an applicable option back then.

Now, the streets were filled with snow and the cold wind blew through the night air. The town looked even more majestic and somewhat magical around wintertime. The streets would light up with strings of Christmas lights and the shops which lined the streets would be decorated in grand ornaments and festive decorations. People would be bustling around the streets in warm winter clothes with big smiles on their faces. All the homes would smell of fresh-baked cookies and Felix could hear the laughs of joyful families.

It was a total contradiction of the state he was in right now.

The day had turned dark and he was back at his little street corner. He wore his mother’s old tattered sweater which hung loosely on his frail form. His once long pants had turned into Capri pants since he grew quite a bit recently and his feet were bare. He used to have his trusty boots until an old beggar walked by his spot and stole it from under his nose. The old fellow crackled out loud as he rambled about getting a few bucks from those worn-out shoes. 

His blond hair almost touched his shoulders and his front hair was close to covering his eyes. Now that he thought about it, it’s been months since he had a decent haircut. His skin was ice cold. His peachy skin was now sickly pale and his entire being shivered.

Ever since the winter session started, he noticed his health was weakening due to his current living state. It wasn’t too bad. It started with a simple cough. Then, his nose started to get runny and his sinus was acting up. Despite all that, he went to work and dismissed the idea of being sick.

The symptoms didn’t stop there.

He was exposed to the cold around him-which could only mean one thing.

His health was deteriorating and it was getting worst each day.

He wanted to help himself but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the money for medicine nor did he have the money to afford a decent place where he could rest.

Today, when he woke up in the morning, he felt feverish and his breathing had surprisingly become a difficult task. He was sniffling more than usual and his coughing fits had gotten more frequent.

He could feel it.

At the back of his mind, there was a thought that kept coming back at him.

_You’re next._

The same illness which took his parents away was coming for him.

He didn’t know when or how, but it was coming.

From the looks of it, it was sooner than he expected.

_It could be tonight._

The freckled boy sighed as he pulled his feet closer towards him. His feet were numb from being buried in the snow and his fingers were no better either. Felix exhaled shakily as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about what the future would bring him. So, he tried to focus back on another distant memory which would hopefully fill him with warmth.

While he closed his eyes, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened as he remembered something. His hands reached towards his pocket and he pulled out a little matchbox with had three little matches in it. He found this little box this morning on the way to work and he figured it would come in handy later.

With shaking fingers, Felix took out the first match and struck it against the matchbox. He gasped as the little flame ignited his surroundings as it brought a sense of warmth in his fingertips. He smiled as he watched the small flame danced around on the little stick.

_Finally, I get the warmth I craved for._

A cough wracked his body and it took a while for it to calm down. At that time, the little flame in his hand sparked a slight hint of blue before it disappeared.

Felix looked up and focused his attention on the flame once again. He was not aware of anything unusual. That is until the flames revealed itself again. This time, the hint of blue was more obvious and the fire twisted in place. It grew in size and it shaped itself, but it never harmed him nor did the heat of the flames affect him. Felix stood stunned in place while he stared at the wonders which unfolded in front of his eyes.

Never has he ever witnessed fire do such things before. To make matters more interesting, the image portrayed by the flame was a familiar scene.

He saw a figure of a woman. She was seated on the floor by the fireplace while a little boy lay on her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair with a kind smile on her face.

“Eomma?”, he gasped.

A memory.

The flames were showing him a memory.

Back when his mother was around, he would always lay on his mother’s lap while she would sing him his favourite lullaby or tell him a story from a tale as old as time. It was one of his most treasured moments. It was also one of the moments he wished he could experience once again.

Subconsciously, Felix began to hum the melody of their special song. It was a song that his father used to sing to his mother even before they got married. It was also the first song that Felix learned to sing. Back then, they would sing this song every day. He would hold his mother hand and gracefully move around the small living space. His mother was a great dancer and Felix followed in her footsteps.

_Never-ending story._

That was the name of the song which had a special place in his heart.

He hadn’t sung that song in a while.

The last time he did, it was on that fateful day. After that, he got caught up with his new reality and the song must have slipped away from his conscious.

He hummed the familiar tune as he walked down the sweet path of memory lane. Unfortunately, a strong breeze blew past him and wiped out the flames in front of him. The street corner returned to its dark, gloomy state. The image disappeared from his sight and the winter winds wrapped around his frail figure which caused a shiver to run up his spine. Shortly after, his whole body shook violently as another coughing fit wracked his body.

It calmed down after a while. Yet, the sudden attack seemed to have taken much of his energy. He leaned his head on the cold wall and closed his eyes.

_Breath in, breath out. You’ll be alright._

He opened his eyes and looked down at the matchbox on his lap.

_It happened once. Maybe it could happen again?_

It was worth a shot.

Felix struck another match against the matchbox and he watched in awe as the flame came to life on the little match stick. Again, it swirled and twisted in its own way until an image was miraculously formed.

However, this time his face fell when he examined the image in front of him.

He could see two figures. The small figure kneeling by the side of the bed was him while the other larger figure was his mom whom at that moment, was lying on her back in bed. The two figures held hands and Felix felt a sense of nostalgia hitting him like a train.

It was their last moment together.

It happened months ago, but the memory was still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

_Felix was exhausted. He came home that day after helping Mrs Kang with some deliveries. He got extra pay that day so he managed to buy a few ingredients to make something special for his eomma. His mother didn’t look so good this morning so he decided to make a nourishing soup. So, he stopped by the small grocer near his workplace before he went home._

_However, the moment he stepped into the house, he felt a certain shift in the air._

_Something was not right._

_Instantly, Felix dropped the groceries on the table nearby and rushed to his mother’s room. The door to her bedroom was slightly ajar. Slowly, he pushed the door open and immediately stood frozen in place. The freckled boy felt his heart thundered dangerously in his chest while he felt as if his legs were about to give away._

_In front of him, lay his mother. She lay straight in bed, dressed in a casual sky blue dress. She was looking up towards the ceiling but her eyes were distant. She didn’t even notice that he was standing there. Her breathing was inconsistent and her skin was as white as a sheet. Like himself, she used to radiate life like the sun, but now she looked like she was cold to the touch._

_To Felix’s horror, this was a sign. A very obvious one._

_“Eomma?”_

_Her eyes widen slightly upon hearing his voice. It took her a while to respond to him. She seemed to have snapped out of her trance only a moment later. When she did, she turned her head slightly to face him. She gave him a tired smile and she asked him to come in._

_“Lixie? You…you’re home! When did you get back?”_

_Felix felt his heart clench painfully when he heard his mother’s weak and hoarse voice. It sounded like she had to put in all her energy just to get the words out._

_He walked into the room and shut the door softly. He approached her bedside while he summoned a smile of his own. He tried to hide his worry even though he knew that his mother could already sense it from a mile away. Yet, nothing could stop him from trying. Besides, it was best for both of them if he didn’t bluntly address the elephant in the room._

_“Yeah, eomma. I just delivered all of the packages Mrs Kang gave me. She even paid me more than usual so I bought extra ingredients to make grandma’s special soup.”_

_He expected his mother to smile gleefully and tell him to go over to start cooking so that they could eat together while she would ask him about his day. He hoped that the signs his mother was showing were not as serious as he thought. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted everything to be as it used to be._

_Although, sometimes things can’t always go your way._

_Her smile faded while her eyes gave away the truth which Felix dreaded. Her eyes were getting misty while her lips trembled uncontrollably._

_“Sunshine, eomma needs to tell you something important.”_

_That was it. He knew it was coming and he didn’t want to hear it._

_“I can feel it, Lixie. I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think I have much time left.”_

_It wasn’t a surprise to Felix. The moment he glanced down on his mother’s pale face, he knew what was coming. He tried to brace himself, but did it work? Of course not! Who could ever mentally prepare themselves to hear these words coming from his mother?_

_The freckled boy dropped on his knees as tears came running down his face._

_Why? Why now?_

_His mother had reached out to grab his tiny hands and she held it to reassure him._

_“Eomma, don’t…..don’t go. Please! Not you too!”_

_His mother rubbed circles on the back of his hand as they both allowed themselves to accept the reality they were in. Felix cried aloud as he rambled incoherent words and sentences which only he could understand._

_“Felix, please listen to me.”_

_“No! Eomma, this is not the end. I can get a doctor. I can work extra hard to pay for it. There is still hope. I know-“_

_“Lee Felix Yongbok. Listen to me.”_

_Felix stopped his rambling and faced his mother. Her face was dripping with silent tears but she looked so certain and calm for someone who was on the brink of death._

_“My son, remember what I’ve taught you before? Who says you are ever alone?”_

_His breath hitched in his throat while he remembered the many faith lessons he had with his mother._

_“But eomma. I don’t want you to go.”_

_“I’m afraid that is beyond our control, Lixie. Eomma doesn’t want to leave you either, but the situation is as such.”_

_Felix sighed as he held onto his mother’s hand tighter._

_“Are you sure I can’t do anything else to help you”, he asked in softly._

_“You did all you could ever do to take care of me. I can’t thank you enough for everything, Lixie. You are truly a gift from God. You are an amazing son, you know.”_

_Felix felt more tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

_“And you’re the best eomma. I’m going to miss you eomma. I’ll miss you so, so much.”_

_“Me too, Felix, but I want you to know that I will be alright. The Lord will be with me and I can assure you that he is with you too. Remember to pray, my son. Keep God in the centre of your life and he will do wonders. He will lead you as you grow and he will never let you go. Trust in him and have faith. I believe that he has a plan for you because he loves you as much as I do, Lix.”_

_His mother released his hand and brought it up to wipe his tears. She cupped his face while her fingers gently caressed his face._

_“Remember Felix, life always goes on no matter what. Whenever you feel sad, remember me. Remember the good times we have. Forgive me, my son, if I did anything wrong to you and know that your eomma forgives you too.”_

_Felix sobbed even harder and held on his mother’s hand._

_“Of course, I forgive you, eomma. I never held anything against you.”_

_“Good to know. God will always be with you, my son. He will protect you. Remember, prayers are a way you communicate with the Lord. Stay close to God and he will lead and guide you. You can’t do this alone, Lix. None of us can live without him. So, reach out to him and don’t worry.”_

_Felix nodded his head and took in every single word she told him._

_“Eomma, I…I love you.”_

_“I…love you too, Felix. Always be good, ya?”_

_“I will, eomma. I will.”_

_There was a silence in the room until Felix spoke again._

_“Eomma?”_

_“Yes, sunshine?”_

_“Can we sing our song again?”_

_She smiled and for a moment, Felix saw a spark of life taking its place in her almost lifeless orbs._

_“Sure, Lixie. I….I will be happy to sing with you.”_

_They started to harmonize the song together. It wasn’t as melodious as it used to be, but it was something._

_They sang the verse together._

_Do you remember the day when we first met,_

_A shy smile and the sunlight pouring down_

_I can tell just by looking at your eyes_

_We are one,_

_we are one_

_You are me_

_His voice was muffled, her voice was hoarse but they didn’t seem to mind. They kept singing and Felix only focused on his mother. He took a deep breath before he continued._

_When you’re smiling or when you’re tired I’ll always protect you,_

_For you, I’ll go against time and show up in front of you_

_I believe I believe_

_Even if the world changes_

_Will you promise me that we won’t change_

_His mother’s voice was getting softer and softer with each word. Still, Felix continued to sing._

_In this beautiful place_

_The memories of loving you then_

_Will be a story that will never end_

_It’ll shine..._

_When they entered the chorus, his mother stopped singing and resorted to humming. By then, her breathing was slowing down and her eyes had cast up towards the heavens. Felix kept singing but even his voice was betraying him. Yet, he sang, for his mother, he wouldn’t give up._

_Never say goodbye_

_Because you and I are one_

_His voice began to crack with each word he took-each lyrics resonating within his heart as he meant every word he sang._

_We might walk together in the same dream_

_Just Iike right now you by my side_

_You’re making me smile_

_At this point, his mother had stopped humming. Her breathing was almost unnoticeable and her touch was getting colder. Yet, she lay on her bed with an angelic smile on her face. It took all of his will to continue the song._

_Let’s go further than tomorrow that’s longer than forever_

_I love you..._

_The song ended but her angelic smile never left her face._

_“Beautiful”, she muttered, for the last time._

_Shortly after that, her hand went limp in Felix’s grasp while her skin became ice cold._

_His mother had passed on peacefully that night with a smile graced on her lips. He knew that she had gone to a better place where there was no more pain and suffering._

The flame from the candle vanished once again, leaving the tiny boy slumped against the cold wall of the building with a tear-stained face.

He missed her so much.

The flames allowed him to relive that moment with her again.

Why? Why did the flames choose to show him that? Was there a reason behind it?

He thought hard as he tried to dig the meaning behind the memory.

Then that’s when realization dawned upon him.

_God will always be with you, my son._

His mother’s words replayed in his mind like a broken tape recorder.

_Stay close to God and he will lead and guide you._

God.

He had forsaken God.

When was the last time he prayed or seek for his guidance?

He had decided to walk on the streets alone and survive on his own accord. He never once prayed or asked for a way. He placed the burden of surviving on his shoulders and it brought him nowhere.

Felix shivered as the cold winds blew past him again. He wrapped his sweater closer to his body while he glanced down at the last match stick in his hand.

_You can’t do this alone, Lix._

_None of us can live without him._

The message was clear.

Felix took a deep breath as he picked up the last match stick in his hand. He struck it against the matchbox and watched the flames lit up the area around him. With shaky hands, he pushed himself on his knees and ignored the numbness in his legs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started his prayer. He knew he had to repent and return home to where he belonged.

_“Dear God, I know I have not been following your way,_

_I decided to go on my own and it led me nowhere,_

_I’m on this street corner, lost and afraid._

_Forgive me, Lord. I’m so, so sorry for not listening to you._

_From now on, I want to follow you. I realized that I am helpless on my own._

A gust of wind blew past him and threatened to push him down; he resisted. The flames in his hand danced around violently, but it never died.

_I need help, God. I think I’m dying on this street corner._

_My body is weak and I’m not sure how long I can keep this up._

_But, my mother told me that you have a plan for me and I believe that you do._

_Save me, Father, and lead me to where I have to go._

_I surrender myself to you._

_I love you, God. Thank you for being there for me even when I did not reach out for you._

_Amen._

The cold winds became too violent and Felix couldn’t fight it anymore. He fell backwards and felt his back come in contact with the familiar cold wall. The flames in his hand were getting weaker, his body felt numb but he felt peace in his heart. He knew that God had forgiven him. In his heart, he knew he had done the right thing.

His eyes grew heavy. His body was not responding to his surroundings and Felix felt like he was in a slump. He couldn’t move- he had used up all his energy earlier. He weak cough escaped his lips while Felix cast his gaze to the sky.

He was so young yet he had readied himself for the possibility of not waking up again.

_At least if I leave this place, I’ll be with Him in paradise._

He took one good look around him and smiled sadly.

It wasn’t much to miss, but it was his home.

His vision was clouded by darkness and he felt his body go limp.

The last thing he saw was the flame in his hand going off while it was replaced with a much bigger source of light which directly shone on him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Warm.

_That’s funny? I don’t remember the winter streets feeling like this._

His hands moved slightly and he felt the soft mattress beneath him.

_Wait! A mattress? I don’t remember owning a mattress! Where am I?_

His body still felt weak and it still wasn’t responding as well as it normally would. Nevertheless, he willed his hand to move a little more. He felt the smooth fabric and to his surprise, it was as soft as silk. It was nothing like the old bedsheets he used to own back at his old home.

Was he in a hospital?

_Wait? Who would bring me to a hospital? And which hospital has silky bed sheets?!_

His train of thoughts was disturbed when he heard a sudden gasp coming from his right. Instantly, his hand stopped moving. He felt his heartbeat pick up in a panic. Someone else was in the room with him-probably watching him the entire time he was unconscious.

The very thought of it scared Felix.

“Hyung! Hyung! Come here! I think he’s awake!”

_Uh oh._

Felix didn’t like the sound of that.

Judging by the voice, it sounded like a young boy.

_Who is this kid? Why is he calling his hyung? Was I rescued or was I kidnapped?_

_God, what is happening?!_

He heard multiple footsteps thundering across the floor until it came to an abrupt stop.

Those footsteps could not have been made by just one hyung.

 _Gosh, how many brothers does this kid have?_

“Innie, are you serious?”

The owner of this new voice sounded a lot more mature than the previous kid. He didn’t sound like a threat. Still, Felix couldn’t be so sure if that meant anything.

For now, he would keep his eyes shut and observe whoever was in the room with his sense of hearing.

“Yes, I saw his hand move and his brows were furrowed for a while.”

“He could have been dreaming. I mean, his eyes are still close.

“But he should wake up soon so that he can eat. Eomma said that he looks like he had been starving for a while.”

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his forehead.

“Hm…his fever had reduced slightly. That’s a good sign.”

“And he isn’t shivering anymore.”

“But he still feels a little cold. Should we bring more blankets for him?”

“Not a good idea, Sungie. It might not be good since he still has a fever.”

The more he listened in on their conversation, the more curious he felt. In turns out, these strangers were helping him-nursing him to health.

_So, maybe it’s safe to open my eyes now._

Felix pried his eyes open and groaned as the light in the room blinded his vision. He felt a little dizzy as he did so. The room swayed in his vision for a moment until his eyes could focus again. He blinked a few times and realized that seven pairs of eyes were staring back at him.

He didn’t even have to get up to get a better look at them since his head was propped up on two pillows.

_There are seven of them?!_

“Hey, buddy. You’re finally awake”, the boy with the calm, matured voice spoke.

Felix didn’t know how to respond to that so he kept his silence as he observed the faces in the room.

_They looked like decent boys who are around my age. Well, maybe some a little older than him._

“What’s your name?”, the boy asked again.

Felix was hesitant about answering that question. Then again, they were the people who saved him from the cold winter’s night. So, I guess he could make an exception.

“Fe...Felix. Lee Felix.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Felix. My name is Chan and these are my brothers. This guy beside me is Changbin; the one next to him is Hyunjin and Seungmin; the one at the foot of your bed is Minho; next to him are Jeongin and Jisung.”

Felix was sure he can barely remember who is who now. However, Felix acknowledged them with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet all of you but where am I? How did I get here?”

“You’re in our home”, Jeongin responded while he giggled.

“Your home? How?”

“Well, Changbin and I were actually on the way home from the grocer nearby. So, when we passed by a particularly lonely street, a little flicker of a flame caught my eye followed by a small figure. I felt something was off so I asked our driver to stop by the roadside to check it out.”

“Then, that was when we discovered you. You looked so pale and your lips were turning blue. You were cold to the touch! Honestly, kid, you looked like you weren’t going to make it through the night”, Changbin added.

“Yeah, when both of them brought you home, I thought they brought home a snowman with them. We were scared that you didn’t have much time left so we had to act fast to get you warmed up. Eomma and the maknaes brought you here to take care of you while appa called the doctor”, Minho said.

“But don’t worry; he said you will be fine. We found you in the nick of time”, Jeongin said.

“All you have to do is rest and take it easy for the next few days”, Hyunjin said.

Felix looked shocked beyond belief. Who were these people? They had been so kind as to bring him in and even save him from certain doom.

“I…why…you…all of you went through all this just for me?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we? You needed help”, Seungmin answered.

“Yup, we will even help you find your family so they can take you home”, Jisung said.

Felix pursed his lips as he played with the corner of the blanket.

How was he going to tell them about his current living state?

Although, Chan picked on his sudden change of behaviour.

“Felix, are you okay? Did we say something wrong?”

“Oh, no! You..you didn’t…it’s just-“

Felix sighed before he continued.

“I’m living alone.”

The room went silent and Felix felt uneasy with the certain shift of the atmosphere. Slowly, he looked up and received different looks from each of them- some were shocked while others gave him a pitiful look.

“You mean, the street corner we found you in, that’s your home?”, Changbin asked carefully.

Felix nodded.

“What happened to your family?”, Jisung asked.

“My appa passed away before I was born and my eomma passed away four months ago. I didn’t have a home after that so I lived on those streets.”

“Felix, I’m sorry to hear that, I-“

Chan stopped short when he heard footsteps coming their way. Everyone faced the opened door as a woman came through the doorframe. She was a beautiful woman with long raven hair; gentle dark brown orbs and she wore a warm smile. She wore a simple dark blue dress. To Felix, she looked simple for someone living a luxury life.

“Ah, the little one is awake. How are you doing, sweetie?”

Felix was stunned by how gentle the woman was speaking to him. The way she treated him reminded him of his eomma.

“I…I’m fine, ma’am. Thank you for asking.”

The woman walked up to him and Chan moved away to give her room. She placed a hand on his forehead like what Chan had done earlier and felt it for a while.

“You still have a slight fever but it’s much better than before”, she announced.

“What’s your name?”, the woman asked as he faced him.

“Lee Felix, ma’am.”

“Then, it’s very nice to meet you, Felix. My name is Mrs Jung and I’m their mother.”

_Oh, so this is their eomma._

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Jung.”

“Eomma?”

Mrs Jung turned her attention to Jisung.

“Yes, Sungie?”

“Eomma, can you and appa let Felix stay with us?”, he pleaded.

“Well, he is going to stay with us until we find his family.”

“But eomma, he isn’t exactly a lost kid on the street. That place that we found him in was his home. He lives alone because he doesn’t have a family”, Chan explained.

The room was silent for a moment. Mrs Jung looked surprised by this new information.

“I’m so sorry to hear about this, Felix. I had no idea.”

“It’s okay, Mrs Jung. You don’t have to feel sorry at all. I should be thanking you. I wouldn’t have survived the night if it wasn’t for your help.”

“See eomma, we can take him in, can’t we?”, Hyunjin asked.

Suddenly, Felix felt a lump of guilt form in his throat. He couldn’t possibly burden these kind people to take him in. They have already gone to great lengths to save him from the cold streets.

“Mrs Jung, it’s okay. Once you let me go, I can be off on my own again.”

“We are not going to let you go and freeze your bottom on the streets again”, Minho responded.

“Well, then I’ll find for shelter.”

“Felix dear, we are certainly not going to let you go and live on those streets again. I can assure you that you won’t even have to trouble yourself anymore.”

Mrs Jung had a look on her face which seemed foreign to him but not to the other boys in the room. Some of the boys smiled knowingly while others gasped in delight. Suddenly, Felix felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Chan smiling at him warmly.

Felix couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Felix?”

The freckled boy faced Mrs Jung who smiled at him warmly.

“I know this may sound absurd to you, but would you like to stay and be part of the family?”

“But Mrs Jung, I don’t want to burden you.”

“Felix, we want to take you in as family; not as an obligation. You are never a burden to us.”

His eyes went wide while his mouth was sealed shut. He didn’t know how to respond to that. All this time, no one ever cared to offer him a place to call home. He had lived on the streets without any help from anyone. No one would have even spared a glance at him. Yet now, a nice family comes out of the blues and decides to take him into their home on the spot?

“Are you serious? I can stay with you?”

Mrs Jung nodded.

He tried to accept the words he had just heard. It seemed too good to be true.

“So, what do you say, Felix?”, Chan asked.

“Yes. I would love to be part of the family.”

The whole room erupted his cheers as they rejoiced for the latest addition in the family.

“Felix, are you okay?”

Felix looked up and glanced at each one of them. His eyes were stinging but he didn’t bother to hide it.

He was too happy.

“Felix? Sweetie, why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so, so happy.”

Slowly, Mrs Jung approached him and hugged him gently. Felix latched onto her like a koala and cried a river of happy tears. Mrs Jung rubbed his back and comforted him until he had calmed down. She pulled away from him and allowed Jisung to hand him a tissue.

“You know, I remember feeling like that the first time I got adopted”, Chan said.

Felix wiped his tears and faced Chan. The older was misty-eyed as well.

“You were adopted?”

“Yes but not only me. Everyone in this room was adopted into this family.”

“Really?”

“He’s not lying, sweetie. Since I couldn’t conceive any children of my own, my husband and I decided to adopt. So, these seven came into our home one by one. I was just talking about adopting an eighth child recently. Now that you are here, I have a feeling that you are the eighth blessing God has given me.”

Felix gasped as he took in the words which lifted him and gave him hope.

He looked around the room and felt overwhelmed again. He was excited to get to know these seven boys and he was even more excited to live this new life before him.

A tear trickled down his eye as he thanked the Lord for answering his prayers and sending good souls to save him from the cold winters night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to share some of my personal experience here with you.  
> I was actually a person who believed in God but I never went after the full truth cause I thought that I could always handle things on my own. I was living my life like how a regular teen would until a lot of changes happened in my life and that led me to anxiety when I was 16. I had quite a dark time back then and I was so scared of many things. I honestly thought there was nothing I could do about it until I reached out to my parents and they talked to me about the Lord. I begin to learn more and I begin to pray and surrender to the Lord. I got healed from my anxiety and from a lot of other things as well. Now, I am free from fear and even when I face problems, I don't crumble as I used to do before because I know he is by my side. I have repented and now I live for him. Jesus is my saviour and he can be yours too!  
> So, I wrote this story inspired by my own experience as well. I hope this helps anyone who needs help or whoever is going through anxiety and depression or any kind of problems, trust me when I say that you can be free if you bring your problems and surrender to Jesus. He loves you with all his heart!  
> I hope this message helps you as much as it helped me. God bless, take care and thank you for reading!


	4. Mafia Game, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids decides to play mafia again and....let's just say it's another chaotic mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I"m back with a short but a humourous fic? I decided to try a new style of writing and well, this happened. This fic is going to be in a script format since there is a lot of dialogues. So, I hope you guys find it okay. To be honest, I cracked up too many times while writing this. I hope you guys find it entertaining too! Feel free to leave a comment on what you think. I would love to hear from you guys!  
> P.S: Yes, the narrator is me. I kind of flung myself into this fic for the fun of it.

It was another peaceful day in Stray Kids residence-probably because everyone is still asleep.

Narrator: ASLEEP?! Yah, when are these guys gonna wake up? Where is the story if everyone is asleep?!

Jeongin: *yawn* Hello? Who is this?

Narrator: Why hello, little maknae. Finally, someone who is awake!

Jeongin: Hah? Who is this? Where is the voice coming from? Who are you? Come out before I call the police or even worst, my eomma.

Narrator: Whoa, whoa, no need for that. I’m sorry for scaring you and also for waking you up, but trust me when I say I’m not a threat. I would love to show myself but unfortunately, I can’t. Still, let me introduce myself. My name is Miss Narrator and I would like you to wake up your hyungs since it is passed lunchtime and I need to start this story before the readers get impatient.

Jeongin: Okay? That’s an odd request but I’ll do it but before that, I have a question.

Narrator: Yes?

Jeongin: Why is your name Miss Narrator and not Mrs Narrator? Doesn’t Mrs sound better?

Narrator: Excuse me, but I’m single. Does that answer your question?

Jeongin: Oh, so you’re not as old as I thought.

Narrator: Boy, you’re lucky you’re older than me or else I might actually throw hands.

Jeongin: *inserts evil maknae laugh*

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hyunjin: What’s up everyone? MC Hyunjin is in the building to bring you another dose of the legendary Mafia Game!

Everyone: * aggressively claps hands and shouts like hyperactive kids*

Jisung: Oh yeah, man! Game time!

Chan: It’s been a while since we played this game.

Felix: There’s a good reason why.

Seungmin: Yeah, we always find a way to mess it up somehow.

Hyunjin: True, but as the responsible MC I’ll do my best to keep the game in order.

Minho: Wait a minute; does the winner get any benefits?

Chan: Oh, that is going to raise the game to a whole new level.

Seungmin: Why don’t we let the MC decide?

Everyone: *faces Hyunjin expectantly*

Hyunjin: Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Tell you what, if the citizens or mafias win, I will pay for their next meal.

Everyone: *gasps in disbelief*

Jisung: REALLY?!

Felix: Okay, this is too good to pass.

Minho: So, that means we can eat something pricey?

Hyunjin: Yup, but if you lose…*smirks*

Changbin: Oh no, I know that look.

Hyunjin: You will have to wear JYP’s plastic pants and dance Miroh at the entrance of our company’s building.

Everyone: *whines and complaints about injustice*

Chan: Isn’t that a bit too much?

Hyunjin: Nope. That’s just going through the same humiliation I went through. *looks at Minho particularly*

Minho: Are you seriously holding that against me?

Hyunjin: *clears throat* Anyway, enough chat, it’s time to close your eyes, clap your hands on the table while I decide your fate.

Narrator: The Stray Kids members place their heads on the table (except for Felix who covered his face with his shirt) while they drum on the table in harmony. Hyunjin makes a quick round around the table to make sure that everyone was complying with the rules. He even stood behind Jisung for a few solid minutes to make sure that he never peeked. Finally, when he was certain, he chose the two cunning mafias. Then, he proceeds to pick the (hopefully) kind-hearted doctor and finally the not-so vigilant police. I would love to mention the names of the chosen but where’s the fun in that? Still, no one is stopping you from guessing.

Hyunjin: Wake up, everyone. The sun is awake and now it’s time to get to know your neighbours. Let’s take turns to introduce each other. We’ll go around the table; starting from Innie.

Jeongin: Okay. Hello, everyone *giggles happily* I’m Jeongin and I’m your friendly neighbourhood sweetheart.

Everyone: *coos while they start talking in baby language*

Felix: Guys, don’t fall for it, it may be a trap!

Chan: Mate, what’s gotten into you? Can’t you see the innocent sparkles in his eyes?

Changbin: Yeah, Lix. Why are you pointing fingers at him? Hm?

Felix: I’m not pointing fingers at anyone! I’m just warning you guys to be careful.

Hyunjin: Anyway, next person!

Chan: G’day fellas, my name is Chan and I’m-

Jisung: Australia’s top-notch mafia gang leader?

Chan: *annoyed* I’m just an ordinary guy who loves producing music during the day.

Felix: Oh really? Then, what do you do at night?

Chan: Go to bed-or at least try to.

Hyunjin: Moving on.

Seungmin: Hi everyone, I’m Seungmin, your local MyDay who loves to jam out whenever I can. Feel free to join me on weekends and don’t forget to stan Day6.

Everyone: *blinks their eyes*

Jisung: Did you just promote Day6 sunbaenim to us?

Changbin: I can’t believe this kid.

Seungmin: Sorry guys, but I got to be loyal.

Hyunjin: Next person?

Felix: Hey guys, the name’s Felix and I’m a huge gamer who loves to bake brownies and cookies in his free time.

Minho: I’m pretty sure you poisoned those cookies.

Felix: Excuse me, but I’m not the mafia guys!

Chan: Then, why are you getting so agitated?

Felix: Who wouldn’t get agitated at that?

Jeongin: Someone who isn’t the mafia.

Felix: Innie, did you just accused your beloved hyung?

Hyunjin: Okay, thank you, Felix. Next person.

Jisung: Hey guys, my name is Sungie and I’m everyone’s favourite rapping quokka. *inserts aegyo here*

Everyone: *stares at him with a judging expression*

Changbin: I think we just found the other mafia.

Jisung: Wait? What?!

Chan: Do you really think we’re going to fall for that?

Minho: Yah, you’re being too obvious.

Jisung: What?! I’m just being myself.

Changbin: Yah Jisung, I’ve known you long enough to know that you don’t just do aegyo for no reason.

Jisung: But I was just trying to brighten up the mood!

Felix: I feel your pain, brother.

Minho: Oh, I think I know who are the two mafias.

Narrator: Jisung and Felix met each other gazes and widen their eyes upon realization.

Jisung: Okay, no! This is a misunderstanding.

Felix: Yeah, we’re innocent! 

Jisung: You see we can’t possibly be the mafias?

Seungmin: Why is there a _we_ in your sentence? Are you guys covering up for each other?

Jisung: No! I’m saying that I’m not the mafia and I don’t think Felix is either.

Hyunjin: Okay, I think we spent too much time here. Please proceed.

Changbin: Hello everyone, I am Changbin and I love to help people out.

Seungmin: In a good or bad way?

Changbin: Of course good! What kind of question is that?

Jisung: Well hyung, but for all, we know you might be helping an elite gang down at the Han River.

Hyunjin: Oh my god, I actually imagined that scene.

Jisung: I know, right! He fits the role so well.

Changbin: Yah MC! Who’s side are you on?

Hyunjin:*laughs uncontrollably* Okay, okay, next person.

Minho: Hi, I’m Minho and I’m a busy father of three cats.

Chan: That sounds…normal?

Jeongin: Hyung, are you sure you don’t train your cats to pickpocket.

Everyone: Oooohhh

Felix: Wow, the thought of friendly cats being thugs is scary.

Minho: Why are my cats being dragged into this? Besides, I’m not even the mafia!

Hyunjin: Okay, everyone. I’m guessing that you know who is who now.

Seungmin: How can we be sure that it’s the truth that we’re putting out there? We might be tricking ourselves by placing blinds of lies before us.

Chan: Wow, that’s deep.

Hyunjin: Okay kids, the night has come upon us and it’s time to go to sleep. Everyone please place your heads down and make as much noise as you can.

Everyone: *turns the entire area into a jungle of noise as Hyunjin deals with the mafias, police and doctor*

Hyunjin: Alright, everyone. The night has passed, and now it’s time for the morning news. As you know, the two mafias have come out of hiding and together they broke into the house of poor Jeongin and dragged him off somewhere. Unfortunately, the police accused the wrong person and the doctor was- *shakes head with a sad sigh* I don’t even know why the doctor chose to save him when obviously he was not a threat.

Chan: So, Innie is out already?

Hyunjin: Yes. Sad to say, but the neighbourhood sweetheart is out of the game.

Jeongin: *fake cries* It’s nice while it lasted.

Changbin: Well, I wonder who would do such a thing. *stares at Jisung and Felix*

Jisung: Are you kidding me? Why would I choose him?

Seungmin: Choose him? So, you are admitting that you are the mafia?

Felix: No, what he is trying to say is, that he won’t do such a thing cause he _isn’t_ a mafia.

Minho: Why are you covering up for him? Are you his partner in crime?

Chan: Hold up, I think Felix is actually telling the truth.

Changbin: How?

Chan: Well, I can see it in his eyes. He is genuine. Besides, we all know that Felix ain’t a good liar.

Minho: True, but he is becoming a good actor these days.

Changbin: Guys, I don’t know why, but I suddenly feel something.

Everyone: *turns to Changbin and looks at him curiously*

Seungmin: Well? What is it?

Changbin: I think I need to use the toilet.

Everyone: *groans in frustration*

Hyunjin: Alright, settle down everyone. We will resume the game once hyung comes back.

_5 minutes later…._

Hyunjin: Okay, now that we’re all here, it’s time to vote on who you think the mafia is.

Chan: I think its Changbin.

Changbin: Well, I think its Jisung and Felix, but I’m going to choose Jisung for now.

Chan: Binnie, I’m telling you, it’s not Felix.

Minho: How can you prove it?

Chan: Would you believe me if I told you?

Seungmin: Hyung, are you covering up for Felix for a reason?

Changbin: Wait a minute, hyung are you the cop?

Chan: I may be?

Minho: Or you could be Felix’s partner in crime.

Chan: Now, that I think of it since when were you this pushy Minho? Scared the cat gets out of the bag?

Minho: *scoffs* Scared? I got no secrets on me, hyung.

Chan: Me neither.

Seungmin: Still, I don’t know why you seem suspicious?

Chan: Look, I’m telling you that Felix is clean. I’m sure Jisung is too.

Hyunjin: Great, this is getting out of hand again. I’m going to count to three and I want you to point at the person you think is the mafia. Okay, 1,2,3!

Narrator: There was a short pause while Hyunjin calculates the result.*

Hyunjin: Okay, there are two votes for Changbin, one vote for Minho and three votes for Chan.

Chan: What? Do you really think it’s me?

Felix: Hold up, guys! Chan is a good guy.

Changbin: After that little discussion of ours, I changed my mind. By the way, I’m still not trusting you, Lix.

Felix: You have got to be kidding me!

Narrator: *holds a bag of popcorn* Oh, this is getting intense.

Jisung: Changbin-hyung, trust me when I say that Felix is innocent!

Seungmin: How are you so certain?

Jisung: First, because Channie-hyung said so and I trust him.

Changbin: That’s your excuse?!

Seungmin: He could be the mafia and you trust him?

Jisung: Yeah, cause I know Channie-hyung and I can sense it if he’s lying.

Seungmin: You’re just making that up.

Minho: Yup, you’re making a big mistake, Sungie.

Jisung: Secondly, I can feel it through my twin bond that he is telling the truth.

Seungmin: Is that a thing?

Jisung: Yeah, it’s like a sixth sense. Trust me, this feeling is never wrong.

Felix: Yes! It’s real. He’s not bluffing guys!

Minho: I can’t believe you two. 

Jisung: Well, get a twin if you want to know what I mean.

Jeongin: *whispers to Chan* He says it as if twins could be bought on eBay.

Changbin: Whatever you say, Ji. Still not believing you.

Jisung: *looks up to the ceiling* God, what have I ever done to him?

Chan: I can’t believe all of this happened just because I told the truth.

Narrator: *plays personalized BGM in the background*

Hyunjin: I’m sorry, Channie-hyung but the results are such. You may say your last words before you leave.

Chan: Well, I’m just gonna say that you got the wrong guy. I hope my fellow citizens win this battle for the sake of our reputations. Before I go, Felix, you got to win for us, ya? Jisung, back him up. I only trust the both of you.

Felix: I will make you proud brother. *sheds a tear while he holds Chan’s hand*

Jisung: We will not fail you, captain.*salutes*

Hyunjin: Oh my gosh, where is this depressing violin music coming from?! What are we, stuck in a cliché k-drama or something?

Narrator: *pauses instrumental* Sorry, just wanted to add to the mood.

Jisung: *looks around nervously* Where is that voice coming from?

Jeongin: Ah, don’t mind her. That’s just Miss Narrator.

Minho: Miss? Why not Mrs Narrator?

Narrator: For the hundredth time! I’M. STILL. SINGLE.

Minho: Okay, okay, jeez, someone is a little sensitive.

Hyunjin: Okay, so Chan is out of the game by vote. You may join Innie to watch the fun unfold. Alright, everyone place your heads on the table, drum to your hearts’ content and sing a tone-deaf version of God’s Menu while I go around the table.

Narrator: So, everyone especially Jisung sang a very loud and ear-piercing version of God’s menu(great bop btw) while Hyunjin goes over the whole process again until morning arrived.

Hyunjin: Wake up, everyone. It’s time for the morning news once again. I’m happy to announce that no one has fallen into the mafias’ hands today. The doctor has saved this person’s life and so the day continues with another round of pointing fingers.

Jisung: Let’s face it. The two mafias could be either you three.

Minho: Are you seriously not going to bring Felix into your list of suspects?

Seungmin: For all you know Chan-hyung maybe the mafia.

Chan: *mumbles* I’m gone and yet they accuse me.

Jisung: Nope, I’m sticking with my words. I trust both of them.

Felix: Yeah, and I trust him back. The person I don’t trust is Changbin-hyung.

Changbin: Good. So, I guess we’re even then.

Chan: Hey, can I-

Seungmin: Sorry hyung, but the dead can’t talk.

Chan: But I-

Minho: Hyung, rules are rules.

Hyunjin: I guess they’re right, Chan-hyung. Sorry.

Narrator: Chan slumps back in his seat while Jeongin tried to cheer him up with some gummy bears.

Felix: So, besides Changbin-hyung, who could be the mafia?

Changbin: Seriously?

Jisung:*gasps* Oh no, I just realized something.

Felix: What is it? An important clue?

Minho: I’m pretty sure he realized that he lied to you this entire time, Lix.

Felix: No, it can’t be. That’s not it, right Ji?

Jisung: No…

Felix: Then…what is it?

Jisung: I think I may have left my half-eaten ramen cup on the studio floor from yesterday’s practice.

Hyunjin: *disgusted* You what?!

Minho: Yah, how could you be so careless? What will the next studio user think of us?

Chan: Hate to burst your bubbles, but don’t forget that JYP is a one braincell nation. I’m pretty sure they’ll understand. Besides, we’re not the first group to do such a thing.

Jeongin: That and I’m pretty sure that the company knows they’re dealing with kids.

Seungmin: Anyway, why are we talking about this? This has nothing to do with the game!

Changbin: Oh, Han Jisung, you are good. Did you really think that pulling us off-course was going to distract us?

Jisung: What?! That wasn’t even my intention! I seriously voiced that out cause my brain suddenly reminded me of that fact!

Minho: Mafia! We caught the mafia in broad daylight!

Seungmin: I think we did.

Felix: Ji, I think you should have waited till after the game before you spilt your thoughts.

Jisung: Oh, come on, guys, how long have I known you? Do I look like a criminal to you?

Changbin: No, but you do act like one sometimes.

Minho: Yup, like now for example.

Jisung: But it’s not me, guys! I’m telling you, I’m just an innocent citizen who keeps on getting framed over and over again!

Felix: Actually, why do you guys keep attacking us? Like, don’t you guys at least suspect each other?

Minho: Then, what do you think you guys are doing?

Seungmin: Yeah, you two have been trusting each other like no ones business since the start of the game with no valid proof of whatsoever. How do you explain that?

Jisung: Weren’t you listening to anything I said about the twin bond?

Hyunjin: Okay, I think we talked enough for Day 2. Now, it’s time to cast out your votes. Who do you guys think is the mafia?

Changbin: I don’t know why but Felix and Jisung are becoming more suspicious with every turn.

Felix: If you ask me, I find it suspicious that no one even accused Minho or Seungmin before.

Minho: Cause we’re innocent.

Seungmin: And also because we are not pulling off any crazy shenanigans.

Jisung: You say it as if you’re so normal.

Felix: Isn’t being too normal weird?

Hyunjin: Alright, on the count of three I want all of you to point at whoever you want out of the game. 1…2 and 3!

Narrator: Hyunjin takes a moment to calculate the results before him again.

Hyunjin: That will be one for Minho, one for Changbin, two for Jisung and one for Felix.

Minho: Wow Sungie, since when did you suspect I was the mafia.

Jisung: I don’t know. Just wanted to try my luck.

Minho: Unfortunately, you failed. Two votes against you so it means you’re out, mafia.

Felix: What?! How could you vote my twin out!

Seungmin: Sorry, he was too suspicious for my liking.

Jisung: Again, why does this always happen to me?

Hyunjin: I’m sorry Ji, but you have to go and join the other two. Any last words?

Narrator: *on my way to play another sad instrumental from my playlist*

Hyunjin: Don’t you even think of pressing that play button, young lady!

Narrator: *surprised Pickachu face* What? I wasn’t going to do anything.

Hyunjin: Don’t give me that. I know what you were up to. It’s just a game. We don’t need any depressing songs.

Narrator: Aww…but can I play just one song?

Hyunjin: No.

Narrator: Not even my favourite-

Hyunjin: I said no!

Narrator: Fine. *proceeds to put on my headphones instead*

Hyunjin: *sighs* Anyway, where were we?

Jisung: I was about to give my final speech.

Hyunjin: Okay, go ahead.

Jisung: Well guys, after years of friendship, I can’t believe you guys did this to me, an innocent 20-year-old citizen who just wanted to live his life and make music for the world.

Seungmin: *snorts* Get to the point, Ji.

Jisung: *huffs* Rude! Anyway, I’m sorry Felix for leaving you. I pray that the citizens will win this round!

Changbin: Are you seriously lying again, mafia?

Felix: Even as he leaves the game, he is still being accused. *shakes head pitifully*

Hyunjin: Okay, Han Jisung is out of the game.

Chan: *shakes hands with Jisung* Welcome to the afterlife, my friend.

Jeongin: Would you like a gummy bear as a consolation treat.

Jisung: Sure, why not? *pops one green one in his mouth*

Hyunjin: Okay everyone, night has fallen upon us again. It’s time to place your heads on the table and drum the table while I go around again.

Narrator: So, Hyunjin goes around the table again and deals with the selected people. On the other hand, Chan tried to contain his laughter, Jeongin sighed pitifully while Jisung was filled with disbelief at the sight before him. However, all of them concealed their expressions to the best of their abilities when the night was over.

Hyunjin: Well everyone, lift your heads and wash the sleep off your faces cause the sun is up. Now, time for me to read the news of the day. As you know, the two cunning mafias were wandering the streets of this friendly neighbourhood until they heard a loud noise coming from one of the houses. They peeked through the window and found that one guy was busy dancing the night away in his living room so they broke in, stole his gaming equipment and yeeted him out of the house. So, I’m sorry to announce that Felix has been taken away by an underground mafia gang because the doctor ended up saving himself and the police had his authorities taken away from him. Due to this unfortunate incident, there is only one citizen left with two mafias. So, this means that the mafias have officially won the game.

Narrator: Seungmin and Minho got up from their seats to give each other a victory fist bump.

Felix: SEUNGMIN? YOU’RE A MAFIA?!

Changbin: Wait a minute, Seungmin wasn’t the police?

Jeongin: You guys have no idea how painful it was to watch the entire game.

Jisung: I was shocked myself.

Changbin: So, who was the real police?

Chan: Me.

Changbin: You?!

Chan: Yes, me. How else did you think I knew Felix was not the mafia.

Felix: Wait a minute, so you’re telling me that Changbin-hyung isn’t the mafia either?!

Changbin: Felix, isn’t a mafia? What?!

Felix: Honestly, judging by the way they spoke, I thought Seungmin was the police and I thought Minho was either a doctor or a citizen.

Changbin: I was actually the doctor this whole time.

Felix: No way!

Hyunjin: He was and that was why I told you guys I had no idea why he saved a mafia in the first round of the game.

Jisung: Seriously, hyung?

Changbin: What? I thought Seungmin was the police so I saved him.

Jeongin: And you let me get taken away instead.

Changbin: Sorry Innie.

Hyunjin: So, mafias have won and the citizens have lost so you know what’s going to happen.

Mafias: Yes! Free food!

Citizens: ANDWEEE!!!!!

Chan: Hyunjin, please be rational! I don’t think there are enough plastic pants for all of us.

Hyunjin: Don’t worry. I’ll make sure there’s enough.

Felix: Yah Jinnie, we’re all gonna make the company look bad.

Jisung: Then, if we do that, how are we going to show our face in public again!

Changbin: We might end up in the hall of shame!

Hyunjin: Well, I wore those pants but do you see me hiding my face?

Jeongin: Hyung, you’re too handsome to hide your face.

Hyunjin: Sorry Innie, but flattering isn’t going to help.

Minho: I can’t believe this is actually happening to you guys.

Seungmin: So, I guess I do get to see JYP’s son wearing his father’s pants.

Chan: I’m not his son!

Felix: Oh boy, why did I even agree to this?

Jisung: I guess we will just have to face our fate.

Narrator: *proceeds to play some classical Beethoven music on the piano*

Jeongin: I don’t know why but Miss Narrator is capturing the mood very well now.

Narrator: *winks* Well, thanks for the compliment! Everyone, that’s all for this game of Mafia. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! Thank you for stopping by and I hope you liked the interactions in this fic. For now, I think I got to go since my presence is needed elsewhere. Thanks again, folks!

Everyone: You make Stray Kids stay!


	5. What’s Up with Leader Bang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home from a dangerous mission, unit Stray Kids finally get a chance to rest for the night. However, what happens when one of them was affected by the said mission and refused to tell his members about it?  
> A SKZ Secret Agent AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoh....I'm back!  
> And probably, this is going to be my last post (maybe?) for a while since I have my finals coming up. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I had tons of fun writing this.  
> P.S: There are mentions of bleeding in this story but nothing graphic. But if you aren't comfortable, then go ahead and skip this one. Also, please know that I love all of the members and I'm sorry for hurting them(especially you Channie).

Changbin tapped on the chair of their meeting table in a rhythmical order in an attempt to regulate his anxiety. Seated around the table were his other teammates; Minho, their greatest mission analyst and getaway driver; Seungmin, the spy with the most impressive photographic memory; Jisung, their teams best stealth spy and room escape genius; Jeongin, the teams rookie spy who has the best stamina and athletic features and Felix, the team's hacker and master in self-defence. Currently, their first-class actor and front line fighter, Hyunjin was missing from the room. His absence was making Changbin, the team’s scientist and weapons creator, anxious as his fidgeting was increased by the minute. Meanwhile, everyone was on the brink of falling asleep. Minho had his eyes closed while Jisung had his head on the table with his eyes half-open. I mean, what did he expect when he decided to drag his friends to an emergency meeting at 3 in the morning.

“Hyung, why did you call us here?“

“I’ll get to that when Hyunjin arrives.”

“Hyung, can’t this wait till later?”

“No.”

“Changbin, you’re wasting our time. You better explain yourself or else-“

_Bleep. Access denied._

Changbin practically bolted out of his seat and rushed to the door.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Hyung, it’s me, Hyunjin! Why isn’t this door opening?”

Changbin typed in the passcode and instantly the twin metal doors slid open. The older pulled a sleepy Hyunjin in and ushered for him to take his seat. It caused the entire room to raise an eyebrow. Changbin was a collected guy who took his work seriously but he would always play it cool. Even in the most desperate situations, he was calm. So, to see him this worked up was very alarming.

“Hyung, were you the one who changed the passcode to the meeting room”, Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah, why did you do that for?”, Jisung complained.

Changbin took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Guys, something is going on.”

“Isn’t that obvious? We’re agents, hyung. That sentence practically defines our work life. So, can we go back to our dorms now.”, Seungmin stated.

“Seungmin, can you please let me explain myself for once.”

Hearing the urgency in Changbin’s tone, Seungmin knew that he shouldn’t push it any further.

“Sorry, cap’. Please proceed.”

“Thank you. Well, this has something to do with our previous mission.”

“You mean the one we settled yesterday?”, Minho asked.

Changbin nodded.

“Hyung, I thought we placed that mission under the _successful file._ So, why are we bringing this up?”, Felix asked.

“Because we _thought_ that the mission was successful.”

The room went quiet as they allowed those words to sink in. Yesterday’s mission was not an ordinary one. They had to infiltrate an underground lair which belonged to a group of (mad) scientist called the ELITE. They have been around the city for a while now and it had been one of JYP’s goals to put a complete end to their evil work.

Shockingly, the ELITE has its dirty hands on most places in the country. They may even have a few other bases in other parts of the world, but like JYP, there are other private organizations that are on their tail. Their goal is to push science to the limit and they want control of the human population in the end which is why they had gone to the extent of human experimentation and animal brutality.

So, unit Stray Kids have been one of the agents assigned to track down these bases to shut them down. So far, they have tracked down two major bases and three warehouses. The base they tracked down yesterday was another one of their undercover labs. Only thing, that one was filled with high-tech security so it was extra challenging. They almost got captured multiple times and they wouldn’t have gotten away if unit Twice hadn’t shown up.

“So, did something happen while we were asleep? Did the prisoners escape?”, Seungmin asked.

“No, no, this has nothing to do with the prisoners. It’s about Chan-hyung.”

“Chan-hyung? What happened? Is he sick?”, Jeongin asked.

“Is he? He looked pretty worn out when he had to go to his office to do some paperwork”, Felix said.

“Changbin-hyung, I thought you were with him in the office. Did something happen there?”, Jisung asked.

“Is that why you called us? Is Chan-hyung in the medic room cause he fainted while he was filing the reports?”, Hyunjin asked.

“Guys, he is not sick nor is he one hundred per cent okay.”

Once again, everyone gave Changbin a questionable look.

“What do you mean, hyung. You’re starting to scare us, right now”, Seungmin said.

“Honestly, I don’t know what actually happened to him. I was with him in the office and as Felix said, he looked beyond exhausted. I wanted to tell him to go and rest but I knew he would refuse, so I kept quiet, but after a while, he said something which was not Chan-like.”

“And that was?”, Minho asked.

“He asked me to buy him a cup of coffee.”

The entire table gasped.

“But, hyung doesn’t drink coffee. I never saw him take a sip in his life”, Jeongin exclaimed.

“Exactly. So, I thought that maybe the sleep was talking or something. So, I asked him if he wanted to go home first while I finished the remaining work, but as expected, he told me no. I didn’t push it further cause I thought that it wasn’t anything serious but it didn’t stop there. While I worked, I noticed that hyung kept turning his head from time to time and his hands were shaking. Then, he started to sweat buckets.”

“Wait, doesn’t that office have like, three air coolers in the room?”, Jisung asked.

“It does and all three of them were on. He was even sleeveless but his forehead was dripping with sweat.”

“What….”

“The weird signs didn’t stop there, Min. Honestly, I wanted to send him to the medic but he refused. He told me that it was the effect of not having enough rest. I knew that was not the case but I left it since you know how stubborn he can be. After a while, I excused myself to go to the toilet. When I arrived at the office room, Chan was nowhere in sight. I called out for him but I didn’t get a response. However, when I took the first step, there was a clawed hand which emerged from the bottom of his desk and it scraped the table which left a huge mark on the old wood. Then, Chan slowly emerged from the table and oh boy, it was scary. His eyes were yellow and his skin was tainted grey. He didn’t look human at that moment.”

Minho pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled tiredly.

“Binnie, are you telling me that our leader has turned into some kind of creature at 3 am in the midst of filing up some office work? What kind of sick prank are you trying to pull off?”

Changbin stared at Minho in disbelief.

“Hyung! I’m not lying! He even attempted to attack me earlier but I locked him in the office.”

“Wait? He’s still in there?”, Seungmin asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t know what else to do so I called you guys. I’m not joking; he really did turn into some kind of creature.”

“Guys, I don’t think hyung is lying. He wouldn't sound desperate if he wasn't serious”, Felix said.

“You said he had claws? And his skin was grey? How?”, Seungmin asked.

“I don’t know, but he was looking more of like a reptile to me”, Changbin said.

“But if what hyung says is true, there must be a cause to it”, Hyunjin said.

“Who was with Chan-hyung when we carried out today’s mission?”, Minho asked.

“I was with him at first but I kind of lost him when that huge explosion hit the main corridor. But, he was fine the entire time when he was with me”, Jeongin said.

“I think hyung was by himself for a while. I only found him while I was taking out some guys in one of the storage areas and…..oh no.”

“What? What is it, Lix?”, Hyunjin asked.

“Now that I think of it, Chan-hyung kept holding his neck for a while after he fought those guards with me. When I asked him about it, he brushed it off and then we proceeded to the next section. But while he was running in front of me, I noticed that his neck had a red bump.”

“Maybe Chan-hyung got hit by a dart or a syringe? I mean, we were in a lab. He could have gotten hit by one of those guys while he was fighting solo”, Seungmin explained.

“So, what you are trying to say is that Chan-hyung got hit by a syringe which was possibly filled with a serum that is affecting him right now.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Jinnie.”

“Oh, great. We’re doom.”

“Hyung, is the office door secured?”, Jisung asked.

“It is as secured as those metal doors can be.”

“Changbin, you need to take us to him now. If his condition is what you say it is, then we don’t know how much of a threat are we up against”, Minho said.

“Right, everyone follow-“

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Hyunjin fished out his vibrating phone from his pocket.

“Now, who could that be?”

The moment Hyunjin checked the screen, Changbin noticed how Hyunjin paled as his eyes widen in fright. The latter turned his phone to everyone and it turned out to be the last person they ever expected in the world.

_Caller ID: Best Leader Bang_

“How is he even calling me when he isn’t in the right mind?”

“Should we pick it up?”, Jeongin asked.

“We should. Let’s see if we can get anything useful out of him”, Minho said.

Hyunjin gulped while he tapped the green button on his phone. He placed the call on speaker and everyone in the room remained quiet as they observed the conversation taking place between them.

To make it seem like Hyunjin was in the dorm, the latter acted like he was awoken by the call. So, Hyunjin let out a loud yawn and got into his role as a sleepy kid.

“He…llo?”

“Hyu…jin.”

Shivers went up Changbin’s spine at the sound of Chan’s voice. He sounded monotonous and he spoke much slower than he usually does. It sounded as if he was brainwashed or something.

“Hy…ung? Why do you sound like that? Are you okay?”

“Me...? Oh, I’m fine. I just wanted to see if you were asleep.”

“I was asleep until you called me. Is there something you need?”

“Yes…something.”

Hyunjin looked up and Minho did a gesture to keep the conversation going.

“What is that something?”

“Oh? Do you really want to know?”

“Hyung, are you playing games with me? What is it?”

“Hwang…Hyun…jin, you are that something.”

Hyunjin’s lips were trembling and if it wasn’t for Felix’s hands on his back, Changbin was sure that the latter would have dropped the phone and ran away for his life.

“Hyung, what?”

“You want…to know why?”

“W…why?”

“Cause you are a liar. A very obvious one too.”

“Liar?”

“Not only you….but the rest of my precious team. You really think you can lie to your leader and get away with it?”

Changbin furrowed his brows as he thought of his hyung’s words. Chan knows where they are. He knows that they are all in this room. But how?

Changbin looked up from the table and felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

Through the small glass panel on the door, there was a set of yellow eyes staring back at him menacingly. Changbin could see the familiar grey skin; no it almost looks like scales at this point, around those orbs. His eyes turned to crescents the moment their eyes met.

_Oh no._

“Oh, clever Binnie. I guess you found me. Now, I think this is the part where you run and hide while I play the seeker. Shall we-“

Changbin pressed the end button on Hyunjin’s phone and motioned for everyone to stand up. Instantly, a loud noise sounded through the room as a hard blow landed on the metal door-leaving a large dent on it. A few more hits and that door is going to be history.

“He was outside this whole time?!”, Hyunjin exclaimed.

“Everyone follow me!”, Jisung yelled.

The group followed Jisung to the back corner of the room. The latter felt around the wall for a while until his hand landed on a slight smooth curve. He placed his thumb on it and a neon blue scanner glowed brightly as it scanned his finger before it turned green. Immediately, a door with neon blue highlights appeared before them and opened up to reveal a small pathway.

Minho ushered everyone in while he was the last to enter. Just as the door to their secret pathway was closing, Changbin saw the metal door to their meeting room flung to the other side of the room. It looked less like a door and more of scrap now.

Again, Changbin feared of the changes that his leader had gone through. Just now, when he confronted the older, Changbin almost lost to him since his strength was too great and he was extremely fast. If it wasn’t for Changbin’s latest invention, he would have been screwed.

Once their door had shut completely, Felix walked up to the mini electronic panel and did some tweaks to make sure that the door was safely secured.

“I didn’t know this place had an emergency exit”, Seungmin said.

“It was newly installed. I tagged along with Jae-hyung and he thought me how to use it. Didn’t know it would come in handy one day”, Jisung said.

“Guys, I think we better get a move on. I secured this door digitally, but if Chan-hyung could break that door down, he might be able to break this one too”, Felix said.

Changbin nodded and gestured for the group to follow him. Thankfully, this pathway was lit with a lining of neon blue lights so they wouldn’t have to fumble in the dark.

“Guys, does Chan-hyung know we’re in here?”, Jeongin asked.

“I don’t think so. The door closed fully before he could step in the room”, Changbin said.

“Besides, no one knows about this new instalment except for the higher-ups in the place, Jae-hyung and me”, Jisung said.

“Anyway, why does he want to catch us? We didn’t do anything wrong?”,Hyunjin said.

“Like you said Jinnie, he’s not in the right mind. There might be something in that serum which is triggering this”, Changbin said.

“If he is looking for us, we might get caught sooner or later”, Felix said.

“Not if we catch him first”, Minho said.

“And how do you suggest we do that? We don’t even know what he is capable of at this point. If you ask me, he has the upper hand now”, Jisung said.

“Not exactly, Sungie. If we play our cards right, we might be able to get him cornered”, Seungmin said.

“So, are you suggesting that we trap him?”, Hyunjin asked.

“That is the safest option if you ask me. At least if he is trapped, we can think of our next move and maybe Changbin-hyung might be able to get a DNA sample to see what is causing the change”, Jeongin said.

“Say Jisung, where does this tunnel end?”, Changbin asked.

“I think at the cafeteria?”

“Okay, so we’ll work our way from there.”

“Hope he’s not waiting for us there.”

“FELIX!”, everyone whisper-yelled.

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’m just saying.”

They walked for a bit more until they reached the exit. As they approached the wall, the neon blue highlights appeared again and the door opened up for them to exit.

True enough, they did end up in the cafeteria. The whole team did a round check for any suspicious activities before Minho motioned for them to hide behind the food counter.

“Alright guys, we need a plan if we want to succeed. Does anyone have any ideas?”, Minho asked.

Seungmin raised his hand and Minho nodded for him to speak.

“We may need some kind of weapon if we want to confront him, but not the ones that can potentially hurt him. Maybe we can get ahold of those stun guns and tranquillizing darts. Once we get ahold of it, we need to track Chan-hyung down and knock him out so he wouldn’t cause any more possible threats.”

“Good idea, Seungmin”, Changbin said.

“We should also have someone on Chan-hyung’s back. We need to monitor his movements if we want to tackle him”, Jisung said.

“So, we got to have people at the control room”, Minho said.

“And I think I also need someone to follow me to my lab space. I may have just the thing to keep Chan-hyung in temporarily while we get him back to normal. But I need help setting it up”, Changbin said.

“Okay, so here is how we’re going to do this. Felix and Seungmin, you follow Changbin to his lab and assist him with whatever he needs”, Minho instructed.

“Yes sir”, they replied.

“Hyunjin and Jisung, both of you go to the weapons room and get the stuff we need.”

“Yes, hyu-“

“And don’t be careless. Please check the weapons twice before you bring it out with you. Remember what happened the last time you mixed up the weapons.”

“Come on, hyung! That was one time!”, Jisung argued.

“Make sure it stays as _one_ _time.”_

“We won’t fail you this time, hyung”, Hyunjin said with a salute.

“Good. Jeongin-ah, you’re coming with me. We are going to monitor Chan-hyung from the control room.”

“Alright, hyung.”

“Guys, all of you have your communicating devices with you, right?”, Changbin asked.

Everyone nodded in response.

“Good. Make sure you guys inform each other of your latest stats. Always remember, communication is the key to a good team. If a situation arises, call for help immediately. Don’t scream in your earpiece and I’m looking specifically at you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Me? I rarely do it anymore.”

“Really? Well, let me ask the several agents in our company which recently experienced an eardrum rupture after listening to that scream of yours.”

Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck while to hide his embarrassment.

“Fine, I’ll try to keep my voice down.”

“So, everyone clear with the plan?”

“We’re good, Minho-hyung”, Felix answered.

“Good. Be careful, guys. Always look out for each other and no matter what, try not to hurt Chan-hyung.”

Everyone gave a mini salute before dismissing themselves from their meeting to go and carry out their respective task.

\----------------------------------------

Felix had been doing a lot of thinking ever since he found out that Chan was turned into some kind freak all because of their mission. For some reason, his mind kept taking him back to when he first saw Chan in the storage room.

_Felix was cornered by three guys dressed in security outfits. They each held up their stun guns and aimed it directly at him. For a normal person, it could mean defeat. For Felix, the game was not over yet. In his mind, he was planning his next move carefully. However, before he could react, the security guy on his left got pulled from behind and was knocked out by a single punch. The other two security guards panicked and prepare to stun the newcomer but Felix strike security guy number 2 and disarmed him while his friend took care of security guard number 3._

_Felix looked up and gave Chan a grateful smile. However, he noticed that Chan was winching as he held the side of his neck._

_“Hyung, are you okay? Are you hurt?”_

_“What? Oh no, no. My neck is just a little strained that’s all. What about you? Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’m good thanks to your help.”_

_“Happy to know. Now, come on, the others may need backup.”_

_Chan smile while he gave Felix a pat on the back. Felix returned the smile but it slowly slipped away when he noticed the medium-sized red bump on the side of his neck. It was not a neck strain after all. Chan had lied to him but why? Felix was about to ask Chan about it, but the latter ran towards the exit. At that moment, Felix brushed it off -thinking it was nothing._

“It was something.”

Felix felt Changbin’s eyes on him.

“Felix? What do you mean?”

“I was with him, hyung. If I would have asked him about it, none of this would have happened. We could have treated him sooner. We wouldn’t have to go through this now.”

Currently, they were subtly making their way to the lab. Everyone was on the lookout for suspicious movements except for Felix who couldn’t concentrate on the present moment. His eyes were glossy and he looked distant.

“Lix, none of this is your fault. You didn’t know this was going to happen. Besides, Chan-hyung was the one who remained quiet about it”, Seungmin said.

“But you know hyung, he’ll never say a word about it because he doesn’t like worrying us. I could have at least told one of you so we could have confronted him about it.”

“Felix-ah, what are you doing now?”, Changbin asked.

“Huh?”

“What are you doing at this current moment?”

“I’m…walking with you guys to the lab?”

“To do what?”

“To help get hyung back to normal.”

“Exactly. You _are_ helping him, Lix. All of us are. You can’t turn back time but you can definitely move forward and help him now. None of this is your fault so don’t beat yourself up for it. Trust me, it’s not worth it”, Changbin said.

Felix listened to those words well and nodded his head. Changbin was right. He needed to get his head in the game if they wanted to succeed in this mission.

“You’re right, hyung. Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem, Lixie. That’s what hyungs are for.”

“Alright, we’re here” Seungmin said.

Finally, they arrived in front of the company’s lab. Changbin walked up to the security panel and typed in the password before the door slid open. Changbin fished out his flashlight and they followed him into the room while the door slid shut behind them.

“Sorry, we can’t turn on the lights, guys. I’m afraid the bright lights may attract unwanted attention.”

“It’s okay, hyung. Anyway, what is this thing that you’ve mentioned earlier?”, Seungmin asked.

“It’s somewhere at the back.”

They walked past a few tables and pieces of equipment before Felix saw what Changbin was talking about. It was a large glass containment until which was half the size of the room. There was a bed, a heart monitor and a series of wires and cables coming from the containment unit which was connected to multiple computer screens.

To make the space brighter, Changbin got out multiple glow lamps to illuminate the area around them. Not too bright to attract attention, but just enough to help them see.

“Whoa….”

“Well, this baby just came in last week. We wanted to install it sooner but the amount of workload we had kind of pushed the idea of assembling this thing aside.”

“Don’t worry, hyung. With my hands and your scientific brain, this whole thing would be up and running before you could say Hotel Del Luna”, Felix grinned as he spoke.

“Oh, you watched that?”, Seungmin asked.

“Nope, but Hyunjin recommended it to me. He said it was a good watch.”

“Maybe we could watch it at the weekend.”

“Great idea, Minnie. I’ll get the popcorn.”

“Guys, focus. Drama time later!”

“Sorry hyung”, they mumbled.

Felix proceeded to the computers and rebooted the system. Meanwhile, Changbin went through some old notes while Seungmin scanned the instruction manual- remembering the tiny details in the process. This whole system was impressive and Felix was trying to contain his excitement as he worked. He knew that this was not the time to geek out so he pursed his lips and went through the data as fast as he could while Seungmin gave him some pointers he’d found in the manual from time to time.

“Felix, what is your progress so far?”, Changbin asked.

“I’m about 70% through, hyung. No glitches so far.”

“That’s a good sign.”

“What about you, hyung? Found anything in those notes of yours?”, Seungmin asked.

“Kind of. In this case, there could be so many possible reasons to his change. I wouldn’t know for sure until I get a blood sample from him. However, what I am sure is that the serum or whatever in that syringe must have altered his genes so to be safe, we have to act fast.”

“Hyung, what do you mean act fast? Is Chan-hyung in danger?”

“It’s just a theory, Minnie. But based on these notes and from what I’ve seen, it looks like Chan’s genes are being mutated. That is how his features changed and it could also be the reason why he is hunting us down. I think the serum must be affecting the way he thinks as well. Knowing the way the ELITE works, they could have added something in the serum which could potentially brainwash a person since they are all about control.”

“So, Chan-hyung is being brainwashed to hunt us down? You mean, someone is making him do it?”

“Not exactly, Seungmin. You see, they could’ve added this brainwashing thing as part of instinct. So, my guess is, since the serum is currently in Chan-hyung, it triggers a new instinct in him to hunt down the people around him-either to eliminate them, to trap them or what I hope not, to turn them into something like him.”

“Oh, man….if it’s the last one, then we’re in big trouble.”

“That and I’m afraid that if we don’t get to him in time, he might be stuck like that permanently.”

Seungmin gasped and Felix tried his best not to pay too much attention to that thought. Instead of worrying, he pushed himself to work faster.

“I hope that’s not the case. I…I don’t want to lose him, hyung.”

Changbin placed a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder and gave him a small smile.

“Like I said Min, it’s just a theory. I could be completely wrong about this. Let’s just pray that it’s something minor. Don't lose hope yet.”

Seungmin nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s hope that Jisung and Hyunjin bring him here as soon as possible.”

Suddenly, Felix fist-bumped the air as he let out a soft victory cry.

“Guys, I’m in. The system is set. From here on I need hyung’s help to key in some scientific stuff.”

“Awesome job, Lix!”

“Hello, is anyone there? Do you copy?”

Felix was startled when Minho’s voice came through his earpiece without warning.

“Minho-hyung! Yeah, we hear you loud and clear.”

“How is your progress so far?”

“So far so good, hyung. The computer is up and running. All I have to do now is insert some important data with Changbin-hyung’s help.”

“Well, that’s got to be one of the best news I’ve heard all day.”

“Hyung, are you in the control room now?”, Seungmin asked.

“Yup. Innie and I have been here for the past 20 minutes now.”

“Did you spot Chan-hyung?”

“That’s partly why I contacted you guys. You see, he has been missing from the camera for some time now. The last time we saw him, he was walking south towards the library.”

“Hold up, Minho-hyung. Are you saying that he’s absent on camera for some time now?”, Changbin asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying which is why I wanted to check on you guys. I was afraid he might be around your area.”

“No movements here so far, hyung. It’s very quiet. I’ve even checked the hallway a few times. It’s cleared”, Seungmin responded.

“So, Chan-hyung is playing smart, huh? He’s sticking to the no-cameras zone”, Changbin said.

“Hyung, did you check in on Jisung and Hyunjin?”, Felix asked.

“I did earlier. They just reached the weapons room at that time. Although, they were supposed to get back to me by now. But, Jeongin is checking on them as we speak and-“

Minho went quiet for a moment. It was not a long pause but it still brought great discomfort to the three of them.

“Hyung? What’s wrong? Why did you stop talking?”, Seungmin asked.

“Erm, guys. I think we might have a situation.”

Felix faced Changbin and Seungmin with a terrified expression on their faces. Judging by the tone of his voice, Minho was not going to break any good news to them.

“Jisung and Hyunjin….. they’re not responding.”

\------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the weapon’s room was one of the most unnerving walks for Hyunjin. He had walked down this way several times in the past without any fear. He was sure that Jisung felt the same too even though he didn’t show it as much as him.

They walked extra slow to reduce the sound of their footsteps. They even stopped by a few corners to check if the coast was clear. They even glanced behind them every few minutes to make sure that they weren’t followed.

People who saw him might have called him paranoid but Hyunjin would rather refer to this as being careful.

Besides, this was Chan they were talking about. Hyunjin always admired his leader for his strength and bravery. He was the reason why Stray Kids was the unit in JYP which always returned to base with successful mission stats. Sure, they’ve made it this far because of team effort, but Hyunjin got to admit that Chan played a major role in bringing them together and helping them to work effectively as a team.

So, just the thought of going against his leader brought chills down Hyunjin’s spine. Besides, compared to him, Chan was definitely the better fighter. Chan had trained in JYP for seven years for Pete sake! Almost all of the moves Hyunjin knows were taught to him by Chan. At this point, Chan was almost like his sensei and he was the student.

In conclusion, Hyunjin was not ready to face him.

“Hey Hyunjin, what’s on your mind?”

Hyunjin didn’t turn to face Jisung but he knew that the other had that casual look plastered on his face. People who didn’t know him would classify that look as pure confidence while to Hyunjin, it was a facade of professionalism which Jisung learned to put on despite his contradicting feelings.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about our objectives.”

“Really? Then, why are you clutching your hands so tightly?”

Hyunjin glanced down and noticed that his knuckles were almost white due to the way he was squeezing them so tightly together.

How did he not notice that? Was he that nervous?

_Yes, I am. I am scared, nervous and possibly on the brink of freaking out. Should I confess these feelings?_

“Jinnie, as much as we are teammates, you do realize we’re friends, right? If you want to talk, I’m here for you.”

Hyunjin exhaled softly.

Yup, he should let it out before he falls into another sea of fear and doubt.

“I’m…I’m just afraid of confronting him, you know. He is our leader; he’s supposed to be one our side not the other way round.”

“I get what you mean. I didn’t expect this either but hey, at least we can fix it. By the time you know it, he is going to be back to his old parental self again.”

Hyunjin giggled slightly at Jisung’s choice of words.

“True, but that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, he is a really good fighter. I’m still a junior compared to him. Yet, here I am, going to face him. Doesn’t it look like a losing situation to you? Like the entire team is counting on us to bring him back to the lab. What if we fail? What if I’m the one who fails? Besides, Chan-hyung maybe even stronger now than before.”

“I see your concern but I think you’re wrong, Hyunjin. Chan-hyung was your mentor, yes, but if you ask me, you have a lot of moves and skills in you which are naturally yours. You’ve trained hard and I’ve seen you fight. You are capable but the only problem is you compare yourself a lot. Don’t do that, Jinnie. You and Chan-hyung are two different people with two different set of capabilities and abilities.”

“Aren’t you afraid that we might possibly fail?”

Jisung took a deep breath and released it slowly.

“I’m not going to lie to you. This whole situation has gotten me in a tense spot but I told myself that worrying and letting the _what-ifs_ into my head isn’t going to solve anything. So, I’m just hoping for the best. Besides, I know that I’m not alone in this. I got my best bud by my side. Not to mention one of JYP’s best rookie fighters of the century.”

Hyunjin laughed and brushed Jisung’s words aside.

“I still have a lot to learn, Han. I’m not the best.”

“You’re right. But like I said, you have it in you. If you ask me, JYP wouldn’t select you as a front line fighter for nothing. Anyway, we’re here.”

Hyunjin blinked twice before his mind registered to the fact that they were already standing in front of the doors to the weapons room. All that talking made their walk to the room much faster than he had expected.

“Hello? Jisung? Hyunjin? Do you copy?”, Minho asked through their earpiece.

“We’ve just arrived at the weapons room, hyung. Going to go in now”, Jisung said.

“Good to hear. By the way, Jeongin and I just arrived at the control room too. We’ve got a move on Chan-hyung. He’s heading south towards the library.”

Hyunjin exhaled while he held his heart. That was a safe distance between them.

“Anyway, when you guys are done weapon picking, make sure you inform me so I can direct you to him.”

“Alright, hyung. We’ll do”, Hyunjin responded.

“Okay, see ya later.”

Jisung went over to the security pad and typed in the familiar passcode before the door slid open. Both of them walked into the room and immediately went to search for the weapon they needed.

Their weapons room was like one big storage room. It held rows and rows of gadgets and gizmos which had its own specific use. So, Hyunjin and Jisung walked towards the area with the stun guns and tranquillizing darts. There were many kinds of designs and models, so they begin to scan each one in order to choose the best.

“Hey Sungie, thanks for the talk earlier. I feel a lot better now”, Hyunjin said while he examined one of the smaller guns in his hand.

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad you feel better. To be honest, I feel better too. This whole thing is just too crazy to be true.”

“I think I found the right tranquillizing gun. This model is the latest one. It’s not too heavy and the dosage is pretty high for a normal human being, but it could be just right for what we’re dealing now.”

“Perfect. I think these stun guns will suit us just fine as well. I even picked up a smoke bomb just in case.”

Hyunjin had just gotten ahold of the stun gun when he heard a noise coming from above them.

_Tang. Tang. Tang._

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know? It’s…. coming from the ceiling?

“Sounds like someone is knocking on the vent.”

“Is it a rat?”

“Jisung, I don’t think a rat would make a noise like that.”

There was a moment of silence while the noise got closer and clearer.

“Jinnie.”

Jisung sounded scared- as if he had a sudden realization.

“Yes, Sung?”

“I think I know why Chan-hyung headed to the library earlier. Doesn’t that place have the major vent which connects to all the rooms on this floor?”

The sound of metal clanking could be heard throughout the room as the hatch for the vent fell from above followed by the thud of footprints. They spun around and Hyunjin felt all the life drained away while his hands balled up into sweaty fists unconsciously.

Their leader, Chan, stood a few feet away from them, but he looked like a different person altogether. His skin was mostly grey and it was scaly especially around the eyes, hands and legs. His fingernails had morphed into claws and his eyes were bright yellow while his pupils were dilated. When he smiled, Hyunjin could see his front teeth were pointed. He appeared to be much taller and his body increased slightly in size. He looked more like a creature than an actual human at this point.

“Hyunjin…Jisung, my two favourite dongsaengs. Why do you look so afraid?”

“Hyung….what…what happened to you?”, Jisung asked, his face pale.

“Nothing much, really. I just had an upgrade. A very necessary one since…I have to deal with all of you.”

“Hyung, please. Can we talk? None of us here want to-“

“Hurt me? Is that you wanted to say, Hwang Hyunjin? Well then, if you don’t want to hurt me, then why are you in this room?”

“It’s not what you think, hyung”, Jisung said.

“Lies. All you guys do is lie. All of you are up to something. I’ve been your leader for years. Do you really think you can outsmart me?”

“Hyung, this isn’t you. We’re not lying when we say we want to help you. We want you to get better”, Hyunjin said.

“Who says I need help? I’m fine. In fact, I feel much better than I ever felt before. This strength…these new senses are phenomenal. Why would I leave this behind? Besides, I have a new purpose now and all of you are going to join me.”

“Sorry, hyung. Joining you wasn’t in my job description”, Jisung commented casually.

Hyunjin took a combat stance while Jisung’s hand went to the tranquillizing gun at his side. 

“Chan-hyung, I’m afraid we can only give you one last chance. Follow us or we’ll have to make you”, Hyunjin said.

Chan chuckled drily while his eyes narrowed down on them.

“I admire your courage, Hyunjin. But we all know where this is going to go.”

Without warning, Chan charged towards them while Hyunjin and Jisung jumped to the side. Jisung had the tranquillizing gun in his hand while Hyunjin held the stun gun. To their surprise, Chan ran straight for the exit. He jumped right through it, leaving a big hole in the middle of the metal doors.

Hyunjin was beyond shock but he snapped out of it when Jisung signalled for him to follow his lead.

The gap between them was quite alarming, but Jisung and Hyunjin tried to stay on his trail. If they caught him now, they could bring him over to Changbin and end this nightmare once and for all.

However, Chan was not making it easy for them. First of all, the corridor he took had little to no civilian cameras. Secondly, Hyunjin was afraid of what they might face if they don’t take him down now. 

Chan was a strategist after all. His mind was always one step ahead of his opponent since he is constantly planning his next move. It was a huge advantage when they were on missions, but now, it could also be the main factor of their defeat. Chan could even be leading them to a trap for all they know.

Hyunjin wanted to aim the stun gun at him, but the distance between was too far. On the other hand, Jisung was trying to aim the dart at him while they ran. The first time he attempted to do it, Chan took a sudden right turn down the corridor. The second time he aimed it at Chan, the dart missed him by an inch and the third time he tried it, the dart brushed through his hair but it didn’t hit him at all.

“Man, today isn’t your today, huh?”

“Oh, it’s coming, alright. He’s not getting off my watch.”

For a moment, Chan seemed to slow down and Jisung took the opportunity to push his legs to go faster. He aimed his gun right at Chan’s neck, and Hyunjin watched in awe as the dart flew through the air and planted itself on their leader’s neck.

Hyunjin watched as Chan held his neck and came to an abrupt stop. Jisung and Hyunjin stopped in their tracks and watched as Chan stumbled around as he held his neck. He winched in pain before his body crumbled to the ground with a heavy thud.

Once his body was stilled, both of them dared themselves to move closer. They approached him cautiously. Hyunjin had his stun gun pointed towards Chan while Jisung moved around to examine him. Chan had his eyes shut and he was knocked out cold.

Hyunjin lowered his weapon as he heaved a sigh of relief. He felt bad for doing this to their leader, but he had to remind himself that this was for a good cause.

“The dosage in this thing must have been stronger than I thought. I didn’t expect one dart to knock him out”, Jisung said.

“Sometimes one is all you need, Sungie. I think we should call Minho-hyung and inform him of our current status.”

Jisung nodded and Hyunjin turned away from Chan to communicate with Minho.

“Hello, Minho-hyung? Are you there?”

“Hyunjin, finally! You had me worried for a moment there. I just contacted Changbin and the others and I told them that you weren’t responding.”

“Ah, we’re sorry, hyung. I think we were busy chasing him down so we didn’t pay much attention to you.”

“Chasing him? You got Chan-hyung?”

“Yup, he’s knocked out. Jisung and I would be bringing him to Changbin-hyung in a bit.”

“Ah, okay. But which part of the building are you in anyway? I can’t see you.”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean, you can’t see us?”

“I don’t know why but some of the screens here are blank. Jeongin and I have been trying to reboot it since just now but the system isn’t responding. It’s as if someone hacked in and blocked certain cameras.”

Hyunjin felt slightly suspicious. Why were the cameras specifically not working in this area?

“Erm…anyway, we’re in the B-side corridor at the East Wing.”

“Copy that. I’ll call up Changbin and tell him that it was a false alarm. He wanted to send Minnie over-“

A surprised yelped followed by a heavy grunt sounded behind him. Hyunjin spun around and was shock to find Jisung being pinned to the floor while Chan was on top of him. Chan had one hand on Jisung’s throat while the other one was near his face. Jisung struggled and gaped like a fish out of water. His movements were weak since most of his oxygen supply was being cut off.

_Chan acted to be unconscious to get to us. How did I not see that coming?_

Quickly, Hyunjin ran over towards them and shocked him with the stun gun in his hand. While he was disorientated, Hyunjin pushed Chan off his friend and helped Jisung to sit up while the latter coughed.

“Hyunjin, what-“

“Hyung, send Seungmin over!”

“But you just said-“

“JUST DO IT!”

“Copy that.”

Jisung scrambled to his feet while he took out his tranquillizer again. Hyunjin took out his stun gun and took his fighting stance again beside him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks for the save.”

Chan got up on his feet and stared at them with such intensity that Hyunjin had to refrain himself from cowering behind Jisung.

“You know what? How about we do this the old fashion way? It’s been a while since I had a good fistfight.”

The statement was directed to the two of them, but Hyunjin saw that Chan’s eyes were on him the entire time as if he was silently challenging him.

Chan charged towards them and both of them moved to the opposite side. Hyunjin went for the punch while Chan blocked it with ease. Hyunjin punched left, then right and he went for the back kick, but Chan seemed to avoid each strike he imposed on him.

“After all these years, that’s all you’ve learned?”

While his eyes were locked on Hyunjin, Jisung ran from the back to attack Chan, but the latter turned around and gave Jisung a kick right in the stomach which sent him flying against the wall.

“JISUNG!”

At the sight of his friend being hurt made Hyunjin’s nerves stand on an edge. This guy in front of him was not Chan. He was another being who trapped Chan under all those layers of hate.

It was up to Hyunjin to bring him to his knees.

Hyunjin ran forward and targeted for any weak spots he could think of. He went for the legs, but Chan blocked it with a low kick. Then, he went for the neck slice which caused Chan to wince before he landed his own punch on Hyunjin’s hand. Ignoring the pain, Hyunjin avoided another punch and backflipped away from him. Then, he ran to his side and shocked him with the stun gun which caused the latter to cry out in pain. Swiftly, Hyunjin side-stepped Chan’s blow but this time, Hyunjin wasn’t quick enough to avoid Chan’s leg swipe.

Hyunjin fell to the side and Chan took the opportunity to grab the stun gun from beside him to shock the latter. Hyunjin cried out in pain as he felt the electricity surge through his body-numbing him in the process. Then, when Chan was satisfied, he broke the gun in half and tossed it to the other side. Hyunjin tried to push himself up on shaking hands but Chan grabbed him by the shirt and held him in the air.

His head was fuzzy, the side where he got stunned was numb and the other parts of his body were throbbing in pain. Chan was much stronger than before in this new form. Every blow which Hyunjin inflicted on him was like an ant bite while his attacks were like elephant-size blows. Despite that, Hyunjin stared into Chan’s yellow orbs with as much intensity and fiery determination as he could muster.

He didn’t care what situation he was in.

He wasn’t giving up.

“You know, Hyunjin. You are not highly skilled and your moves are still lacking a lot. Yet, the thing which makes you a fighter is your fiery spirit and will. When you join me, I bet you that you will be unstoppable.”

“Forget it. I’ll never follow you! Give me a hundred years and my answer will never change. I pledged my loyalty of an agent to JYP, Stray Kids and Chan-hyung- not a creature like you!”

Chan pursed his lips to contain the rage that was brewing within.

“I said _when_ Hyunjin, not _if.”_

Chan threw Hyunjin against the wall. The latter slid down against it while his head hung low. Footprints approached him and the dark shadow of evil loomed over him- as a sign that he had lost.

Hyunjin lifted his head up and saw Chan staring at him like a maniac. He held his hands high in the air-preparing to land the final strike.

Hyunjin closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact. As much as he wanted to do something, he found it impossible. He was cornered and the enemy was before him.

When Chan struck his hand down, everything happened so fast.

He felt something heavy land on top of him.

He never felt the pain which came from the clawed hand of the enemy.

He heard a whimper coming from a voice which was not his own.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Seungmin ran like he never ran before.

The moment Minho told them that Hyunjin called up for backup, he knew that the situation was out-of-control. He knew that Hyunjin was a skilled fighter, but going against Chan-hyung was a whole different story. Even when they practised their skills together during their free time, he could tell that Chan was only using 60% of his full potential and that itself was enough to defeat them most of the time.

So, this explains why Seungmin was running at full speed towards the East wing. While he was running, Minho and Jeongin joined him from a corner.

“Hyung, did Hyunjin tell you what the situation is exactly?”

“Nope, he just told me to send in help.”

Seungmin pursed his lips. He hoped that they were okay.

“Do you have any weapons on you?”, Minho asked.

“I have my famous swiss-army knife and my trusty pistol”, Jeongin answered.

“I got two chewing gums and Changbin-hyung gave me something which acts as a tranquillizer but it’s much more effective? It’s another one of his homemade experimental weapons.”

“Great, what is it this time?”

“A…KoolFever patch?”

“A what now?”, Jeongin asked.

“Hyung told me to place this on his head or neck and wait for 5 seconds before the effects start kicking in.”

“Will it work?”, Minho asked.

“Well, he told me to test it out and it kind of worked?”

“How do you know it worked?”

“Felix got knocked out on his desk.”

Minho sighed.

“I can’t believe you guys.”

As they were running, Seungmin came to an abrupt stop. He heard a faint noise, but it was loud enough for his trained ears to pick it up. Minho and Jeongin also halted in their steps. Swiftly, they hid behind a wall which held a drinking fountain.

Footsteps echoed through the place as it got closer. Seungmin dared himself to peek slightly and he saw Chan was walking straight down the other way. It looked like he was heading to the West side of the building.

Seungmin had to bite his tongue to stop him from gasping. Chan didn’t look like himself at all.

Changbin was right!

Only when he was further from ear reach, Seungmin willed himself to talk again.

“It’s Chan-hyung. He’s going to the West wing.”

“What? Why would he go there?”

“Maybe he thinks Changbin-hyung and the others are there. I mean, we do have another lab at that wing”, Jeongin said.

“Then, we better get to him before he finds the right lab. Seungmin, you’re coming with me to the West wing, Innie, I need you to head over to the East wing. Hyunjin and Jisung may still be there so I need you to go and check on them.”

Jeongin gave a mini salute before he turned towards the left corridor to find his hyungs. Meanwhile, Seungmin and Minho stood in place as they planned their next move.

“I guess we got to play this game like Chan-hyung. He seems to be at the right places since he always has one-step ahead of us.”

“Exactly. So, maybe we should take another way so we could corner him.”

“True, we can’t beat him with strength but we might be able to outsmart him.”

Seungmin thought hard as he tried to refresh his memory of their company’s structure. He knew that there are multiple ways to get to certain areas in the building. The details and pictures played in his mind as he went through each one. After he came to way number 11, the lights in his head turned on like a light bulb while he snapped his fingers in victory.

“What? You got something?”

“I do. It’s going to be very effective, but you might not like it.”

Minho took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“At this point, I don’t think my feelings matter anymore. So, tell me. What do I have to do?”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Minho was an analyst and he was one of the best getaway drivers out there. Besides his position in the group, he was an all-rounder as well. He could fight well, plan well, be a good distractor and even crack a few codes and hidden messages like a hacker.

Although, he was good at everything except for one thing.

“Seungmin, are you sure that there is no other way to get to him?”

“Hyung, if there was another way, I would have suggested it.”

Minho sighed. He knew that he couldn’t escape this room for long.

Currently, they were in one of JYP’s training room. I know what you must be thinking- come on Minho, why would you be afraid of a training room? Well, here’s the catch.

This room was called the gravitational room.

It was a room where you could enable an anti-gravity atmosphere. So, basically, agents use this room to improve their fighting skills while they are airborne. 

Why would they do that? Minho didn’t understand.

Who thought that creating this room was a good idea? He doesn’t know yet but when he finds out, that person is going to get sued.

So, basically, the plan is simple-or at least Seungmin made it sound simple.

The gravitational room is on the West wing which is much further from the lab. Since Chan was using the common way to get to the West wing, Seungmin and Minho took another shorter cut which helped them get there before him.

The beauty of this room is, the room operates on voice control. It follows the orders of the agents who used this room. So, every agent's voice (even Minho even though he never entered this room once in his life) was registered in the mini control system in this room. According to Seungmin, he believes that fighting him airborne might give them the upper hand to bring him down since things are much lighter when you’re floating in the air.

Minho can only hope he’s right or else someone is going to listen to his self-pitying rants for the whole day.

“Why are the lights in this room so bright? My eyes hurt. Is he here yet?”

“He will be here, hyung. You sent him the message, right?”

“Yeah, of course, I did.”

The door to the room they were in slid open to reveal Chan. Minho had to suppress a gasp. If he was being honest, he looked like someone he didn’t want to mess with at the moment. Changbin was not kidding when he said he changed.

Chan walked in and the doors closed behind him. He stood opposite of them and Minho had to put on a poker face to conceal his discomfort. Chan was always their leader and a person Minho respected. However, despite his position, Chan never had that intimidating or dangerous aura around him. Today, however, was the exact opposite.

It was as if the person standing in front of Minho was a whole different person altogether.

“So, you guys actually surrendered?”

“Not exactly, hyung. We came to offer you a deal”, Seungmin said.

“And that is?”

“We have a duel. If we win, you come with us, but if you win, then we accept our defeat and you get what you want”, Minho said.

“That simple? Let’s begin then”, Chan responded brazenly.

As they faced each other, Chan looked ready; Seungmin had his game face on while Minho prayed to the heavens to help him keep his consciousness in midair.

_Ready for certain doom in 3, 2, 1…_

_“_ Jarvis, start the session!”

_“Voice recognition, Agent Kim Seungmin. Anti-gravity exercise activated.”_

Instantly, the gravity in the room disappeared and Minho felt his whole body float upwards at a moderate speed. He felt his heart pickup while he kept his eyes on the wall opposite of him to refrain himself from looking down. The feeling of not being able to touch the ground was weirdly terrifying. He knew that he was floating. He knew that he was safe, but his mind kept telling him that he might fall to his doom any minute.

Honestly, he didn’t know what to do for the first few seconds. He was getting higher and higher until he just stopped somewhere in between. The moment he stopped, his hands seem to automatically flap on his own and suddenly, his whole body rotated upside down. His eyes unintentionally landed on the ground below him and that was when he felt like crying and screaming at the same time. He was higher than he had even been before with no platform beneath his feet.

_Yup, that was comforting._

Luckily, he felt a hand grab onto his arm and it seemed to turn him back to an upright position.

“Hyung, you’re not supposed to panic like that. That’s how you lose balance.”

“Sorry, but doesn’t the feeling of being ten feet off the ground scary for you?”

“To be honest, it’s more than ten feet.”

“Seungmin!”

“Anyway, just keep your hands straight out like aeroplane wings and focus on keeping yourself stable. Remember, you control your body not the other way around. Like remember the movie Peter Pan? Look at how he glides in the sky, that’s how you do it.”

“Dude, Peter Pan is an experienced flyer. I’m not.”

“I’m not asking you to fly, hyung! It’s just an example of how you handle yourself in the air.”

“Isn’t that call, flying?”

“Are you two done yet?”, Chan asked amusingly from the other side of the room.

Seungmin sighed.

“Hyung, give me your hand.”

“Why?”

“Just follow my lead.”

Minho reached out for Seungmin’s hand while the other held onto to it tightly.

“We’re going to do a team fighting style. It’s the basic air fighting style you learn when you first enter this room.”

“So, what do I have to do?”

“Follow my instructions and no matter what, don’t let go of my hand.”

“Roger that.”

“We’re ready”, Seungmin called out.

Chan didn’t waste a moment to take the first move. He pushed himself towards them while Seungmin moved towards the left until he reached the wall. Then, Minho copied his every move. He placed his leg on the wall and on Seungmin’s count; they launched themselves at Chan and gave him a kick on his right arm. Chan hissed in pain and swung his arm which missed both of them by a few millimetres. Then, Seungmin pulled Minho to the right to avoid another kick while Minho took the opportunity to catch Chan by the ankle and used all his might to swing him against the nearest wall.

He was sure that the anti-gravity helped him with that action or else he would have pulled a muscle while doing so.

While Chan was against the wall, both of them charged towards him but Chan blocked them with his arm and pushed them away. Then, he used his feet to launch himself off the wall and he charged straight through the middle in an attempt to break them apart. However, both of them pushed themselves upwards and they somersaulted in the air to get behind Chan. However, Chan anticipated that move and gave them a back kick which sent them both flying backwards. Minho was slipping from Seungmin’s grip but Seungmin tightens his hold further. However, before they could stabilize themselves, Chan charged towards Minho and pushed him against the wall. The sudden force cause Seungmin to lose his grip on him and the latter was pushed aside.

Minho grunted and squirmed in place while Chan painfully squeezed his shoulder blades. His strength was unbelievable and Minho knew that he was in a tight spot.

“I’m impressed that you made it this high, Minho. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Chan raised his clawed hand in an attempt to land a blow until Minho used all his might to knee Chan in the stomach. While he was in pain, Seungmin came into his line of sight and slap Chan in the neck while he used all of his strength to push him off Minho.

Chan somersaulted in the air for a while until he came to an abrupt stop. Seungmin stood beside Minho once he confirmed he was okay. However, compared to before, Seungmin had a proud look on his face while he crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, Chan crackled like a maniac as fury bubbled inside him.

“You really think that you’ve won? I’m just getting started.”

“Oh, really now? Then, let’s see what you got?”, Seungmin challenged.

Chan gritted his teeth but just as he was going to charge, he held his head and closed his eyes to fight the sudden dizziness.

“No, what’s…this? What did you do to…me?”

“I thought you just needed a KoolFever.”

Chan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head while his body went limp. His body floated upright and for the first time since all this craziness happened, Chan actually looks harmless and at peace.

“Wow, nice move. Finally, we can bring him to Binnie.”

“Yup, but before I bring us down, hyung. You might want to hold on to my hand. Coming down is a bit more scarier than going up.”

Without hesitation, Minho held his hand again while Seungmin cleared his throat.

“Jarvis, end session.”

“ _The session has ended. All agents please brace yourselves for landing.”_

The gravity slowly returned to the room and Minho felt his whole body was becoming heavier. He was being lowered at a steady pace but it was not a settling feeling. He looked up and realized for the first time that the ceiling of this place was extremely high.

How did they build this place? He hadn’t got the slightest clue.

This time, Minho refused to look down. He kept his eyes straight ahead and pursed his lips to contain his nervousness. Seungmin didn’t glance his way but the younger squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner. To Minho, that gesture alone meant a lot and it was a sign that he wasn’t alone in this.

After an eternity later, Minho finally felt his feet touch the ground. A relieved sigh escape his lips while he dropped on his knees and felt the ground with his hands. Seungmin shook his head and went over to check on Chan. Minho looked up and noticed that the younger looked distraught. Minho heaved himself up and went over to give Seungmin a pat on the back.

“It’s not easy to see him like this. Trust me, it’s not easy for me either. But, we are going to bring him to Binnie and he is going to get better.”

Seungmin nodded his head.

“Yeah, he’ll get better.”

Seungmin helped Minho to get Chan on his back. The moment the extra weight landed on his back, Minho felt his knees shake and he almost lost his balance. Luckily, he managed to stabilize himself while he readjusted Chan’s position on his back.

“Oh, this guy is heavier than he was yesterday.”

“I think it must be because of his additional muscle mass.”

“Well, then let’s get Mr Muscle Man to the lab before I end up dragging him across the floor.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Four pairs of eyes stared at him as if he was some kind of lab experiment.

Jisung was tired, his arm was burning as if someone had just set it on fire and the pounding in his head was intensifying. Not to mention, the fact that Changbin decided to shine down that annoying bright light on his figure. The light was stinging his eyes and he felt a strong urge to lash out at the people around him to leave him alone.

Back when he jumped in front of Hyunjin, he knew what he was getting himself into. However, nothing could’ve prepared his mind for the pain which shot up his arm. When Chan abandoned both of them for some reason, Hyunjin had burst into tears as he propped him up on his lap. The latter kept apologizing and blaming himself for something he had no control of.

Despite the pain, he managed a smile and he reassured Hyunjin multiple times that he wasn’t at fault. Hyunjin didn’t except reasoning until Jisung asked him to place himself in Jisung’s shoes. Only then did the latter stopped his ranting. Then, Hyunjin tore a piece of his uniform while he tried to stop the bleeding on his arm. Jisung was in a lot of pain and he couldn’t help the groans and whimpers which escaped his lips every single time Hyunjin pressed on his wound.

Thankfully, Jeongin came running at full speed a while later and carried Jisung on his back all the way to Changbin. Somehow, on the way to the lab, Jisung had to close his eyes because it was stinging for some reason and the room was rotating around him as if he was stuck in a tornado. Even when he was placed on the bed, he kept it close; while Changbin asked him questions when he cleaned his wound, he still closed his eyes.

However, while Changbin touched a sensitive spot, Jisung couldn’t help but snap his eyes open while he yelped. Since then, he received weird looks not only from Changbin but from the others, except for Felix who was still passed out on the computer desk since he got affected by a homemade sedating KoolFever patch.

All of this staring was really starting to get to his nerves.

“Guys, what are you staring at?”

His sudden outburst caused Hyunjin and Jeongin to take a step back while Jisung was startled by his own voice. He didn’t mean for it to sound so angry.

_This rage…where is it coming from?_

“Ji, look at me. I need you to calm down.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Take a deep breath. In and out.”

Jisung complied with the request and followed Changbin’s directions. After a while, he felt a little bit better. Hyunjin and Jeongin came back into this line of sight a while after that-both of them looking equally shocked.

Jisung was about to ask why did they look like they’ve just seen a ghost until a loud yawn came from his left. He heard the scraping of a chair against the floor while deep incoherent mumbles were heard.

“Boy, Seungmin is going to get a piece of my mind once he gets back. No one just sticks a sedative sleep patch on me and gets away with it! I thought he was my friend, can’t believe he just- oh my goodness! Jisung what is happening to your eyes.”

Jisung furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean what’s happening to my eyes?”

“It’s changing colour like a disco light. It keeps turning yellow for some reason.”

_What…._

“Jisung, hey, don’t worry too much about it-“

“Hyung, what’s happening? Why didn’t you tell me anything? Is that why you guys were staring?”

He knew it was not something to get upset about but he couldn’t help the anger which bubbled from within him.

“Jisung, calm down. The more upset you get, the more your hands turn and your eyes flash.”

“What do you mean-“

Jisung lifted his good hand and noticed that the palm of his hand had a greyish tint of grey and it was getting scaly around the sides.

Jisung widened his eyes in fear as his heart raced a thousand miles.

He was turning out to be just like him.

But how?

“Jisung, while you guys were out, I had a theory that Chan-hyung could affect people through physical contact. Now, you’ve just proved my theory, right.”

Jisung felt himself going rigid at the thought of turning into something he was not. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He didn’t want to turn into a mindless rampaging monster.

“Sungie, listen to me. No matter what you do. Don’t panic and keep your eyes on us. I noticed that anger, irritation and fear trigger the change. If you keep calm, we can slow the process so that I can turn you back in time.”

“You can? How?”

“Well, I got your blood sample and I can work out a cure for both you and Chan-hyung. In the meantime, Hyunjin and the others will patch up your wound and keep you company.”

Jisung had a big problem with controlling his nerves but he nodded anyway. While Changbin was away working at the corner, Hyunjin and Felix were patching up his wound while Jeongin was chatting with him about the latest comic book series they were reading. There were a few times in between their chat where his eyes flashed yellow because Hyunjin either pulled on the bandages too tight or Felix touched on a subject which got to his nerves. However, he was quick to come back when Jeongin would smile brightly as he cracked up a joke or make a funny face.

As time passed, Jisung admitted that he felt strange. His headache was back and his eyes stung. His forehead was dripping with sweat and his fingers twitched from time to time. At one point, he even had the urge to bust out of this place.

“Hyung, are you done yet? Jisung-hyung is starting to get antsy.”

“Yup, and his glares are intensifying”, Felix said.

“I’m almost there, guys. I just need a minute to let the solution set.”

At that moment, a knock came from the door and Felix went to unlock it to let Minho and Seungmin in.

Jisung heard footsteps coming in and soon Minho and Seungmin came into his line of sight with an unconscious Chan on their back.

_Wow, they actually did it._

“Changbin-ah, where can I put him?”

“Over that. There is a bed in the containment unit which we’ve set up for him. Felix, can you please assist them.”

Jisung heard the opening and closing of the doors and he assumed that Chan is safely placed in there. A while later, Minho and Seungmin walked out from there and only then did Minho and Seungmin noticed Jisung on the bed.

“Sung, what happened to you? You look-“

“Handsome? Yeah, I know”, Jisung said as he attempted to brighten up the mood.

“I was about to say terrible. What did you do?”

“It’s a long story guys.”

“Guys, I did it! The reverse serum is complete!”, Changbin cried in relief as he brought over a syringe filled with the serum.

Changbin knocked the air bubbles out of the syringe and gently wiped Jisung’s good arm with antiseptic before he injected the liquid into him. At first, he didn’t feel anything in particular. A while later, he felt a weird tingling in his hands and his eyes stung for a bit until everything settled down. Jisung felt exhausted after that and his whole body was in dire need of rest.

“Hyung, you did it! He’s back to normal!”

“Thank god! It worked!”

Hyunjin, Felix, and Jeongin bent down and wrapped his arms around Jisung as they cried out in relief. It felt good to be in their embrace except for one thing.

“Guys, I love you all…but someone is pressing on my arm.”

“Sorry, my bad”, Felix said as he quickly stepped back while Hyunjin and Jeongin followed suit.

He felt a hand on his right shoulder and he looked up to see Minho smiling while Seungmin gave him a light squeeze on his left shoulder. Jisung smiled at them and he felt glad to know that he made it.

With the help of his friends, he slowly sat up in bed and turned his eyes to the containment unit. He can see Changbin checking Chan and making sure his vital signs are alright.

“He’s going to be, okay. Hyung, gave him the jab and the computers are showing a positive response to the reverse serum”, Felix said as he monitored the computer.

Jisung and the others around him sighed in relief. Finally, this whole thing was over. They can finally rest assured knowing that their leader was going to wake up the next morning as his usual self.

“You know what, we’re all going to have a day off today. I’ll talk to JYP personally about this. We all need it especially Chan-hyung and Sungie”, Minho said.

“Yes!”, Seungmin and Jeongin said as they hi-fived each other.

“Besides, when Chan-hyung wakes up the next day. We have a wild tale in store for him”, Jisung said.

“Hey, what if we exaggerate a little to make it sound interesting”, Jeongin said.

“Oh, maybe he’ll get us some ice-cream from that expensive restaurant if we do”, Seungmin exclaimed.

“Okay, guys, that’s mean but not if it involves free food”, Felix said.

“Count me in!”, Minho said.

Jisung laughed and shook his head as he imagined the whole scene in his head.

“I feel sorry for Channie-hyung already."


	6. The Shadow Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin believed that hope came even in the darkest of times. Even as he sat in the dark prison cell, he knew that he would be saved since the truth was always known in the end.  
> His prayers got answered when he met Seo Changbin.  
> And from then, things just got more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Exams are finally over and I'm back to bring ya another story which popped up at a very random time in between my exams. I never wrote a Royal AU before and this whole kingdom setting is purely my imagination(although I'm pretty sure this looks like a western kingdom setting since I'm horrible with Korean dynasty.)  
> Also, the song which Seungmin sings later, it's originally by Eurielle & Mario Grigorov. The songs name is Sailboat of Mine. It's a beautiful song that I recommend everyone to listen to.  
> With that being said, hope you guys enjoy the ride! Trust me, it's a long shot *winks*

Dark shadows were no stranger to the ones who kneeled before an empty room.

Where your hands are bound.

Where your body is scarred.

Where you are seated on the cold earthy ground with no warmth surrounding your being.

A single tear trickled down his dirt-stained face as he stared at the void in front of him. The only source of light came from the grilled opening above. In other words, he was in a prison. He was brought to this place to suffer for a crime he’d never committed.

Did he try to explain his innocence?

Of course, he did.

Then again, people never listened to his _kind_.

In his small village, his kind was known as street rats. They lived in a state of poverty, oppressed by the higher classes and were forced to work hard labour while the fancy rich kids get to sit down on comfy animal-skinned chairs as they push everyone around like slaves.

Yeah, slaves, that’s what they were.

Growing up, Kim Seungmin wondered why his father looked beyond exhausted each time he came back home from work. Sometimes, he would return home with a few bruises and marks which looked too red and swollen to be regular injuries. He remembered his mother would always anticipate his father’s return.

Most of the time she wore a neutral look, the same look he had inherited; and the look which he only wore when he was afraid. He knew his mother feared for his father each time. She just wouldn’t show it. However, relief would be prominent on her face the moment she spots him coming from a mile away. Then, each time a new mark appears on any parts of his body, she would rush for the first-aid kit and tend to them immediately.

Despite the harshness of the world they lived in, his family was always full of life. They still laughed and sung at night when they were all together; they still played around and teased one another while they bothered the neighbours with a jolly good time. These moments gave Seungmin hope even in the darkest moments in his life.

Like now, for example.

He was thrown into prison for saving a childhood friend.

No, his friend didn’t do anything worthy of this harsh punishment.

In fact, they didn’t even do anything, to begin with. They just happened to cross paths with an upper-class kid who decided to cause havoc on the streets. That ruckus he made was enough to gain the attention of the authorities, and somehow rather, the story got twisted, and a finger was pointed to Jeongin, his friend.

Of course, the villagers protested and tried to protect them, but since when was that ever counted? Poor man’s cries were equivalent to the sound of an empty tin can. At least, that’s what the authorities had always thought.

In that moment of panic, Seungmin did the most practical thing anyone would do. He took the blame. He made Jeongin stand behind him as he offered his hands to get handcuffed instead.

Jeongin was like a younger brother to Seungmin. He swore to protect Jeongin from any kind of harm and he would bring that promise to his grave.

No beating, no torment could ever make him regret his decision. As long as Jeongin was safe, Seungmin can smile. As long as his family wasn’t the one to blame, he can be at peace.

Those who crossed paths with him in this cursed cell gave him funny looks. To them, he was a criminal but God knows that he’s innocent. It didn’t matter what they think of him. Besides, the truth stands at the end of the day. The only difference is some choose to acknowledge it while others don’t.

The area around him was quiet. The guards were now probably seated somewhere in the front- chatting non-stop about their unending stories. Meanwhile, some prisoners were fast asleep; some stared at the wall in front of them blankly while others chatted with their prison mates softly.

At times like these, he wished he had at least a friend to talk to. Someone he could confide in and someone who can make time pass by a little less painfully.

Being alone in a cell was so much different than being alone in his bedroom. A minute here felt like an hour while a day felt like an eternity.

On his first day of being imprisoned, he remembered crying while he leaned on the grill of his door. A fellow prisoner opposite of him, an old man with gaps in his front teeth told him that he should save his tears. He told him that this was life now; told him he would get used to this.

One week passed and there he was, feeling the same. The only difference was he stopped crying. Well, not completely but much lesser than before.

The silence became insufferable and Seungmin decided that prayers would fill in the void time had left him. He prayed for his family, friends and he talked to God about the most random stories he could think of. His mother told him that God listens to everything and that he was a friend you could speak your mind to. So, he believed and did just that. Whenever he did, he would feel peace in his heart, and a spark of fire would ignite within him- hope man could never put that out. He knew that he would escape this dark place one day. It will all happen when the time is right.

Currently, he didn’t know what time it was but he knew that the night was still young. It was too early to sleep and he had just finished talking to God about his day. He slumped against his metal bed as he thought of what he could do. Suddenly, his mind played an old tune his sister used to sing to him as his lullaby.

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and allowed the soothing melody to embrace him. It was soft, and his voice was slightly hoarse due to the lack of water, but it was beautiful nothing less. 

_Sailboat of mine,_

_Bear me hence_

_Cast adrift on the sea,_

_Go wherever the tide takes me,_

_Borne by the waves gently beyond,_

_To a place no-one else has gone._

_It’s in my soul, restless and wild,_

_Still as curious as a child,_

_Need to see all that’s out there_

_In this magical world so rare_

He took in another breath to continue the next verse when he was interrupted by the creaking of the main prison door. Instantly, his eyes snapped opened while the silence of the area was shattered. There was a commotion happening in the front and by the sound of it, it sounded like somebody wasn’t cooperating.

This gained the curiosity of the prisoners. Many of them had already pressed themselves against the metal bars as they tried to get a glimpse of the action. However, Seungmin decided to remain on the ground and allow his ears to pick up any clues to the cause of the chaos.

The heavy thud of leather boots echoed across the walls followed by loud commands and a whole lot of grunting. The sound became closer until the guards came into Seungmin’s view. To his surprise, they got out a key and opened his rusty grilled cell door before throwing a bashed up young man who landed a few inches away from his feet.

Seungmin looked up towards the guards and noticed the way one of them was sneering at the boy in front of him.

“Next time you even think of outsmarting us, your arm would be more than just twisted.”

The second guard laughed at his partner’s comment and landed an unexpected kick to his side which caused the young boy to grunt once more. Seungmin flinched at the action and felt his blood run cold when their eyes landed on him.

“That could happen to you, you know. Remember your place and no one would get hurt.”

“Yeah, both of you play nice in here. If I sense trouble, both of you had it.”

With that warning, the two guards left the room and secured the door before walking away casually.

The moment they were gone, Seungmin dared himself to crawl over to the young man who lay on the ground flat on his chest. He was hesitant at first since he was another prisoner with an unknown background. Then again, he was hurt and Seungmin couldn’t just ignore the poor fellow. When he got closer, he noticed a few bruises on his arms and he had a cut on his cheek. His injuries were not fatal but it didn’t look good either.

Slowly, Seungmin shook his shoulder.

“Hey…hey. Are you alright?”

The young man groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The moment his eyes locked with Seungmin’s, the young man frowned and used his good arm to slowly help himself up. Seungmin backed away a little to give him room.

The young man sat up in place and gave Seungmin a weird look which made him feel rather awkward. So, to ease the tension Seungmin gave him a small smile which made the stranger in front of him raise an eyebrow.

“You look as innocent as a puppy. What is a kid like you doing in a place like this?”

Seungmin tilted his head slightly to the right as he tried to comprehend the question. Out of all the things he expected this man to say, this was definitely not one of them.

“Excuse me, you don’t look so old yourself but look at where you are”, Seungmin answered.

The young man was taken aback by his reply before he chuckled.

“In a place like this, anything is possible, huh?”

The young man scooted closer to Seungmin and offered his hand to shake.

“Hello, my name is Seo Changbin and I’m 19 this year. What’s your name?”

_This guy seems friendly for someone who just got thrown into prison._

“Seungmin. Kim Seungmin and I just turned 18 last month”, Seungmin said as he shook hands.

“Wow, just turned 18 and you already succeeded in landing your bottom in prison. So, tell me, what crime did you do?”

“I think I had some pretty bad timing that day. My friend and I were at the market place when this fancy rich kid caused a ruckus on the street. It attracted the authorities’ attention and since we were near the area, my friend got blamed. He is younger than me and I couldn’t let them take him. So, I covered up for him and here I am.”

Changbin wore a neutral expression as he took in the story but his curled fist didn’t go unnoticed.

“It’s funny how both of us share almost the same story. In my case, I saved an old lady from getting mugged by some rude upper-class adults. My friends and I were there. We saw it happening and we jumped in to rescue her. Thankfully, she managed to run away while we were teaching them a lesson. However, I don’t know where these castle tin metalheads came from and started chasing us. My friends escaped but I wasn’t lucky. Although, they had some fun bashing my sides before they threw me in here. Pretty sure that’s not part of the law.”

“What a world we live in huh?”, Seungmin said with a huff.

“Yeah, and the worst case is when you live in both worlds.”

This time, it was Seungmin’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Changbin smiled sadly and readjusted his sitting posture.

“You know, I have a feeling that we are going to be buddies for a while so I think it’s fair if you knew a bit about me.”

Seungmin sat up straighter while he hugged his legs.

“I’m actually a kid born from both sides. My father was an upper class while my mother was from a lower class. My father, he was always different from his entire family. Most of his friends were from the lower class folks and his family disliked his ways. Yet, they kept quiet. They closed an eye and allowed him to do what he wanted as long as he didn’t bring a bad name to the family. However, when he met my mother and secretly started courting her after three years of friendship, he knew that it wouldn’t be long before they found out. When they did, they disowned him and all of his inheritance, as well as his wealth, were taken away from him.”

Changbin exhaled deeply.

“My father didn’t care about losing riches but the fact that they disowned him scarred him like a dagger in the chest. Then again, life had to go on. So, he moved in with my mother’s parents and stayed with them until they got married two years later. They had a small wedding at the chapel and my father and mother worked hard previously so they bought their own humble home. Then, they had my sister two years later and I came into the picture three years after that. I never saw my father’s side of the family before. It’s as if they never existed. All because of class. Can you believe that?”

Seungmin remained silent. He was shocked. Cases like Changbin were very rare. To be honest, he had only heard of these cases, but this is the first time he actually met a kid from both worlds.

“Must be hard for you then. I mean, you were born in a lower-class area but I’m sure people who knew your father previously wouldn’t let you live it down.”

“Right you are. Most of the upper-class people know my dad’s story. So, I do get blows here and there. Although, that stuff doesn’t bother me as much as it used to. I learned to let it go.”

Seungmin hummed.

“I’m not a kid born from both classes but I do understand your struggle. My father works with a construction team that builds houses for the folks of the upper class. He doesn’t get much pay even though he and his team do most of the work, but it’s enough to sustain us. Ironically, they love to whip their workers more than giving them monthly bonuses.”

“Whipped?”

“Yeah, every time my dad comes home. He gets a new lash on some parts of his body even though he didn’t do anything wrong. My mother is always tending them. Thankfully, she has a wide knowledge of natural remedies. She even thought my sister and I how to make them; told us that this would come useful in the future.”

“You have a sister too?”

“Yeah, an older one.”

Seungmin looked at the ground below his feet and sighed.

“She must be so worried. I bet you if she was in the market place with me, she would have saved both of me and my friend. She would have been sitting here instead of me.”

“I could say the same thing about my sister. She usually joins me and my friends on our crazy Robin Hood adventures. Unfortunately, both of us have work now so our playtime is limited.”

“Robin Hood…adventures?”, Seungmin asked confused.

“You know, saving the poor from the rich. Doing some charity work which could land ourselves in prison multiple times.”

“So, this is not your first time in prison?”

“First time actually landing in prison, but I had many close calls before.”

Seungmin shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Hey, if you think I’m unbelievable, just wait until you meet my friends.”

“Changbin, no offence-“

“Nah, ah, ah, I don’t hear the word _hyung_ in your sentence, kid _.”_

Seungmin chuckled sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He might have forgotten the fact that the person in front of him was a year older.

“Okay _hyung,_ no offence but we’re stuck in here. None of your friends is ever going to see you for a while.”

Changbin giggled while he wore a smug look on his face.

“Oh, we’ll see them soon alright.”

“Hyung, please don’t tell me they’re coming here. They must be mad if they think they can break you out of this place. I’ve been here for seven days and this place has tight security and harsh punishments for those who refuse to obey the rules. Can you imagine what you will get for sneaking out?”

“Whoa, relax Seungmin. First of all, we have always prepared ourselves for moments like these. We got a plan A, B and C- mostly probably even a D. Secondly, we have a secret weapon that will guarantee success. Thirdly, why do you keep saying _you_ when _we_ are the ones who are going to escape together.”

“We? Are you serious?”

“Of course, I’m not going to leave you behind. We just got to know each other. Besides, we bonded over storytime.”

“So, hyung, let me get this straight, you don’t only want to kill yourself in this doomed mission of yours but you also want to drag me along to your grave?!”

“Seungmin, I told you, no one’s dying.”

“How do you know? One of us might screw things up.”

“You think too much, kid. Too much to the negative side if you ask me. Why don’t you think of the possibilities of escape rather than the risk of getting stabbed by a sword?”

“If you ask me, hyung, I’m being practical.”

“Alright, you could be right. Then again, this is our only chance. If you ask me, I rather take it or die trying. Don’t you want to see your mother and father again? What about your sister? You said so yourself that she is worried sick about you. Don’t you want to see them again?”

“Even if we escaped, aren’t they going to find us again? We might end up getting killed on the spot and our families might be in danger too.”

“You don’t worry about that, I’ve got that part covered.”

“How, hyung?”

“Even if I tell you now, you wouldn’t believe me. You just got to trust me on this one. So, what’s it going to be, kid? Are you in or out?”

Seungmin contemplated on the idea. There were so many possibilities in this plan. It could be good or bad. It was risky, but was it worth it? He had never taken such big risks in his life. Maybe, just maybe, this one leap of faith could be his chance of freedom.

“Okay, fine. I’ll join you”, he said with a sigh.

“See, that’s the spirit! I knew you had some kind of bravery in you.”

“So, what should we do now?”

“Now, we wait.”

\--------------------------------------------------

_Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!_

How much time had gone by since he lay down?

_They might come anytime now. I need my energy. I need to be ready._

Changbin turned to his other side for the umpteenth time and came face to face with Seungmin- the latter that had passed out on the floor the moment they wished each other good night. He looked peaceful as he slept as if he was sleeping on a cloud.

In reality, Changbin would call this a very unhygienic, cold cemented floor which could give you a neck ache and a backache the next morning.

Even the floor of his humble home was much tolerable than this.

Maybe that’s the first reason why he couldn’t sleep. The second reason has got to be the fact that his adrenaline was pumping at the thought of them coming. His friends were unpredictable. They always had a thing for showing up out of nowhere.

So, in these situations, it was both exciting and terrifying. Back then, he sounded confident about escape, but deep down, he had his worries. Like Seungmin said, this was a risky plan. He was aware of the consequences he would receive if this whole operation failed.

For now, he didn’t want to go that far. He would place his hope and trust in the Lord.

Fear will not and shall never ruin his plans.

Although, Changbin was sure it was already ruining his sleep.

Nevertheless, he tossed and turned and even counted up to the 100th sheep. In the end, he opted to lay flat on his back as he stared up at the depressing ceiling. The only attractive thing in the room was the shadow effect caused by the bright full moon.

“Kid, I don’t know how you survived this place for a week. I’ve only been here for a couple of hours and I’m already missing my cold shower”, Changbin said to himself.

Yeah, he was certain he was not going to take anything at his home for granted after this.

Changbin got lost in his thoughts for a moment until something small bonked him on the head which caused him to snap out of his daydream.

Instantly, Changbin sat upright. He looked around and noticed that there was a rolled-up paper a few inches away from his head. Somehow, he already knew what the contents would hold. So, when he opened up the paper and read the words in bold, it was his confirmation.

****

**_We’re here…._ **

The real game begins now.

“Seungmin! Kim Seungmin, wake up!”

The younger boy grunted and groggily opened his eyes. His face was scrunched up in annoyance while he propped himself up on one arm.

“Hyu…hyung? What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No, no, no. What happened is very real alright. They’re coming!”, Changbin whisper-yelled.

“Who?”

“Them, kid. My friends.”

Instantly, his eyes widen as he sat straight up.

“How do you know?”

“This. It’s one of their handwritings. It fell from the grilled window above us.”

Seungmin held the paper which Changbin handed to him and examined the writing.

“No way! How do they know we’re in here?”

“They have their ways, alright. Ways that I will explain to you once we’re out of this rat hole.”

“But… how are they going to get in? What should we do?”

“We can’t do anything for the time being except to keep an eye out for guards. They’re coming to us now. Just be ready to move.”

Seungmin nodded and hugged his legs close- a common habit of his Changbin presumed. Meanwhile, Changbin scanned the area as he tried to take in the details of this place. He had learned a lot on his adventures. From what he had heard, dungeons always had secret passageways since they are built for sudden emergencies. Usually, only the guards or the royals are aware of them. It is always well hidden and it would be a miracle if a mere prisoner found it. However, since Changbin and his friends had a certain number of connections, he had a feeling that his two friends might be busting them up from one of those secret tunnels.

Time was ticking and his heart raced in anticipation.

_Any moment now…._

Then, that was when he heard it- a noise which came from the front of the prison.

_Wait, from the front?!_

Seungmin’s eyes met his and he could see that the younger boy wore a grim look. Judging by the sound of the heavy boots, he knew it was a guard. One of them must be doing their rounds at the moment.

_Why now of all times?_

He just hoped that this guard would pass them by quickly before they get here- or else all of them would be dead meat.

Changbin silently counted the footsteps as the guard neared their prison cell. He faced straight ahead and saw the tall, dark silhouette approaching in their direction. First, his boots came into view before his entire slender being.

Changbin frowned as he eyed the suspicious-looking character from top to bottom. This was no guard nor did he look like a visitor. He wore a top hat which concealed the upper part of his face and he had a bandanna around his neck which concealed his mouth as well. He wore black leather pants which looked like it was only sticking to his waist because of the belt. He wore a long black sleeved collar shirt and he wore some expensive shiny black boots. Despite his silhouette earlier, this man in front of him didn’t look very tall. Changbin could bet a nickel that Seungmin was much taller than this mysterious man.

Surprisingly, this stranger stopped in front of their cell. His eyes locked with Changbin and for a moment, he felt like this was not the first time their orbs met. The odd familiarity made Changbin slightly wary of this person in front of him. He had seen many faces in his life- the good and the bad. So, this person in front of him raised a warning bell within him.

What was this person doing here? How did he know he was in here? What business did this man have with them in the dead of night?

It didn’t matter. If he dared attack them, Changbin was sure that he would not allow this fellow to touch a single strand of hair on Seungmin’s head. Although they had just met, Changbin was fond of the younger boy and he felt responsible for him.

The intimidating presence of the stranger in black caused Seungmin to scoot closer to Changbin for safety. He was afraid despite wearing a brave face- something admirable for someone so young.

Another set of quick footsteps could be heard before a prison guard came to view. The guard took one glance at Changbin and Seungmin and gave them a disgusted look.

“I can see why the royals wanted to take this two away. The bigger one is a sly fox while the smaller one is too brave for his own good.”

The guard swiftly fished out the keys from his pocket and unlocked their cell. The door swung open and the guard allowed the stranger to walk through. Changbin was crouched on the ground in front of Seungmin as he tried to look intimidating. However, the stranger seemed unbothered. He just stood in front of them and gestured for them to get up.

At first, Changbin was reluctant. Following a stranger to who knows where was the worst thing someone could ever do. Then again, the guard in front of them had a whip at his side and he was certain that it wouldn’t be long before it struck their skin if they didn’t obey orders.

So, Changbin pushed himself up while Seungmin followed suit. Wordlessly, the stranger walked out of the cell with both of them at his heel. Then, the guard stopped them and made them wear those rusty handcuffs again. Only then were they allowed to be escorted out of this dark hole.

Some prisoners were alerted by the current situation. Some of them gave them pitiful looks while others couldn’t be bothered. Changbin himself didn’t pay much attention to them. He was much more worried about the sudden change of events that had just taken place.

Where were they going?

How were their friends going to find them now?

How will they know about their whereabouts?

At this point, was escape even possible?

_No, remember your sister’s words, Changbin! No challenge is too big or too impossible to overcome. The only limitation we humans face is the mind. Don’t listen to it!_

Yes, he shouldn’t and couldn’t give up on hope now! He should just go with the flow- when the opportunity comes, grab it.

So, he walked behind Seungmin and tried to remain calm. He tried not to pay any mind to the guard behind him. For now, he decided to look straight ahead and just keep walking. Since they were in an underground prison, they had to climb a few flights of stairs to reach the top.

They exited the place through the old wooden door and Changbin was met with a breath of fresh air. To be honest, the night was beautiful. The full moon was shining in the night sky for all to see while the stars acted as its companion. Everything around them was peaceful and quiet. Too bad the atmosphere was a contradiction to the reality they were facing.

However, before he could wonder any further, the guard pushed them towards the wagon and ushered for them to sit still before he shut the door forcefully. The action caused Seungmin to flinch as he released a quiet but heavy sigh. It was obvious the boy opposite of him was tense.

Changbin nudged him slightly with his leg and smiled when Seungmin met his gaze.

“It’s going to be alright, kid. I promise we’ll get through this together.”

Seungmin pursed his lips and nodded.

A whistle was heard before the whole wagon began to move. They moved further and further away from that wretched place. It was supposed to be the best moment of their lives. Yet, their hearts were troubled. What did the royals want with two lower-class kids? It’s not like they committed a terrible crime which is punishable by death.

The deeper they ventured into the woods, the more he worried. Anything could happen to them in here. This mysterious stranger could even chop off their heads and no would know. After all, this small trail was hardly used by anyone around here. Most people preferred to take the main trail that passes through the village nearby. Changbin wouldn’t blame them- this route looked like it could lead someone to their demise.

Again, Changbin prayed that was not the case.

Suddenly, the wagon came to a stop which alarmed him. Obviously, they were in the middle of nowhere. Why would they stop here out of the blues?

A minute later, their wagon door swung open and the stranger in black came into view. If Changbin’s hands weren’t tied, he would have knocked that guy out in a single punch and make a run for it with Seungmin.

However, before Changbin could get any more ideas, the stranger took off his hat and bandanna while he flashed a cheeky smile. At that moment, Changbin widens his eyes as his mouth went slack at the person before him.

“Surprised to see me, hyung?”

All the fear had washed out from Changbin like a rushing stream as he stared at the boy in front of him in disbelief. His feelings were all over the place at that very moment. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved for a familiar face or completely enraged by the fact that his friend petrified him for the past twenty minutes.

“You! After all this time, you dare scare us like that!”

The boy chuckled loudly as he smacked his knee.

“Scare you? I was rescuing you, silly.”

“Looking like this?! Are you out of your mind?”

“What’s wrong with the way I look?”

“You look like a crooked man that I’ve met at the market place once.”

“Seriously, hyung! I look way better than that guy. Besides, the act was necessary.”

“Necessary he says- over exaggerating is more like it.” 

“Says the scaredy-cat himself.”

“I’m not a scaredy-cat!”

“Excuse me, but do you two know each other?”, Seungmin asked. The poor boy looked puzzled as he watched them going back and forth like cats and dogs.

“Know him? Ha! I practically grew up with him. I can bet you that I know more about him than he knows about himself. By the way, I’m surprised that you were stuck in the same prison cell as Changbin-hyung. Aren’t you a bit too young to be in prison?”

“He’s the same age as you, genius”, Changbin retorted.

“Ah, no wonder you look so young”, the boy said while he gave Changbin a side glance which spoke volumes.

“Sometimes I wonder why I became friends with you in the first place”, Changbin muttered.

The boy ignored Changbin and continued.

“Well guys, hand over your wrists so that I can free you.”

The boy fished out the keys from his pocket and went over to Seungmin to release him from his chains before going over to Changbin. Once they were free, they got out of the wagon and Changbin was quick to embrace the boy in a big hug. Despite their banters, he was sure glad to see his friend again.

“Good to have you back, hyung.”

“Same here.”

They released each other from the hug and Changbin turn to face Seungmin.

“Seungmin, this is Han Jisung. He is one of the friends I was talking about earlier- and Jisung, this here is Kim Seungmin. You could say that he is one of us.”

“Nice to meet you, Seungmin. I hope we can be friends from here on”, Jisung said as he shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Please, the pleasure is all mine.”

“Now that we all know each other, Sungie can you please fill us in on what’s going on?”

“Ah, right. We’re on our way to the hideout. The others are there and they are currently discussing phase two of our plan.”

“Phase two?”, Seungmin asked.

“Yup. We got you out of there, but you can’t roam freely until we get some work done. If the authorities find you up and about now, you will land yourselves in prison with much harsher punishments. That’s partly why I didn’t use the main path to get us to our hideout. I didn’t want to attract too much attention.”

“Smart move. Quick question though, how did you get those clothes? Did hyung land those to you?”, Changbin asked.

“Yup. Although between you and me, I prefer my baggy pants and oversized shirt much more than these. They might be old and full of holes, but it’s comfy and it feels like home. These clothes right here, they cling to you and it suffocates you over time. Then, the material is kind of heavy and the whole outfit doesn’t even fit on me. Can you believe this entire outfit was worn by hyung when he was 16? I’m 18 and it still doesn’t fit right. Look at the pants, the only reason it’s on me is because of the belt.”

Changbin and Seungmin both giggled as Jisung went on and on about his clothing discomfort.

“Okay Sungie, we get it. You went through a wardrobe crisis to save us and for that, we are eternally grateful.”

“Are you seriously mocking me, hyung?”

“Guys, I would love to stand around here and chat but I don’t think this is the right place”, Seungmin said.

“Good point, Seungmin. Okay everyone, get back on the wagon. Time to get a move on”, Jisung said.

“Yup, better leave now before your pants decide to give up on you.”

“HYUNG!”

\----------------------------------------------------------

The moment the wagon pulled up at their little hut, Jisung breathe a sigh of relief. He was thankful that the journey through the woods went smoothly. He heard many tales about the woods and none of them had been pretty.

He was certain that God’s protection was upon them.

Happily, he hopped off his seat and patted the majestic black horse, Hanbamjung on the head while rewarding him with a carrot. Hanbamjung was Minho’s best buddy and she was a very gentle creature.

Jisung walked over to the front entrance and did the famous rhythmic knock. Changbin and Seungmin stood behind him as they waited patiently. He could hear the commotion inside came to an abrupt silence as someone came for the door.

The moment the door opened, Jisung didn’t have the opportunity to brace himself for what happened next. Their leader, Chan, must have activated his _mama_ _bear_ mode again for him to come rushing out of the hut like a bull while he tackled all three them (yup, including poor, confused Seungmin) into a bone-crushing hug.

It was enough that the fancy clothes were suffocating him.

Now, this.

“Oh my goodness, you guys actually came back. I was so, so worried about you. For a moment there I was planning on getting you guys back myself. Thank you, God! Thank you for bringing all of them home!”

“Chan-hyung, you might want to release them if you actually want them to live.”

“Jinnie’s got a point, hyung”, Changbin said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, right. Sorry guys.”

Chan released them from the hug and Jisung sighed in relief when he felt the cool air surround him again. He looked past Chan and noticed that Hyunjin was standing at the door with an amused look. Jisung gave him a grateful smile before he focused his attention back to Chan.

The latter now stood back as he examined them from head to toe.

“Are you guys, alright?”

“Well, I have several bruises on my hands and legs and I think my side must have swelled up a bit but besides that, I think I can manage”, Changbin said.

“I’m not hurt but I would like my clothes back please”, Jisung whined.

“I thought you said you _loved_ rich people’s clothes”, Chan said with a raised eyebrow.

“Guess what, I recently found out that they are nice to see but not to wear.”

Chan giggled and froze when he noticed Seungmin standing awkwardly behind Changbin. The poor boy was fiddling with the hem of his shirt when he met Chan’s gaze.

“So, who do we have here?”

Changbin moved to the side and ushered for Seungmin to stand beside him.

“Chan-hyung, this is my friend, Seungmin. He was my prison buddy who got framed for causing public havoc. You could say that he is kind of like us.”

“Well, I’ll be. Our group keeps getting bigger and bigger, huh? Hello, Seungmin. My name is Bang Chan and you could say that I’m the leader of this little group.”

“Nice to meet you, hyung”, Seungmin said as he shook hands with Chan.

“Now, why don’t all of you come inside? It’s chilly out here.”

Without another word, Jisung brisk-walked into the hut and found a smirking Lee Minho on the couch.

“I’m surprised to see my outfit is still in one piece.”

“I told you I’ll take care of it. By the way, where are my old clothes?”

“In the guest room. Why?”

“Thank god! I need to change. This outfit is killing me.”

“Killing you? That outfit you’re wearing is one of the most comfortable ones I own.”

“Well then, I would say you know nothing about comfort.”

“You’re just being a baby, Sungie. It’s not that bad once you get used to it. After all, I only wear those kinds of outfits on special occasions.”

“Yeah, good to know but I am not wearing this ever again.”

With that being said, Jisung made a run for the guest room and locked the door behind him.

\-----------------------------------------------

Chan felt his heart filled with joy at the sight of his friends. To be honest, Chan wasn’t too happy to let Jisung go out on his own on this late-night rescue mission. However, they had no choice since Chan couldn’t fit into Minho’s old outfit and there was no way Hyunjin or Felix could go either without being recognized. Plus, Jisung was the best actor among them so it became obvious that he was the right man for the job.

Thankfully, all of them made it home safely. On top of that, they managed to save a young boy from that prison cell too. Chan could tell this boy had a good-nature. For now, he may seem awkward and hesitant but it will be a matter of time before he opened up.

So, to make him feel more at home, Chan welcomed him in and he smiled as he saw the curiosity grow within the boy’s eyes. When they came to the living room, Seungmin furrowed his brows when he noticed the presence of another new person.

The said person stood up and gave a small smile.

At that moment, Hyunjin came from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with five mugs of hot cocoa while Felix followed him from the back carrying two more mugs.

Both of them set those on the table and Felix was the first one to make the move. However, knowing Felix, he rather gives people big hugs than handshakes. So, he caught Seungmin off guard with that famous koala hug of his. When he released Seungmin from the hug, he gave him a big smile as he introduced himself.

“Hi, my name is Felix and I’m one of the royal servants that work in the castle.”

Then, Hyunjin walked up to Seungmin and extended his hand to shake.

“Hello there, my name is Hyunjin and I am the prince’s personal assistant.”

Seungmin furrowed his brows as he shook hands with Hyunjin. Chan could almost see the wheels in his head spin as he tried to figure something out. Then, when the realization hit him, his eyes went wide as his attention went to the quiet figure standing behind Hyunjin.

“If you’re the assistant, that means you must be-“

Minho chuckled in amusement as he extended his hand for Seungmin to shake.

“Hello, young one. My name is Lee Minho and I so happened to be the famous _Shadow Prince_ of this corrupted kingdom.”

Seungmin shook his hand but he was beyond shocked. He didn’t say a word even when Minho stood back. Chan couldn’t blame him. This kid had gone through a lot today and his mind was probably spiralling out of control as he tried to register everything.

“Seungmin-ah, why don’t you take a seat and we’ll explain everything to you over a cup of hot cocoa.”

Seungmin nodded and took a seat between Changbin and Felix on the couch. Chan sat on a wooden chair opposite of him while Minho and Hyunjin occupied the couch beside him. Felix passed Seungmin the hot cocoa in which he gratefully accepted.

“I…I don’t mean to be rude but what is the prince of this kingdom doing in a small hut far away from the castle in the middle of the night? Aren’t you going to get in trouble?”

The said prince chuckled while he took a sip from his cup.

“Don’t worry, Seungmin-ah. I appreciate your concern but this is not the first time I’ve done this. You could say this is my personal routine.”

“Well, he would have got into trouble several times if it wasn’t for me, of course. Apparently, the king doesn’t trust his own son when it comes to his words and I have to speak for him most of the time”, Hyunjin stated bluntly.

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing things behind his back if his ‘ _majesty’_ wasn’t blinded by his selfish ways.”

“And judging by the way you speak, I assume you are against his _majesty_ ways?”, Seungmin said rather sceptically.

Chan could tell that Seungmin was being doubtful about Minho’s choice of words. The royals have always been for the rich. This system was made by them several years ago and it had been implemented as years gone by. Although, it got worse over time. If you ask him, Chan could never understand why would the royals make a system to divide the poor and the rich.

But if he had to guess, he was sure money and status had a big part in it.

Besides, they needed people to do slave work.

However, that was all going to change. Chan had hopes that their future would be different.

“Minho-ah, I think it’s best if you tell him everything. He deserves to know”, Chan said.

Minho sighed as he readjusted his posture.

“I suppose you’re right. Seungmin, I’m sure you have heard of the tales the people in your town have-“

“WOOHOO! I'M SO GLAD TO BE BACK!”

Chan giggled as he watched Minho groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If there was one thing the prince hated, it would be when people interrupt his speech. Unfortunately, Jisung was known for his habit of cutting people off- intentionally or unintentionally.

Unaffected by the mood, Jisung plopped himself on the couch next to Hyunjin and continued chattering like an excited little kid.

“I feel so much better in these comfy clothes; I think I can even fall asleep. I need to remember to go home and tell eomma how grateful I am to her for sewing these and…why is Minho-hyung looking at me like that.”

“Well, maybe because you might have interrupted your Minho-hyung again in mid-speech”, Minho said with a feigned smile.

“Oh…I see. Sorry, hyung. Please proceed.”

“Quick question though, what should I call you?”, Seungmin asked Minho.

“Just call me _hyung_ Seungmin. There’s no need for formalities here.”

“Yeah, if you call him _Your Highness_ or _Your Majesty_ or _My Prince_ now, he’ll come after you like a fire breathing dragon. He hates those names”, Jisung explained.

“Thank you, Jisung. Now, can you please remain quiet for the next ten minutes before I willingly throw you out with Hanbamjung”, Minho said.

“Sorry, don’t need to be so mean about it”, Jisung muttered.

“Anyway, where was I?”

“You asked me if I heard the tales of the _Shadow Prince._ Yes, I have and multiple versions of it actually”, Seungmin answered.

“I see. Well, today you’ll get the real story behind that name. You see, ever since I was born, my parents knew I was different. I loved people and I would start a conversation with almost anyone. To be honest, most of my friends are castle servants and commoners. That’s partly how I became close friends with Felix and Hyunjin. I don’t have many royal or upper-class friends since most of them have the mindset of my father. My mother was like me. She didn’t care about classes and ranks and made friends so easily. Sadly, she passed on when I was eight because she was extremely sick. After that, my father became stricter with me and he tried to mould me according to his ways. Obviously, he was trying to make me the miniature version of himself. Then again, I was always told that I had a stubborn head and I refused to accept many things he taught me. I never understood my father whenever he talked about classes. He always told me that classes were made to keep a balance between the people or in other words classify people. He said that each class had a role to play and if you ask me the only role I ever saw was the money. It’s a sick twisted way, really. My father knows I’m against this system and that’s partly why my father doesn’t trust me as much. So, that’s kind of how Hyunjin came into the picture.”

Minho faced Hyunjin and flashed him a sly smile. Hyunjin scoffed and punched Minho’s shoulder playfully.

“I was placed in charge personally by the king to be by the prince’s side from the time he wakes up to the time he sleeps. My job is to watch him so he doesn’t escape from his royal responsibilities and to make sure he obeys the rules and regulations of the palace. Every day, I need to stand before the King and give a rough report of the prince’s day. It used to be easy until he started his habit of sneaking out of the palace grounds”, Hyunjin explained.

“You sneak out to meet with Chan-hyung?”, Seungmin asked.

“Not exactly. He started sneaking out of the castle at the age of fourteen. Back then, he used to do it for fun and he would pull me along so that I can come along on his so-call adventures”, Hyunjin said.

“Oh, I remember those times. Minho-hyung used to use the kitchen exit a lot back then”, Felix said.

“Wasn’t it fun, Felix? The time when we would just escape those brick walls to be free children.”

“It was fun until we almost got caught by the palace guards”, Felix reminded him.

“And it would be fun if you’re not the one to wreck your brain to come up with a believable excuse each morning”, Hyunjin said.

“And I am very thankful for that. Until today, my father failed to see that Hyunjin was more than a mere servant to me. He had become more of like a brother to me especially since I was the only child in the family. If it wasn’t for him and Felix, I probably would have a chain around my wrist if it was up to my father.”

Seungmin timidly raised his hand and Minho nodded for him to speak.

“So, let me get this straight, your father tried to instil his values in you but you refuse to accept them. He knows you are still the same person as before and you have your beliefs which could turn the fate of this kingdom around. That’s why you’re not coroneted yet. He doesn’t want you to have power because he is afraid you will change the law and bring proper justice to everyone.”

“Wow, you’re smart. That’s exactly it.”

“So, the people of this kingdom thought you became the _Shadow Prince_ because you were either a coward to inherit the throne when in reality-“

“I was not allowed to inherit the throne. I should have been sworn as king when I was 18 but now I am 20 and he still refuses to have the coronation ceremony. Whenever the people asked about me, he gives them silly reasons like these to ruin my name. Then, he never lets me out to be seen by the public because he knows that if I speak, the people would know my intentions. The last time I stood by his side in public was during my mother’s funeral. He wants it to remain like that until I decide to give in to his ways. Till then, all I am to this kingdom is a mere shadow and to my father, a boy incapable of holding the throne.”

“But…I don’t get it. You just want to change the law and bring justice. Isn’t that good? Why is that scaring the King?”, Seungmin said.

“Seungmin, he doesn’t only want to tighten the law. He wants to abolish the entire class system”, Felix said.

Chan observed as Seungmin looked between Felix and Minho in disbelief.

“Is this true?”

“That’s the plan. I hated this system ever since I was little. I witnessed the lower class people suffer with my own eyes and it hurts me. I believe all people are equal and everyone is to live with each other despite the differences. I can’t even stand the fact that the village is broken into two parts- the rich and the poor. Can you imagine such nonsense?”

Chan could sense Minho’s fury increase with every word he spoke. He knew Minho for a while now and he knows that his heart is for all the people. Even Seungmin looked astonished as he heard the prince spoke.

“You know, you have got to be the first royal to actually gain my favour”, Seungmin said with a smile.

“I’m glad to hear that I have your support.”

“ Seungmin, that’s partly why we have this group, you know. When we first cross paths with Minho, Hyunjin and Felix, they told us of their plan and we agreed to be a team. For now, we are focusing on helping the poor and the needy, but later, we plan on gathering strong support to help Minho to retrieve throne which is rightfully his”, Chan said.

Seungmin widened his eyes in surprise.

“You mean, you want to start a rebellion?”

“As much as possible, we don’t want to fight but we are hoping that a pressure group from the people and the castle insiders will be enough to overthrow the king”, Changbin said.

“So, it would be a big help if you could join us”, Jisung said.

“But, I thought I have a prison record. If I’m seen in public, I could get caught.”

“That could be cleared with ease. I have a few good connections in the castle that are on my side. They can erase your name and you would be free to walk around again. Besides, you were caught for something you never committed. You deserve to be free and you have my word when I say I will make sure of that first thing tomorrow. Both you and Changbin.”

Seungmin smiled gratefully as he turned to face everyone in the room. Chan could see his eyes glistening with tears of joy.

“Thank you, hyung. I am so grateful for your help. All of your help, really. Also, I would be honoured to join your team.”

“Excellent! We have another member to complete the group”, Chan said enthusiastically.

“Actually, you have two. I have a friend at home who would love to be part of this. He always wanted justice for this kingdom and I think his time has come”, Seungmin said.

“Sure he can join. The more the merrier”, Jisung said.

“You can also include your sister in the group if you want. My sister is already in it”, Changbin said.

“Sure, I’ll ask her about it.”

The entire room cheered and chatted a bit more before all of them decided to go their own separate ways. Minho, Hyunjin and Felix had to get back to the castle before they got into trouble while Chan, Changbin and Jisung offered to walk Seungmin back home. The good thing about living in the lower class areas is the fact that security was lenient. So, Changbin and Seungmin have a lesser chance of getting caught by authorities.

They walked for a good half an hour and had a nice chat along the way. When they arrived near Seungmin’s neighbourhood, everything was peaceful and quiet. Most of the people were asleep and the four boys tried their level best to keep their voices down.

Suddenly, Seungmin came to an abrupt stop in front of a small wooden single-storey house.

“Hey, your home looks similar to mine”, Changbin commented.

“Oh, this isn’t my home. My house is a few blocks from here. This is my friend’s home. The one I was talking to you about.”

“I see. So, this is Jeongin’s house?”, Jisung asked.

“Yup. Guys, I think I can take it from here. Thank you for walking me back”, Seungmin said with a grateful smile.

Chan knew that Seungmin had some matters to take care with his friend. So, he nodded in understanding and returned his smile.

“You’re welcome, Seungmin. Take care of yourself and don’t forget to meet us in front of the old floral shop tomorrow”, Changbin said.

“I will.”

Changbin patted Seungmin on the back, Jisung fist-bumped with him while Chan gave Seungmin a warm hug. After that, they were on the road again as they walked back home to finally get some shut-eye.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

At times like these, Jeongin hated the fact that he was a light sleeper. Everyone in his house was a heavy sleeper except himself. So, when a random annoying bird decided to peck on his window at the late of night, he was beyond annoyed.

He tried to block out the noise with his only pillow but it didn’t work a tiny bit. Then, he squeezed his eyes shut as he wished for the thing to go away. It still didn’t work.

At last, he decided that the only way was to chase that annoying creature away.

So, he got up from his side of the mattress and groggily faced the window. However, he had to do a double-take.

Was his vision trying to mess with him at the wee hours of the day?

He rubbed his eyes a few times and the figure didn’t go away.

He was right there, standing outside his house at an ungodly hour in the morning.

How was that even possible? Was he dreaming?

Without wasting another moment, Jeongin tip-toed out of the room he shared with his other two brothers and hurried as quietly as he could to the main door. He rushed out of the house and collided straight into the person he missed dearly.

“Hyung! Hyung! It’s you! Oh my heavens, it’s actually you! I’m not dreaming, am I?”

His friend, Seungmin giggled as he rubbed his back in a comforting way.

“It is me, Innie. Gosh, I can’t believe I’m here now.”

Tears streamed down his face as he held Seungmin in his arms. It had only been a week but his absence had not only taken a toll on him but his family as well. Seungmin was like family to Jeongin and things weren’t the same without him. Not to mention the guilt which ate Jeongin up each time he thought about that day.

“Hyung, I…I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I’m so..sorry.”

“Shh…Innie, don’t cry. None of this is your fault, okay. It was my choice to protect you. Besides, the incident at the market place, it wasn’t even your fault to begin with. Don’t ever blame yourself for that, alright?”

Jeongin nodded against his shoulder but he didn’t let go of him yet.

“Hyung, you won’t go anymore, right. They won’t take you, right?”

“No one is going to take me, Innie. I had an agreement with someone who is working in the castle. He is going to clear my name and I’ll be free again.”

After hearing that, Jeongin released Seungmin and faced him with his blurry vision.

“Really?”

“I’m serious. And guess what? Tomorrow, I’m taking you to meet some new friends. You’ll see, we will have so much fun tomorrow. Plus, there are some secrets I have to share with you.”

Jeongin roughly wiped his tears away as he comprehended Seungmin’s words.

“You promise you’ll be with me tomorrow?”

“I promise, Jeongin. I will be with you the entire day tomorrow and even the days to come.”

Jeongin smiled and hugged Seungmin once again. Usually, he is not this clingy, but the situation has made him such. Right now, he didn’t care if he acted like a baby. He was just happy to have his friend back.

“Hyung, I’m glad you’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear readers, for your support!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to give your feedback, constructive criticism or maybe just drop by to say hi.  
> P.S: Hanbamjung means Midnight in Korean.  
> I pray that all of you are safe wherever you are. Take care and God bless! See you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for stopping by and reading. I really hope you enjoyed that!  
> Feel free to drop a comment and constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you guys have any ideas or requests, please don't hesitate to share and I may be able to write a story based on your ideas. But as usual, all requests should be platonic and everything should be kept within PG. It can be AU or it can also be related to their life as an artist.  
> Take care dear readers and God bless!


End file.
